You who are silvering the sands of the desert
by daistiny
Summary: It is said since the dark ages of the dynasty king Raithwall, the chosen one of the gods, thanks to the sword of the Kings and the magilit given him by the gods, united under a single kingdom, the people of Ivalice ... No one knew that part of his story had been hidden and forgotten ... to the people of Ivalice. The story tells of the last task that the gods entrusted to the king
1. Chapter 1

It has been said since the dark ages that the king dynasty Raithwall was chosen by the gods to unify under one kingdom the peoples of Ivalice. The Gods gave him the Sword of the Kings and three fragments of magility to govern in peace.

But this story was not completely told, one part was kept hidden.

The story tells that after the years of conquest King Raithwall, had conquered immense territories from Valendia all'Oldaria, unified under the name of the Galtean alliance. He reigned with justice and wisdom and everywhere he was loved and respected.

If problems arose, the king himself would come to solve them.

During his reign it happened that, one day, the king was fired by a monster that from time to time attacked passers by and villages have borders of the territories of Valendia.

The king informed of this, decided to leave personally to defeat this beast.

Before leaving he said that he would return within 10 days and what time he had not returned to send a patrol of soldiers to his rescue.

The king left and ten ten passed in a hurry ... another day passed and everyone began to fear that something happened to his Majesty.

The search teams sent to his rescue did not lead to anything, the king seemed to have disappeared into thin air ... another day came and the soldiers of another research group were ready to leave.

When they suddenly saw, their king return in perfect health, without the shadow of a scratch.

His subjects and the whole court asked him astonished and incredulous, what had happened to him ... the king told them, that during the clash with the terrible beast, he was about to have the worst when praying the Gods to help him ... he was torn from the battle and found himself in front of them-

He was so amazed at that event, which had something so miraculous, that Raithwall himself told how the gods had protected him.

Seeing how much he was doing for his people, and how well he had brought, the Gods decided to reward him once again, giving him the gift of the cocoon.

The gods then entrusted him with a cocoon that he and his descendants would have to defend and protect until he hatched.

The sovereign then asked what contained that cocoon so important, the gods told him that it contained a unique being in its kind, the appearance of a huma and the faculties of a god.

The being that would be born of that cocoon at the right time would one day change the destiny of that world.

Bringing luster and glory to his family. It would have been living proof of the greatness of the gods.

The king was honored by that position, which he promised in front of the Gods to keep this gift.

When the king returned to the palace he told that story only to a few people, deciding to keep this news so hidden except for the heir to the throne and the Kiltian priests.

No one else except these would have known about the existence of the cocoon.

The cocoon was thus brought to the temple and placed in a large room decorated until it was hatched. But the cocoon remained there for so long, until it was almost forgotten and with it its history of which existence knew only the king and his descendant.

The centuries passed, the kings succeeded one after the other, but the cocoon remained there in its stationary place ... for a long time in mind ...


	2. Chapter 2

**ONDINE/NEREIDE**

The time passed and the story was forgotten, no one remembered more than that event that I seem to all a legend without foundation, but no one knew that in reality it was a true event.

One day, after the birth of the last son of the king of Dalmasca, the cocoon began to shine. The current reign, King Raminas B'nargin Dalmasca, had once again become the father of a splendid child, having previously had eight sons by his wife.

It was in that dark night that the cocoon began to shine with its own light, thus revealing a little girl with very white skin, whose eyes were large and with an unusual indigo color and black hair like that moonless night.

No one noticed anything, not even the soldiers guarding the room where the precious cocoon was located. Only the next day when the sun's rays penetrated the reliquary room they awoke the mysterious huma-like creature.

The girl woke up and with her first cries call the soldiers. The guards in front of the door, hearing a cry from a baby and marveling to hear it coming from inside the room, decided to open the door to solve that strange event.

The two humas opening the door of the imposing and ancient room found a child instead of the cocoon. The two wasted no time and sent for the priests, who sent a messenger to the king to inform him of that incredible, as much historical event ... King Raminas informed of the event was astonished at the news that the messenger brought him, he decides to rush to the temple to see for himself.

The king arrived with the knights of the ancient Dalmasco order at the temple, here the priests showed him the child of extraordinary beauty, the king and all those around him were immediately conquered by the child, who the ruler decided to raise her as his own daughter, regardless of his divine origin.

The child was given the name of Ondine Nereide Galtea B'nargin Dalmasca, but was known by all as Ondine, but for those closest to her it was often called Nereide. And she herself preferred to be called by her middle name.

The splendid little frugine enjoyed excellent health, grew healthy and strong without suffering any disease, and every day it grew it became more and more beautiful. He came up well and from his tender age he gave demonstrations of great ability and incredible magical gifts.

He was as brilliant as he was incredibly physically strong, and few of them stood up to her.

The girl proved capable and brilliant not only in the intellectual but also in the military disciplines, given her physical abilities in combat, the king also wanted to give her a masculine education, typical of the principles, in addition to the typical education of a princess.

Raminas was curious to know how far the girl's abilities arrived. So it was that the young Ondine had an education as a perfect princess as she was with that of a prince. This education included training in the use of weapons and in the magical arts, in hand-to-hand combat, in military strategies and all that required to be an excellent paladin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Darkness**

Ondine with her innate ways was able to be well liked by all, the same principles of the royal family were bewitched and bewitched by the girl and were very proud of her.

Ondine had never shown any particular interest in the throne, and was soon more interested in not wanting more responsibility than she already had.

The princess was already subjected for many reasons to the strict court rules, which for her were already too restrictive in terms of freedom of movement or expression.

Even wanting to be one of the heirs to the effect, Ondine knew she was not a royal blood, although by all accounts she was eligible to be a real princess.

The girl, however, ignored her divine origins, was aware of her magical talents and also knew that everyone in the royal family had been very careful and rigid in her growth. None of his eight brothers, nor his sister Ashe, had received his own education.

As gorgeous as Ondine was, many people at court all but continually compared her and her sister, Princess Ashelia, to how much the former was much more regal than the second in terms of femininity.

As for beauty and elegance, Ondine was second to none, although she often showed male characteristics and preferences rather than men, nevertheless she could also show an innate femininity in any area.

Princess Ashelia could not quite support the role of the royal princess as easily as Ondine could. Loved and loved, Ondine was famous everywhere not only for her beauties, but above all for her abilities, she was also known for having many suitors as many as her waste.

But over time things soon changed, everything began after the death of the various princes inherited to the throne of Dalmasca and the death of Prince Rasler himself as husband of Lady Ashe.

The promise would have been broken and the world that knew Ondine would no longer exist. After Rasler's death, the girl was sent away from the court and from Dalmasca.

What she had believed to be her home, her family, were no longer in point, in front of her, if she had a truth that seemed unreal to her but which soon proved to be true.

Ondine had to immediately realize who she was.

The truth too long unspoken about who he was, Undine came to know in the crudest manner, upsetting and marking the life of the young girl forever. Like the kingdom of Dalmasca, so too its light went out to return to darkness.

Two years had passed and nobody knew anything about Princess Ondine, she only remembered her beauty, but no one knew what happened to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHANTAL**

*** Present ...- Archades 706 Alto Valendiano ***

Chantal awoke late with the sun's rays penetrating the shutters of her window, her room was huge as well as being furnished in the most luxurious way that could exist.

The girl was sleeping peacefully between delicate cream-colored sheets so light she went to define her sinuous body. Chantal had long and beautiful raven hair gathered in a soft braid a little creased from sleep.

The touches of the face were delicate, with the nose upward enough to look like a delicate porcelain doll. The shape of the face was oval with a slightly pointed chin and his complexion was diaphanous.

As soon as the sun's rays advanced slowly reaching his face, so suddenly the girl opened her eyes thus revealing their extraordinary beauty, whose color of the iris was of a violet so dark as to stretch almost to black.

The eyes of the girl were large and whose tapered and elongated shape very much reminded the eyes of the cats.

She slowly got out of bed as the sheets slid over her like so much water that they were thin, revealing a splendid long-limbed body.

Chantal immediately called Brace, a friend of hers with whom he shared the apartment. Brace was a boy with short light brown hair, the features of the face quite marked but sweet at the same time.

The eyes of the huma were on the hazel while the physique was massive and powerful, on the whole it was a fairly pressing boy.

Brace was much older than Chantal, with whom he had a seven year age difference, but despite all the two were very friends.

Chantal's roommate was wearing a simple white tank top and a pair of skinny leather pants that morning as she approached the girl's room, wishing her good morning.

\- Good morning Chantal is a wonderful day! exclaimed Brace, who had stood up a long time ago while he watched his friend get out of bed with a still sleepy air.

"And I'm perpetually late." Chantal added before she let out a yawn and stretched out a little.

Chantal grabbed the first thing she found, a finely embroidered silk dressing gown before appearing before Brace, who was still waiting for her in the doorway of her room. The boy mischievously looked at his friend as she hurried to join him, Chantal held her arms with serfs as she looked at her friend from head to toe as if trying to study his expression.

But Brace seemed amused by her friend's behavior, suddenly the boy waddled her and smiled at her, asking him what he had for that day.

-Dai Chantal .. with you there is not the slightest delay, sometimes you look like one of those classic perfect guys who pull it and do not tell me it's not true! -

-The habits are hard to die .. still waiting for me.- said Chantal smiling, then turned and ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

The bathroom was equipped with white and black marble in a wonderful game of these two colors. Just on the entrance to the right was a beautiful window from which you could admire the entire city of Archades.

A huge mirror was placed instead near the shower and under it a black marble sink with some white veins. The shower was made of glass with steel handles, while on the sink was a white towel with black and white decorative patterns.

Chantal pulled the water in the shower until the hot water arrived and then she picked up her hair in a cap, undressed and got ready to enter the shower.

The feeling that warm water causes her on her body relaxed her, an intense heat that spread throughout her body, enveloping her. The girl could feel more relaxed and calm that gave her a feeling of freedom.

The sweet smell of the flavor mixed with that of vanilla and cinnamon was something divine, that sweet scent that reminded her so much of her thing, whose perfumes were mixed with the desert wind and the scent of the immense gardens in which the camellias bloomed , made her feel pampered in some way.

When the shower was over, Chantal closed the water while opening the glass door of the shower she reached to take the towel placed on the sink that wrapped around her body.

Quickly I try to dry his body as soon as possible, while he went to the room where, once dry, he removed his cap from his hair and covered himself in a hurry, fearing to arrive late.

The girl is wearing tight black pants and a white shirt with a boat neckline .. She wore a large leather belt with a gold buckle at the waist. On the shirt he wore a small, short sleeveless gilet in red fabric, the edges of which were embroidered with gold threads.

While Chantal was wearing black leather boots with high heels, around her shoulder was a leather bag whose leather pads were made by hand.

Once ready, Chantal made her way to the kitchen, while her friend Brace had been in the kitchen, delighting in preparing breakfast.

\- New to the stove? What is your true vocation ? ... So as to be an Archadian military? -

-You see me more an army general or a cook at the stove? - he said.

-I would say more cook you have cookers than general.-

-Picked you wrong! I see both of them. "

"I do not think you look like a soldier, let alone a general's."

\- So you do not even if you look like a bounty hunter or mercenary ... with the many contacts between the aviopirati. While here in Archades you act like a perfect noblewoman. "

-Archades is not like the rest of the world, then a hobby is necessary ... and I have that as a hobby.-

-You can consider the kitchen my personal hobby, do not you think? - Brace said with a grimace of the face.

Chantal remained silent, just finishing her breakfast, a quick salute to Brace that the girl rushed to get her unique airship in all her kind. The girl had managed with the help of Brace to recover a ruin of an ancient airship that had found near the plain of Ozmone.

He had found it among the old ruins that could be found around the entire plain, when he found it immediately liked it and decided to take it to Archades to repair it and put it back. Brace had repeatedly tried to dissuade her to let loose what for him was madness, because you could get around more beautiful and fast airships.

But Chantal had not heard stories, she was determined to refurbish the old ruin she had found, and whenever she could she was always looking for old airships, and their spare parts to be refurbished. It seemed impossible to be able to recover the old ruins of centuries that had been found, but had not given up so successful in his business.

** Finally a new chapter ! And I have the pleasure to finally introduce you to Chantal ... * start the dance * we have just entered into the heart of the story !**


	5. Chapter 5

_**MEETING IN BALFOHEIM**_

_*** PRESENT Balfoheim 706 Alto Valendiano ***_

Since Chantal had gone to live in Archades, so many things in her life had changed quickly and thanks to her genius she had managed to climb the top of the company within two years, thus returning to the Archadian army.

Chantal was one of Archades' brightest minds, second only to Dr. Cid, although she did not like to draw attention to herself, she had nevertheless managed to get herself noticed in the court of Emperor Gramis Solidor, entering de facto into her sympathies.

The emperor Gramis had been so struck by the potential of this young promise that he had placed it under the direction of Judge Magister Gabranth, given also his brilliant intelligence not only in the political and military field, Chantal also had a strong propensity for science , technological development, the study of alchemy along with the vast knowledge of magical art.

For these reasons the girl worked as an assistant to Dr. Cid at the Draklor laboratories, thus having a highly respected position.

Enjoying his position, Chantal had unlimited access everywhere, not only, it was always documented on everything that happened within the government and research laboratories. There was not a single thing that the girl could not know about the empire, tactics, strategies, the weapons they used etc ...

Chantal had never loved the war and cared little for the fate of Ivalice and the guarra that raged on it. It was something that didn't concern her, she had already had her gift of bad luck, but from the war she had learned one thing, to think only of herself so doing her trust in others had failed.

There were very few people she trusted, to whom she gave the minimum of confidence to exchange a few words. For the rest he was always one step ahead of the others, wary and shy towards anyone he didn't know.

Thanks to the position he enjoyed and the knowledge he had acquired from it, Chantal had managed to refurbish the ruin of airplanes he had found in the Ozmone plain several years before, he had called it "Amira" in memory of a person to you dear.

Amira meant "Princess," the person dear to her had explained, calling her so in her native language.

The Amira had silver and golden decorations that intertwined with each other with sinuous lines on the copper-colored surface. The inside of the airship was very large, the control room had four seats, on the back was a room used as a sleeping quarters, while further down, in the lower part was the engine room with a small hold.

The Amira was the pride of Chantal, since it represented in full its tastes in terms of aereonavi, on the left side of the airship was engraved the name of the ship, together with a phrase in the Dalmasca language "It will shine even in darkness" .

Chantal had several commitments that morning, she had risen earlier than usual to go to Balfoheim, as a matter of utmost urgency.

The girl climbed the Amira heading towards the port city to meet with Reddas, a pirate he knew all too well for his past as an archadist judge.

Reddas was one of the few people who could put Chantal at ease and get her to smile, where many had failed.

Chantal arrived in the port city a few minutes late, she left the ship and immediately started looking for her friend Reddas, who was already waiting for her. While the young girl was still trying to find the pirate, he silently approached her behind as soon as he was close enough to her, the man put his hand on her shoulder just barely, to which Chantal immediately whirled.

The girl as she saw Reddas took a breath of relief, Reddas gently smiled at her and realizing that her young friend seemed to be in a good mood, greeted her as he used to do.

-Good day "Princess" radiant as always? -The prirata asked her.

-When are you going to call me by my name Reddas? - replies the young woman looking at the man.

"My lady's like a title," said Reddas jokingly, trying not to hurt the girl's sensibility.

"As always he is very gallant ... please excuse my delay," Chantal said politely, tilting her head slightly.

-On no way be so formal, it is only a few minutes ... anyway let's go, we have to talk about a wax issue .- The pirate cut short this time with a little more serious voice.

-Out the Reddas toad! What news do you bring me? ... Any treasure ...? -

-No! I would say more than the usual news ... maybe you can be interested in Chantal.-

"What is it?" Chantal asked with a serious air.

-A few days ago, they attacked the royal palace of Dalmasca ... on the evening of the banquet in honor of Prince Vayne. The attack was carried out by the Resistance. - The man ended up speaking in a rather serious tone of voice.

Within a few moments, Chantal's face darkened, became cold and devoid of emotion. The girl suffered an abrupt change of mood that Reddas immediately noticed.

Reddas knew of the hatred she felt towards the dalmaschi, so much so that she longed for their ruin.

\- They are not things that can interest me Reddas! If they want the war they will have it! hissed Chantal in a rather altered voice.

-Calm. Don't ruin your day! Let's talk about more serious things ... you have to do me a favor. You should deliver a package to Balthier.-

\- I'm not a postman! Why don't you deliver it yourself? You know that I have other commitments that have absolute priority.- the girl said in an authoritative voice, looking at Reddas who made a small grimace, trying to apologize to the girl who was slightly nervous.

Chantal felt teased and did not admit that Reddas took such confidence.

\- Certain confidences you can't take them with me, Reddas! -

\- I'm not wrong to call you "Princess". A title more than deserved! - the pirate pointed out maliciously. - Don't take Chantal ... it's just that I can't deliver it to Balthier myself. See ... the young gentleman cannot be traced. That's why I'm asking you for this favor on my part. - said the pirate, pulling out of the bag he had with him, an envelope he gave to the girl.

-Balthier has too many delusions of protagonism.- Chantal said annoyed.

You've got it too, my dear," the man replied cheerfully, but Chantal seemed not to be of the same opinion.

-No! I love my freedom and adventure ... certainly not the glory or fame, which comes from the latter. However Balthier is an idiot, able to do only the cascamorto ... I don't know how Fran can stand it! -

"And when are you bothering to get off that pedestal and walk among the mortal" Princess Chantal "?" Reddas said to the girl.

By now Chantal couldn't stand it any more than the jokes about the airship that it considered too invasive. The brunette asked Reddas what was in the envelope she had given him, the pirate replied that it was the gain of a sale of a treasure.

Chantal picked up the envelope and, watching her carefully, noticed that it was quite bulky in thickness, Balthier must have concluded a great deal. Reddas asked her once again to give her that pleasure and to hand over the envelope to their friend, Balthier.

But the girl seemed a little too nervous, Reddas noticed her friend's attitude asked her what she had, the young girl turning to him replied that she was in a hurry for some matters of the utmost importance.

Reddas scratching his head trying to hold the young woman by suggesting that she be calmer. Chantal seemed not to give weight to the pirate's advice.

-Please excuse me Reddas but I have to run away, I have commitments I can't miss. Don't worry as soon as I find Balthier I will give him the envelope for you, I promise you time, I will come as soon as I am free. - said Chantal trying to be more serene and less agitated.

Reddas at that effort of the girl let out a small smile trying to appreciate Chantal's attempt to be more spontaneous. The pirate seemed to be quite amused by the behavior of his young friend and he returned the promise that the young woman had made with a little reverence, as if to say that he would have been very pleased with his visit in the future.

The pirate pirate knew well that Chantal was a real exception to the many pirates and mercenaries with whom she was dealing. He was convinced that the girl was quite out of place for the people she used to hang out with.

-Chantal then you wonder why they call you "Princess" .. it is for what you are. You know it too long compared to the usual aviopirati- Reddas pointed out to her with his air of someone who knew his stuff well.

Chantal looked at him carefully as if his gaze could pierce him, then lowered his eyes for a moment and lowering the tone of the voice that made him a strange comment on his acquaintance, telling him that he was different from so many pirates he had known.

The girl raised her face again, pointing to a shy smile, greeted Reddas again and left, returning to the Amira.


	6. Chapter 6

**We are so difficult to explain**

*** PRESENT Imperial Palace -Archades 706 Alto Valendiano ***

The Amira took off from the port of Balfoheim as it moved north towards Archades from which it came. Reddas said the type of commitments called that girl, but nothing was said.

The airship of Chantal darted away in the skies of Ivalice without leaving tattered behind it, for the young bounty hunter it was fundamental to reach the empire capital in the shortest possible time. The era of Amira was unbeatable in any field, even Balthier's Stral could not stand the comparison.

Chantal hoped not to arrive at the appointment with the Judge Magister Gabranth, pushed beyond the speed limits of the ship, it was an inaudible thing and yet with great mastery Chantal managed to handle with the same hand that scheme of her airship.

He arrived earlier than expected. Chantal immediately prepared a fall while some unequal soldiers received her, the girl bowed briefly but wasted no time, immediately hurried on, heading for the armory where she would meet the judge.

The young woman felt a bit agitated about the race she had just done, had already arrived in front of the imposing armory door, was about to cross the threshold when Judge Gabranth found himself in office.

Judge Magister, feeling footsteps approaching the room, turned slowly, so that he could calmly see who would enter. The figure of the judge moved almost mechanically as if inside that armor there is some strange mechanical marcchingenio moving it.

Chantal stared at the mighty figure of the judge before entering the room, made a small little bow as he apologized for the delay, Gabranth said nothing.

-Please excuse my delay Judge Gabranth does not ...- Chantal is about to finish the sentence when the judge interrupted her raising her hand, then continuing to observe the usual shopping notices. Judge Gabrant was a very atypical judge compared to all, he never let anyone see what he felt or thought. He was highly professional and much more competitive than his colleagues.

\- No pleasantries or ceremonies ... Chantal! With me you don't know ... - the man said, turning to the girl, in a harsh and severe tone.

\- Sorry ... - she just said the girl looking at the judge.

\- More quickly get ready in a few minutes starting to train ... I hope you are ready - the judge will remember to prepare for the fencing lesson, in which you would have to measure with him.

For almost two years, Gabranth had been giving fencing lessons in Chantal, taking a heart in his training as a future judge. Gabranth had taken Chantal under his protection making her his right arm.

The beginning between the girl and the judge had not been of the best, and that collaboration had not been all pink and flowers, she had had several frictions what she did not do by continuing to be there.

Gabranth had to change his mind about his assistant's skills, a man who knew Chantal had convinced himself that the girl had the last task.

For Chantal the figure of the Judge was very important to her, for her it is like defining a similar.

While the judge speaks to her, Chantal observes in him a certain barely hinted nervousness masked by his usual apparent calm. Chantal knew the mind of the judge quite well for what he sometimes worried about, but it is good that the judge was very reluctant to think about his emotions and get close.

The girl understood that man very well, she found him very similar to her in some respects.

Chantal adequately followed the judge, sensing that there was something strange, he found it very different from the usual. Gabranth was too restless and nervous, they had been few times when Chantal had seen so angry and annoyed.

\- You are not in a position to fight Gabranth! Your soul is too nervous you should carcarvi calmarvi. "Chantal ventured bravely, turning directly to Gabranth.

-How should I calm down according to you? - the judge replied harshly.

When asked by the judge the girl did not answer, she did not know what to answer, but after a brief moment of silence, Chantal replied to him ... I warn you that you are more upset, and it concerns something painful. Something that if you think about it still hurts you now- he said in a rather worried voice.

Huma wondered how he could feel how he felt, he couldn't give himself an answer, that girl escaped his logic. When he was convinced that he had understood her, here she was able to surprise him again, she knew how to go along with him and anticipate him, the judge wondered how Chantal succeeded.

-That's so Chantal ... certain questini it's better not to take them.- Gabranth said without getting upset turning his back.

-Your choice is wrong .. - the girl remarked in a rather rigid voice, while she looked down, moving it elsewhere as if what she had perceived in the judge had somehow influenced her.

Gabrenth watched her silently, he didn't know what to say to her while another part of him didn't want to give any explanation. The judge did not want to take the hand no painful memory, but the mere thought of it hurt him the same, he knew that the road he had chosen was wrong and yet he had nothing left but the hatred and despair that had long since ever now his life companions.

Judge Magister took a few steps towards Chantal, slightly exceeding her, turned his head slightly towards her when it was enough to catch a glimpse of her silhouette, and told her not to worry too much about him.

-Do not worry. They are nightmares of the past that I have already faced and defeated once. Training is postponed until tomorrow. Be punctual.-

Gabranth seemed to be more calm and less restless than before, but Chantal saw him more and more distant, colder and more closed in himself. The girl knew very well that the judge didn't like being approached.

It was useless for Gabranth to try to hide his discomfort, which he concealed through the hatred he feels for the empire, the judge had become the prisoner of a role he did not like and which he himself strangely carried on, but at what price?


	7. Chapter 7

**JUDGES**

*** PRESENT * - Archades 706 AV - Imperial Palace -**

The girl watched the judge walk away, leaving the room where they were training until a few minutes ago. Shortly afterwards, the figure of Judge Zargabaath appeared on the threshold of the room, having come to take a look at how the young assistant of his colleague Gabranth proceeded.

The figure of the judge had suddenly appeared as if out of nothing, Zargabaat was considered by many people, including many soldiers, a judge and an honest person, he was a man a little older than Vayne, he had grizzled black hair and black eyes.

A face with the expression and traits of a mature person with sweet traits at the same time, and he was a courteous person. He was a very tall man with a slender and muscular body.

Even though they did not know much about Chantal, it often happened that they met Judge Zargabaath with whom he often exchanged a few fleeting jokes. Among all the judges, Zargabaath and Gabranth were the only judges with whom Chantal got along very well while with the rest very often there were quite strong discussions.

In particular there was a strong mutual dislike with Judge Drace from whom Chantal was not well seen.

Using an excuse Zargabaath tried to approach the girl, the ways in which the judge turned to Gabranth's assistant were always kind but at the same time unusual.

\- Good morning Lady Chantal, I am honored to see you.

-The pleasure is all my excellency.

\- Has something happened with Judge Gabranth? - Zargabaath inquired asking the girl, the judge was worried about the strange behavior of his colleague.

-Nothing happened. He's just worried, but I don't know the cause.

\- He is always like that, my lady is not new. - Sighed the judge thinking of the situation of Gabranth.

\- Excellence, it won't be new for you, but this thing worries me a lot. I have the feeling that Judge Gabranth always holds the weight of the world on himself. I wonder what is it that keeps it going further? He is different in both soul and body.

He pointed out the girl while thinking about his mentor. He knew well what it felt like to be in that situation.

\- I don't know, my lady. He is the most ambiguous and mysterious of all, I would venture to add that most of the time he is also very atypical. I don't know if it holds the weight of the world, as you say. But I know that the tasks he deals with and carries out, by his Highness, are of great importance. Not for nothing has the complete confidence of the emperor.

-Whether the emperor or another does not matter. The judge is not calm, this is certain.

-Are you not really sure? Did you ask Gabranth? - asked the judge, asking the girl if what she said was true.

\- I know it's enough. One notices above all, even if I know almost nothing about him .. I can't explain how I know these things, but I know them enough-

\- Is the fate of a perfect stranger so dear to you? Excuse the question Lady Chantal, but what is he for you?

-For me?! ...- The judge's question surprised her for the young girl, who had never asked herself what the judge was for her. For her, the judge was like a figure of reference to the ambiguous and mysterious.

Of all the judges and imperial figures, Judge Magister Gabranth had something that attracted something very familiar that in no way could the girl ignore.

Before giving a quick reply to Judge Zargabaath, Chantal wanted to think about it for a moment.

-... he's just my mentor. He has something familiar.

\- Choosing your singular My Lady. I can already tell you what I can tell you about Gabranth. He is alone in this world.

Judge Zargabaath's last sentence shook Chantal's conscience a lot, she too was alone in the world and perhaps for this very reason she felt so close to Judge Gabranth.

"It's as you say, Judge Zargabaath ... Please excuse me, but I should go."

-Chantal go ahead, I won't hold you back. Next time we meet, I hope we have something to talk about you and me. This always if you want it.

Zargabaat told him mischievously, addressing himself politely to Chantal, giving her a little reverence, asking the girl if ever one day in the future she would give him an opportunity to see himself alone.

For Chantal it was not absolutely feasible, also because one was not part of his plans and two she did not return the judge's feelings.

The beautiful Chantal had agreed since she had had the opportunity to meet the various judges, including Zargabaath, who had a certain interest in him that he showed with particular attention especially in his regard.

Encouraged by this way of doing of Zargabaat, Chantal amused while on the other hand, not a little nervous, Judge Gabranth, who was not at all happy with all the attentions that Zargabaath gave to his assistant.

Since they had met Gabranth and Chantal they were very in tune even if in the first times the judge could not in any way see the girl, perceived it as an unnecessary burden that would have only created problems slowing him down in his work.

He thought that the girl was nothing more than a beautiful statue, but she had to change her mind immediately, when I learned to get to know Chantal better.

Gabranth had been quite surprised to see how easily Chantal could understand him. The judge had noted the unusual and special abilities of the girl as well as understanding her great potential.

Judge Magister had so decided to take her under his wing and turn her into his pupil. Chantal was the only one who could see what the judge really looked like even without the mask she had worn for so many years.

Although he had never shown his face to his assistant since he had known her, Gabranth feared that if he ever showed her his face one day, Chantal would see what he had so desperately forgotten for so many years.

He always wore that helmet with her and he also took this "unusual decision" because he wanted to keep a distance from her at all costs.

Gabranth had always felt attracted to Chantal, the more time he spent with her, the more this physical attraction grew. And just to avoid that this thing could somehow distract him from what were his duties and his goals, including revenge, he decided that he would be made with Chantal only when he settled once and for all his brother, locking him up again in that dark prison where he had kept it for two years.

Once Chantal had greeted Judge Zargabaath walking along the corridors of the imperial palace, anyone who met Chantal greeted her silently admiring her beauty.

In the corridors Chantal happened to meet Judge Drace with his protégé Prince Larsa, the young prince, noticing Judge Gabranth's assistant, decided to go and meet her.

\- Lady Chantal is a pleasure to meet you. - Instead of the young prince of the Solidor house as he nodded a little bow at the girl.

-Lord Larsa is also a pleasure for me to see her again.-she returned the young woman smiling at the young man, but then her gaze overtook the young prince and went to rest on that of Judge Drace.

A woman with a harsh and surly expression, she had never liked it.

\- Judge Drace ... you too are there ... for how long.- I notice the girl with such enthusiasm that it was not clear if she was happy to see her again or not.

-We saw you just a few days ago Lady Chantal ... or should I call you by your full name Ashanti Amaya Asherah Ashara Aschen Cenere Chantal Von Rosen ... as you see or good memory unlike you.

-Chantal is more than good Judge Drace. You never fail to recover, I see.

Seeing the turn the situation was taking between the two women, Larsa decided to intervene and change the subject. He decided to ask Chantal if he knew of the new news concerning the kingdom of Dalmasca.

-Lady Chantal have you heard about the new news that arrived here at the palace regarding Dalmasca?

\- Yes, I was informed. I know that your brother Lord Vayne has recently been elected my congratulatory consul. I also learned that during the welcome banquet the palace was attacked by the rebels.

\- I see you know. I am quite sorry for the disorders that have arisen.

I would like the matter to be resolved as peacefully as possible without having losses ... we have already lost enough.

-Lord Larsa your words of peace come deaf to dalmaschi. How can you expect them to listen to you if in their eyes you are the invaders, those who brought war to their kingdom?

The mediation, however peaceful it may be, together with your "good intentions" does not help much ... where they understand things only by force ... you understand that every attempt of yours would be useless to those who do not want to understand. This is the people of Dalmasca.

-Chantal I am not convinced of what you say, I think we can find other solutions.

\- Your majesty you are still too young to understand certain mechanisms if you have not lived them on your skin. Your innocence only goes hand in hand with your ideals ... but if you want to make things more concrete then engage in becoming the next emperor ... You see with only words can serve wrapped but with those you don't get anywhere ... need to act and do the facts.

Your majesty believe me if I say it but in the future you will be called to make decisions that many times will not be shared ... but they will be the lesser evil than others.

Chantal spoke harsh words but decided and resolute at the same time. Words of those who in the past were found to have to adopt and use that kind of attitude, Chantal had always been used to having and making that kind of behavior.

-Your words are always present in everything I do. I do not doubt that we find ourselves in a position of leadership because of the circumstances forced to make such decisions for the common good, I wish I could find other alternatives to this if there are any.

\- Lord Larsa is not of your opinion.

\- Obviously you have a vision of how distorted and reduced what may be the reality that surrounds you.

\- Judge Drace with you have no right to talk to me in this. Just do your duty as Lord Larsa's tutor, your job is that! Therefore your task is not to judge mine ... you are like a dog waiting for the orders of its master.

That last sentence from Chantal was like a slap in the face for Judge Drace, who for a moment lost her lucidity and tried to give the rude young woman a slap that Chantal promptly avoided by grabbing the judge's wrist.

Everything happened in a flash, Drace could not explain how that girl had managed to guess and block her action. Chantal had taken a totally different attitude than a few minutes before, now she seemed totally another person.

For a single moment, Chantal wished she could assert who she was, but remembering what time it was, her potion refrained from making any reckless gesture. He couldn't throw away two years of hard work to become what he was for a comment from a stupid Archadian judge.

\- Here you are nobody! You have no title from your ... so moderate the tones.

Drace reminded Chantal that she had no qualifications and certainly did not have a position that mattered and that if she was there it was due to the emperor without whom she was nobody.

But Drace didn't know how much he was wrong about Chantal ... especially concerning his titles.


	8. Chapter 8

**SOME YEARS AGO**

*** Past - 4 years before the fall of Dalmasca ***

**Rabanastre 700 high valendian**

Rabanastre four years before the fall of the kingdom and the death of Raminas, during a day of the rainy season, more precisely one afternoon of a day like so many princess Ondine stood on a terrace of the highest towers of the palace.

More precisely one of the areas of the building that were still being renovated. The place was fairly quiet, restoration work had stopped for some time due to the rainy season.

Ondine found that place very suitable for her, because she was far from the court and from the continuous gossip that constantly circulated about her and the royal family.

The young princess was pondering between herself why they had given her so many names, and what's more all tied to the goddess of water. Her father had told her that she had been born during one of those days of the rainy season, and had been named in honor of those gods.

Ondine often wondered how his mother must have been, he had often asked his father or other people, but strangely no one knew how to respond well. They told him only that she was the daughter of a courtesan, but by the way many and told him, it seemed to sound more like a lie than the truth.

Someone had even said that she was not even an illegitimate daughter of a concubine, but only of a poor orphan adopted by her majesty, since the only remaining heir could not survive and given also the advanced age of the king, to give birth to a another heir was almost impossible.

The sky was almost black, covered with large black clouds, which did not let even a ray of sunlight pass, and very soon Rabanastre would have been hit by a violent downpour.

The mood of Princess Ondine was not the best that day, indeed it reflected exactly the weather conditions of that day.

The young woman loved the warm and sunny days typical of the desert climate of Dalmasca unlike those days so dark and gray of the rainy season.

The princess glanced at the immense city of Rabanastre, heedless of all her problems, she didn't even think that the war was overwhelming them.

Meanwhile for the whole building, the court and especially the guards seemed to be in turmoil, the princess Ondine was gone and did not seem to be anywhere.

Vossler was almost on the verge of losing his patience, he had been unable to find the princess for several hours and it seemed that she had vanished into thin air. The knight had nerves on his skin and considered that girl a real unconscious person who was not very suitable for court life.

While Basch, a friend and comrade in Vosler's arms, was quiet and quite stoic in this situation so agitated. The captain approaching Vossler put a hand on his shoulder letting him know that he would take care of finding the princess.

Vossler shook his head asserting to Basch that he was spoiling the princess too much and that this was not a good thing, given his position. Basch replied that he knew it, but the opposite was also true, that he was the only one the princess really listened to over the king and the royal family.

Calmly Captain Vossler, Basch went to look for the princess, most likely the captain already knew where the girl was hiding.

Ondine was blissfully contemplating the view of the Dalmatian capital, when she heard some footsteps approaching her and a tinkling sound of armor. He already knew who it was.

The girl turned abruptly towards Captain Basch, smiling softly at him, not at all surprised by his presence, rather she was rather happy to see him again.

As much as all the others tried to look for Princess Ondine, this one was never found strangely while the opposite always happened when it came to the handsome blond captain.

"Your Majesty, Lady Ondine you should not be here, everyone is looking for you", asserted Basch, coming closer.

-Please call me Nereid ... All the others already call me .- the princess said, looking down for a second in front of the knight.

-You already found me ... you don't mind if I ask you to stay here a little more with me ... I still don't want to come back down.- the princess said blushing in her face, staring into her eyes the beautiful knight.

The sweetness of that request sounded almost like a plea to Basch. The knight was very worried about that girl, but above all he always knew that he would hardly have said no, if the request was not unreasonable ... and sometimes he was, and he had often found himself telling her no to great disappointment of the same .

Disappointed that it lasted briefly, for Ondine he was never able to be angry with Basch, and the "nice" of the princess towards the knight was well known.

But once again Basch was forced to say no and to remind her of her duties as a princess.

-My Lady I remind you of your duties.- the knight told her with a certain authority trying to keep a calm and calm tone, being careful not to bump the girl.

"As if I didn't already have enough," Ondine said, emitting a long and deep sigh, then resuming speaking.

-I always did everything they told me ... my education is not like Ashe's and you know ... she will one day become queen and I ...- but the sentence was interrupted Ondine did not dare to go further.

-Voi, vi ergerete come difensore di Dalmasca, al comando dell'Ordine. Adesso non potete capirlo siete ancora troppo giovane, ma vostro padre, il re vuole il meglio per voi, e visto i doni di cui gli dei vi hanno fatto dono, è meglio che voi impariate a padroneggiarli tutti.- le ricordò Basch.

-I mie poteri...i sacerdoti trovano "_la mia magia strana_", per loro è qualcosa di nuovo.- aggiunse la principessa guardando negli occhi il soldato.

-Voi siete il "Bagliore Bianco"... è un giorno con la vostra magia diventerete la più grande "maga" che Ivalice abbia potuto vedere. Sarete in grado di compiere grandi opere. - le disse il cavaliere augurando alla ragazza un futuro bello e radioso, ma per qualche strano motivo Ondine non sembrava così convinta.

-Ciò che desidero è la libertà. Non la fama o la gloria.- disse la ragazza buttando un occhiata sulla città dalmasca, ma allo stesso tempo Basch capiva bene il desiderio della ragazza, ma la sua posizione era un'altra.

-Ora però dobbiamo andare! Non volete far innervosire Vossler o qualcun'altro più di quanto non lo siano già. - la esorto Basch porgendole la mano, gesto che Ondine non rifiutò accettando di buon grado.

-Sapere che Vossler perdesse così la calma, non me lo aspettavo proprio, anche se ammetto che è molto autoritario. Più di voi. Se fosse per lui mobiliterebbe l''intero ordine per cercarmi. Nè sono lusingata...- Scoppio in una risatina la principessa mentre guardava Basch soddisfatta della sua "marachella".

Ondine adorava far arrabbiare Vossler ogni volta che ci riusciva, il capitano perdeva sempre la sua compostezza tipica del soldato e puntualmente la situazione finiva o con l'intervento di Basch o una sonora paternale da parte del capitano Vosler e poi dello stesso re.

Basch ora mai aveva capito per quale motivo la principessa faceva queste cose, quello che più desiderava essere più libera, ma ciò nonostante non poteva lasciar correre, quella era anche una mancanza di rispetto nei confronti di persone come lui e Vossler che stavano semplicemente cercando di fare il suo lavoro.

-Maestà non è una cosa, questa di cui andare fieri. Cercate di mostrare più rispetto! Il vostro comportamento è una mancanza soprattutto di riguardi verso persone come me e Vossler che stanno semplicemente facendo il nostro lavoro. Per noi non è semplice come lo è per voi. -Ribadì l'uomo con una certa durezza che fece passare a Ondine tutta la voglia di scherzare, non le piaceva affatto vedere così il capitano.

-Cercate di comportarvi in maniera più sensata. Non siete una di quelle sciocche dame di corte, da voi mi aspetto che siate migliore e che diate il buon esempio.- Aggiunse l'huma con una certa gravità nel tono di voce, Basch non poteva tollerare un simile comportamento nella sua principessa, poteva aspettarselo dalle altre dame di corte ma non da lei.

Ondine avverti un'ondata di gelo fra lei e il capitano, quella volta doveva veramente aver esagerato. La giovane percepì nell'uomo un certo fastidio per le sue parole e anche del rammarico, lo sentiva deluso e rattristato da un simile comportamento che non si aspettava potesse venire da lei.

La distanza tra i due sembrava aumentare ad ogni istante, e l'aria spensierata della giovane principessa era di colpo sparita, non c'era più voglia di ridere.

Suddenly, just before going down the stairs, Ondine suddenly stopped and fixed the figure of the captain a few steps below her. The princess asked him a rather strange question.

\- Captain, how can you always find me? - asked the girl.

Captain Basch looked at her for a few moments, then sighed and said he knew her well now and knew how it was done, so some things didn't surprise him anymore.

-I know you since you had a little more than a few months and I saw you grow up, some things don't surprise me anymore ... you are incredible of yours already.-

\- It will surprise you to know Captain that you can never know how people are done. I neither know anything. Dalmasca is a small kingdom, but with a history of all respect behind him ... yet ... it is said that a solid kingdom like this can exist for a long time. Just as between our allies there can also be traitors ... and all this while we are unaware of this.

Basch understood the princess's speech well but didn't know what the girl was referring to with the utmost expression of pint seriousness on her face. That expression he had learned to recognize it well ... wondering if the soldier wondered if it was not another of the "evil" prophecies of the princess.

A strange power to how much feared by everyone, even by the king himself, so when this happened, the princess could not explain the origin of her words well, she only replied that things were like this and that they would be like that.

A terrible power according to all.

\- You are right. Most of all you have the gift of understanding who lies to those who tell the truth ... but here you are surrounded only by people who love you and want your good only and exclusively for you.- the captain tried to reassure her, but Ondine was not convinced.

\- Don't lie to me Basch! "The princess said looking into the captain's eyes.

-You know what my power is and almost my "gifts". I see all those people at court who make continuous comparisons between me and my sister, while then they fill me with flattery and smiles. All they do is praise my abilities when then behind my back they fear "my powers".

They even thought that I could be anyone's daughter, as if being the illegitimate daughter of a concubine was not enough .- She said, giving herself off the princess of all that situation.

Basch remained silent, it was useless to speak, his words would have been ineffective, and even if he wanted to give her a hug, his position could not and would prevent him.

All that situation on Ondine had reminded her of an old episode of her childhood when the young woman was about 9 years old.

It was an ordinary day and Ondine was in the royal library, among ancient shelves full of dusty books and ancient and precious parchments, when among them I find a parchment sealed in an ancient case.

The ancient document told the deeds of his ancestor, the king dynast Raithwall

and how the Gods satisfied with his work gave him the "Celestial Cocoon"

so that he would keep it and protect it.

No one knew what it contained, not even the king himself, the gods only mentioned that the cocoon contained a being with the powers of a god.

The story had so much struck the imagination of the princess Ondine that even with the passing of the years, she had never forgotten that story, wondering what the "blue cocoon" contained.

The princess imagined that somewhere in that ancient palace, the room in which her ancestors had concealed the cocoon was hiding. For years the princess had turned the royal palace in search of the cocoon room, but she had never found anything.

With time Ondine began to make us the hand, and this initiative of him to turn for every lost and long forgotten corner of the building became a habit of the girl.

Ondine thus made up for his lack of freedom, which one of his status had to endure. The princess was convinced that when she found the ancient treasure, something would change.

And while she was still absorbed by this memory, the princess remembered the presence of Captain Basch who had silently observed her all the time.

Once again the captain urged the girl to return to the others, down to the palace. Ondine nodded, as he descended the last steps to reach the captain at the bottom of the stairs.

Along the way the girl remained silent, staring for a long time at the knight's back, her large shoulders and long blond hair that some rebellious lock fell down his forehead.

The rider's hair moved with each step of the latter and Ondine loved to admire that figure moving with such determination.

Many questions and thoughts invaded the mind of the princess and all had as their only point of reference the handsome captain. Basch was a figure that captured the attention of Ondine, who had always found that man an example and a model to admire and follow.

It was no coincidence that Basch was his favorite and also that of his father, among the knights in his service. He embodied not only the knight model dedicated to his duties but also a model of man and hero that everyone loved.

Thus Basch's fame was such that despite his humble origins everyone considered him a myth.

As much as Ondine knew Captain Basch, many things about him were closed to her. The princess knew of the captain only those aspects which concerned the soldier and the captain of the Order as he was, but not those of the man behind the armor.

Of the knight Ser Basch Von Ronsemburg Ondine knew many things, but as a man he had not the faintest idea how it could be. Even if a little something could be guessed thanks to various aspects that the knight shows and thanks also to his powers the princess could understand how the captain was made.


	9. Chapter 9

**Double game - The truth hides in the shadows**

*** Present - Archades 706 Alto Valendiano ***

After the umpteenth provocation by Judge Drace, Chantal limits herself only to throwing a hateful look at that woman, who could hardly bear it.

The girl always had the impression that Drace always looked her up and down every time he met her.

Chantal had never liked that woman and from what she could perceive it was not a nice thought. Yet the two of them were among the few women to cover two typically male positions.

Gabrant's assistant had had the impression that Drace was keeping an eye on her and was waiting for a misstep to put her in trouble. A glance between the two, the dalmasca already took into account that surely Gabranth would have taken it again due to her lack of respect for Drace.

She didn't like it, but it was stronger than her to respond in an irreverent way to certain people who turned out to be indigestible.

Drace had continued suspicions towards Gabranth's assistant, especially because he was certain that the girl's face was somehow familiar to her but she did not remember where and when she had known how to meet him.

Chantal looked at the woman once more with a certain contempt and with an excuse tried to get away from her, she had a few free hours, given that the training with her judge had skipped and consequently the various commitments related to him, certainly not he had no desire to waste precious time arguing with that female judge. He also knew that later in the afternoon Gabranth had to make him recover his training, so he had to be ready.

That morning Chantal had found the head of the ninth most strange and nervous division of the usual, indeed she had not been able to understand even reading the thoughts and emotions of the judge which was the trigger for those emotions.

The girl was very upset and clearly felt that something was wrong.

In the last hours of the morning, Chantal had done nothing but receive information and reports concerning Dalmasca, it had been an effort for her to read and all those news concerning her former homeland of which she had no good memories.

The job was work and Chantal had to do her duty, even against her will. He hoped that among those news they would require something useful, but all of them more or less report the same news, the attack of the resistance to the royal palace during the banquet in honor of Vayne.

Although she worked in the ninth section of the Empire, very often and more than willingly she avoided all the news that in the last two years concerned Dalmasca passing the reading of this information to other assistants of Gabranth.

It was now known to Gabranth, the hatred that his personal assistant had for Dalmasca but nevertheless resumed it very often when he noticed that the girl was not informed about the latest news regarding the Dalmasca and its situation, in the last two years the Dalmatian population he had created many problems, especially because it was suspected that there were opponents among them and the judge had been given the task of discovering and eventually suppressing these rioters.

Leaving Judge Drace behind, Chantal headed to the offices of the ninth division, where she had been charged with collecting the latest reports on news from various informants who had returned to Archades for several days to report.

After about ten minutes passed walking between the various corridors of the imperial palace, Chantal finally found herself in the offices of the ninth division, some people who worked there seeing her greeted her and the girl returned the greeting.

After a few meters she found herself in front of a room where the reports that the various informants had to deliver were located. The reports had already been delivered a few hours before, and the girl only had to pick them up, they found on a large shelf divided by order of importance.

Chantal said the reports covering a week's time frame, especially the reports concerning the Dalmatian territory, the secrecy level of these documents was among the highest.

Usually the archive where reports and reports were delivered and eventually kept, was always under close supervision, the checks were complex.

Only a few people could access it, especially if these people were somehow directly connected to the judges. The level of secrecy of the documents that Chantal was looking for were among those of utmost secrecy. And getting those documents out of those archives was out of the question.

The girl knew that she had to find a way to have them .. she would then make copies without everyone's knowledge. It was easy for her to get into the archive and get those documents, being Gabranth's personal assistant.

It would have been enough to say that the judge needed those documents, for a check to make sure that the guards would have let her pass. Chantal also took into account that he also had to come up with a convincing excuse with the judge to justify his action.

Gabranth was not a man who was easily made fun of, as other people might have been, Chantal knew that sooner or later the judge would ask him to visit the archives, so he was down thinking about what he could tell him.

She had never shown much interest in the issues of Dalmasca and the rioters, even though for the position she held she always had to be well informed. Chantal would have probably used this excuse with the judge ... even if he would have some second thoughts about it.

Taken out the documents from the archive, the dalmasca looked for a secluded place in which she could consult the documents and, if ever, make copies, through a technological device of her own invention that she had patented in the Draklor laboratories.

The contraption in question was a small, flat-screen electronic device that, by exploiting the magic from which it was fed, functioned as an archive of images and documents that, once scanned, were converted into files on the device, which was in effect an archive. multimedia and interactive.

The device could also function as a communicative device that exploited the magical interferences of the Mystes.

Chantal often used it for various tasks, used it very often when she was hunting for the wanted. On the device he recorded the prey, the information concerning him, the reward, complete with photos attached near, before the capture and after.

It was a very comfortable and versatile device, it also had the function of an alarm clock and an electronic diary with which Chantal marked all the training sessions with Gabranth the working hours with him and those of the Darkolor laboratory.

With this device he was able to organize his life and his time in detail, without which he certainly would not have been able to live up to his commitments.

It took almost an hour and a half to scan and save all the documents, the whole operation went smoothly. After copying the documents, Chantal reported the reports in place.

One of the guards who guarded the archive asked the girl if the documents had been useful, promptly Chantal nodded, which soon after was about to replace the various files, after which she decided to go home.

His day had not come to an end, there were several hours before evening came and yet, the girl was living within herself a strong tension to which she had never felt for almost two years whenever she had anything to do with the judges.

It was like riding a roller coaster, a misstep and Chantal could say goodbye to achieving her plans.

For that morning the girl recognized that she had learned various interesting things, now she just wanted to go home and read the copies of the documents she had taken a few hours before.

Taking his own airship from the aerodrome of the imperial palace, Chantal headed for the uptown areas where he had lived together with Brace, his roommate.

That day Brace was the foreman, as a general and an Archadian soldier, he was obliged to observe precise timetables to which he could in no way fail.

The coexistence between Brace and Chantal was very quiet. Brace was a very positive and cheerful person with whom Chantal was very in tune.

In the little free time Brace, if he could, accompanied Chantal in some of his hunt for the wanted up and down the entire Ivalice. This did not displease Brace, who had an excuse to break away from his job as a soldier.

It took almost half an hour to arrive in front of an imposing skyscraper, one of the highest in all of Archades if the imperial palace were excluded. Chantal lived on one of the highest floors, together with her roommate, when the girl returned home she noticed the absence of the latter.

Most likely Brace still had to be at work.

"Better so ..." Chantal thought as she entered her apartment, looking around, she threw her bag on the sofa in the living room, not far from the entrance.

After that he threw himself tired on a big puff a few inches from the couch on which he had thrown his things.

Finally she was at home and could relax, there was no one to disturb her as instead happened when she was at the imperial palace, which was always alert, attentive to everything around her.

Above all he had to endure the pleasant disadvantage his powers brought upon him. Always having to deal with the judges, especially reading their thoughts and emotions, voluntarily or not in the long run, got very tired Chantal, who was tired of keeping a wary attitude towards any imperial.

Imagine keeping at bay the strong emotions that the Magister Judges provoked them, for Chantal it was a continuous source of stress, which he unwillingly endured for two years now.

Fortunately, not all Magister Judges were like that. Gabranth was a rather quieter and more tolerant type if he were not given the reason to make him angry, which with Chantal happened all too often.

This is because according to Gabranth, Chantal did not know how to stay in her place, and the two fights were very frequent. Especially since Gabranth did not tolerate in any way that he was put in difficulty in front of the other judges.

Gabranth already had great difficulty in relating to the other judges, who openly despised him, underlining also in a slightly veiled way how much he was out of place with respect to them and all this because of his origins.

Over the years Gabranth had learned not to give it weight, especially also because he had no respect for his colleagues except Drace and Zargabaath who were the only ones with whom he could have a civil dialogue.

Even Chantal like Gabranth more or less received the same treatment from the other judges, who were likewise despised by Chantal.

Made except for Zargabaath and Gabranth himself.

Chantal once at home could finally relax, and look around. The living room was in order as usual, no ornament or other object was out of place.

The living room was very large on the left there was a large window from the valley, the city of archades was observed in all its splendor.

The furniture that decorated the room was very simple and with a very modern designer, different from the Archadian taste. The colors were then all in shades of sand or beige.

There were also wooden details such as a large chest supported along the whole, on which were placed several white ceramic vases and some large books, which Chantal loved to read in his free time.

At the center of the room there was a large glass and steel table, and various objects were placed on it. In front of the table there was a large sand-colored sofa and several white cushions were scattered around it, including the bag that Chantal had placed as soon as she entered.

On the left was the mud-colored puff on which Chantal sat. In front of her stood the window that looked out on the city. Archadian, while between this and one end of the sofa there was a round table of modest dimensions around which there were four woven wicker chairs on which finely decorated cushions were placed.

Near the table was a large metal arched lamp, while the curtains of the huge window were white. For the entire stay, plants could not be missing scattered around, some placed near the table next to the window and other plants were near the mud-colored puff.

Two meters away from the sofa and annexing the living room, more precisely to his right was the kitchen, which was very modern, its shelves were all sand-colored, the same shade as the furniture in the living room.

Some parts of the kitchen instead were made of steel, like the stove, the handles and the sink.

The kitchen was shaped like an elle, with a breakfast table attached which also served as a peninsula, next to it there were then two tall wooden stools.

Chantal's apartment was very spacious, it included in addition to the living room and the kitchen, a huge bathroom, Chantal's bedroom, Brace's, a guest room, a small library and other more or less impotent rooms ..

Chantal spent several minutes lying on the pouff in which her body seemed to have sunk as much as she had thrown herself into it, her eyes turned towards the ceiling and her head with her thoughts was elsewhere.

On the other hand, Chantal was already imagining how long it would take to read and memorize the reports she had taken from the archive. Reports and reports were more than twenty, most of which Chantal suspected contained information of little relevance to what he was looking for.

It was almost three years that he was in Archades, Chantal had been trying to gather information about a certain person all this time. But until that moment his research had not given the desired result.

It was certainly not the first time that Chantal had stolen documents of maximum security concerning the information collected and disseminated by the ninth division and the research carried out by the Drakolor laboratories.

Within two years, Chantal had gotten its hands on a lot of crucial information for the Archadian empire. It was not easy for Chantal to get hold of it, if the hard research work she had done in those years had been discovered it would have been thwarted and the girl could not afford such a result.

All the information taken away from the Archadi empire as well as having been saved in the electronic device that Chantal always carried with her, had also been saved in another device that the girl had provided to hide and of which only she alone knew the exact hiding place .

After recovering a little, Chantal got up from the puff she was on and went to the kitchen where a hot tea was made. The girl had a strong pain due to her power, with which she had lived together for years now.

That was one of his many secrets that he was careful not to say, no one to know about his abilities, not even Brace.

Meanwhile, as the water reached its boiling point, Chantal began to read and view the contents of the documents he had stolen from the archive.

Gabranth's information gathering system was very efficient, and was one of the first things Chantal had learned and memorized about the judge. Along with this, the girl had also taken steps to memorize and draw up a list of the judge's entire network of acquaintances, complete with a file of all the spies that Gabranth controlled.

The grandmother division was one of the most complex and important departments of the entire government of the empire. Knowing his secrets gave those in his command a position of superiority over all others.

Chantal knew well that whoever was at the head of this division, that is Gabranth was one of those people from which he had to keep well on his guard. The girl was well aware of the shady dealings the judge was dealing with.

There were many times when silent observed the tasks that the judge received and of which he made no word.

Chantal silently watched everything, he knew very well what Gabranth was capable of and how dangerous he could be, but nevertheless the judge never showed signs of aggression as others showed.

Information was collected through various informants or spies that Gabranth had disseminated throughout the Ivalice territory, thus forming a dense network of contacts. Each informant who provided a report, having transcribed this on it had discovered in a given area, had to include in the report beyond date also names of potential suspects and a whole series of details, which the informants passed directly to Judge Gabranth who selected the various news, from those less important than those to be transmitted to the emperor in the Senate.

The first ten reports that Chantal read, all spoke of the attack of the resistance at the palace of Rabanastre during the banquet in honor of the appointment of Vayne as consul of Dalmasca.

According to reports from some sources they had captured, some elements of the resistance had infiltrated the palace, mixing with the servants, and they then had their companions bring in, causing havoc during the festivities.

As the reading seemed to get interesting, Chantal interrupted the reading to check the water she had boiled, which had meanwhile reached boiling point.

The girl put out the fire and the water, taking care not to pour the contents out of the cup she had previously prepared, putting a green tea bag in it.

Chantal loved that drink, which had the power to calm her nerves, while the bounty hunter resumed checking documents in about two and a half hours, the girl had checked more than half of the reports.

In addition to the resistance attack, Chantal had discovered that the imperials had captured a woman, a certain Amalia whom the informants had identified as one of the rebel leaders.

At that moment Chantal's face darkened, while a slight sensation of annoyance slowly invaded the young woman's body. Somewhere inside her, Chantal seemed strangely happy in some way to read that news.

In the end Chantal after more than three hours of reading, finally reached the last report, which happens to be written by Gabranth himself. Chantal did not believe his eyes, among the various documents he had taken there was one proper to his boss.

The girl was immediately curious to read the document very carefully, more than she had done with all the others. Chantal began to read the content, but as she proceeded with the reading of the document, did her heart start beating harder, that she was close to what she was looking for?

The report of Gabranth, reported of an interrogation done to a special prisoner, in the heart of what was once the Fortress of Nalbina.

The detainee in question was placed in a cell in isolation in the depths of the fortress.

Chantal wondered why Gabranth had even gone so far as to subject an inmate subjected to maximum security to interrogation. What did he want from this person?

As the reading progressed, Chantal read something that made her literally whiten. His eyes had difficulty reading those last lines of the report.

**_... Inmate No. 303 Basch Von Ronsenburg ..._**

What had Chantal stumbled upon, she asked herself. Reading that name, Chantal could not believe his eyes, he must have been dead for more than two years. Now it turned out that he was alive. What a story this was now.

Chantal felt nervous and agitated, could not believe or simply did not want to believe it. The world seemed to stop and the girl's eyes widened, once again reading those lines and then that name.

He felt the ground failing under his feet, he was dizzy and could not explain why but something inside her had never started.

Chantal's cold blood was failing her as she read Gabranth's report more and more upset. The interrogation had ended in nothing, nothing had been discovered about the mysterious figure of Amalia.

Following the report reported the detainee's escape by some unidentified subjects, not that of their disappearance.

After reading, Chantal put the documents away and took time to think about what she had just discovered. He took a long pause to think about it and rearrange his thoughts and what he had done up to that point.

Finally he had the evidence he had desperately sought, but one thing he wanted to understand, what role he played in all this Gabranth and what things tied him to the figure of Basch, a man who had been guilty of a serious fault.

Chantal thought about it and gradually reconnected everything he had known about the Gabranth movements in the last few days, especially when he learned of the departure of these for Dalmasca.

The girl realized that it was for these reasons the cause of all that nervousness on the part of the judge.

The past was coming back to knock on his door and sooner or later the truth would come to the surface, things were never as they seemed and Chantal knew all too well.

The girl at that point got up from where she was sitting and approached the immense window overlooking Archades and opened it.

Chantal stepped out onto the immense terrace which was accessed through the glass door of the window in the living room. She wanted to get some fresh air in the apartment she missed the air and she desperately needed to get out of that room. He wanted to somehow distance himself from what he had discovered.

But her thoughts were about giving her no peace.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Crossing destinies**_

_***Past***_

_**Rabanastre 695 High Valendian**_

The training sessions of the Order of the Knights of Dalmasca were considered among the most difficult of the entire Dalmatian army. The Order existed since the foundation of the kingdom if not before, a legend said that it was the goddess herself to want the birth of this order, appearing in a dream to the founders of Casa Dalmasca.

Everything was little more than a legend of some centuries and yet it was said that Rabanastre himself had risen up at the behest of the goddess, that same goddess who would one day appear to the heirs of Raithwall.

The knights became part of this order were chosen among the best soldiers of the army, who had distinguished themselves for their value and great audacity. They were an elite of chosen soldiers dedicated not only to Dalmasca's protection but also to his royal family.

Roland was the eldest son of the king along with Valiant, the second was part of this order, most of their brothers had not yet joined him because they were still too young.

Roland and Valiant were the only ones with the experience and training necessary to maintain a position of prestige as a General and Captain compared to their brothers.

The greatest of Raminas's sons was Roland, he was twenty-seven years old and was the exact copy of his father as a young man, he had long sandy blond hair, two beautiful blue eyes and strong features. He was a very different man with a slender and muscular build that reflected his proud and proud nature.

Valorous unlike his older brother he wore his shorter blond hair, his irises were gray his features softer than Roland, whose stature was quite similar.

Between the two brothers there was a difference of a few years, but Valiant seemed to have more years than his older brother who instead seemed younger.

Valiant had a temperament and a way of doing things that were too calm, he was a person with few words, he loved to read books, his interest in science and ancient technologies was very strong.

Roland, on the other hand, preferred combat and military strategies to the cultural interests of his younger brother. Raminas himself was proud of his children.

Both princes, after joining the ancient Order, had learned of the secret that the B'nargin family had jealously guarded for centuries. The story of the "heavenly gift" was true. It was not that story that everyone had been used to believing for centuries, a myth without foundation, it was pure reality.

The gift of the ancient gods was real, it had taken shape before their eyes.

The goddess was finally born and they had the task of defending her. They always remembered the ancient oath to which every knight of the Order was obliged to obey without distinction, whether he was king, nobleman or common man.

_**... Be the shield that defends his word. Be the sword that hits his enemies where his voice does not come. Be a right knight according to his will. To protect and serve ...**_

They had the task of protecting her, the same royal family had this task whatever the cost. She was fundamental for everyone.

Roland and Valiant when they learned the truth, their eyes, their ears and their minds struggled to accept reality. They did not understand how that child of only five years could be the embodiment of that creature.

It was almost four years since Raminas's two sons knew the truth, which by now had become part of their daily lives.

They saw her grow carefree, intrigued by the world around her, her "gifts" had manifested immediately, from the beginning they were only the displacement of some object with thought then the demonstrations had always become stranger.

Mostly they concerned little things and strange attitudes of the girl, which seemed to read in people's minds and in their minds. It all came so naturally and she didn't know how to give herself any logical explanation.

The priests and the various no mou who were next to her assumed that her "gifts" were due to an innate talent and very similar to magic, they had explained to her that some races were particularly naturally related to this thing.

I no mou and viera were a clear example.

For this reason Raminas had insisted that the little girl receive a respectable education compared to the others, the little one was always surrounded by some Kiltian priest who gave her notions about Ivalice's cosmology, its ancient gods and the legends connected to them. And all that concerned the history of his world.

The no mou taught her the most powerful and ancient magic they possessed, just as the viera taught her their ancient knowledge, along with the lost languages of Ivalice. They also taught her the ancient art of herbalism and alchemy other than Huma.

The girl immediately showed herself an obedient and very curious pupil to learn all those things that her teachers tried to teach her. Through them, she saw things differently than humas. With them the child immediately felt in tune and the affinity was much stronger than when instead she was with the humas.

Not always the baby could find herself in tune with the various people of the stuff designated to her person along with some members of the royal family. He felt their thoughts and their feelings, they called it a stain on the royal family.

She wasn't as regal as Ashe or the other princes was, she was only the daughter of a concubine with no title. A woman whose family had fallen into disgrace, the daughter of a noble last of her family.

The queen showed herself merciful to her, she told her stepdaughter how much her mother "Achante" was a woman and a lady of marvelous companionship.

So much to have deserved the nickname of Lady Ortensia, not only for his passion for this unusual flower but also because its delicate beauty reminded this plant.

Not only that, the name of Achante itself came from a distortion of the ancient name Acanthe, that is the name of the acanthus plant. A plant full of thorns but which for dalmaschi was considered a symbol of spontaneity and virginity as the plant was born spontaneous and indomitable where the earth was not cultivated.

The leaves of Acanto embroidered adorning the garments of the most important personalities. On the clothes of Achanta the leaves of this plant were embroidered, the emblem of his family.

And the little girl listened carefully to the queen's words, told him how painful the loss of Lady Ortensia had been to her, of how she missed her.

Achante had been a sister, had kept her company when the queen had lost some of her children.

Although Lady Ortensia had been designated as a concubine for the soprano, Ashe's mother had never hated her, knowing what role was hers.

Queen Eleonore Amalia Ondore was the younger sister of the Marquis Hondore IV, son of the governors of Buhjerba, the heavenly city.

But for Halim his dear and sweet "Ellen" always remained, he had not found it changed at all since he learned that he was again pregnant with the last son of the Dalmatian king. His golden Ellen had given birth to a child after eight sons, even more surprised had been learning about the birth of another son of the king, also a child from one of his many concubines.

**Past - Six years before ***

**Nabradia - Verdpale royal palace -686 High Valendian**

Raminas was talking to the council of ministers, it was one of the usual typical days, nothing new on the horizon. Relations with the kingdom of Nabradia had always been excellent and had recently also improved with the birth of the second son, Prince Rasler.

For the event King Endimion had been happy to announce a huge party for the birth of his last heir. Crown prince Valkion was also thrilled to have a little brother.

The celebrations at the Verdpale palace were so many above all that they had begun immediately after the birth of the small Rasler, this was the name that King Endimion, his father had chosen after holding it in his arms.

The court magicians and some oracles had predicted to the king that his second son would have a bright future and would be a king without equal.

The king could only be happy with this announcement.

The festivities had lasted for several days, the same Raminas had also been invited to take part with his family.

For centuries the two lineages descended from the King Dinasta, that of the Heios and the B'nargin, had remained separate.

For the recent birth, Raminas congratulated the ruler of Nabradia very much. Both the two families were on excellent terms and many hoped one day to see these two great families again, reunited in a single kingdom as it had been centuries before.

The Verdpale celebration hall was something spectacular and indescribable, it could only compete with the royal palace of Rabanastre. Many historians and intellectuals debated which of the two royal palaces was architecturally the most beautiful.

The fact is that these figures had never found a happy medium. The Verdpale palace stood in the midst of a splendid and luxuriant lake, and the spectacle it offered rising on its waters whenever the sun rose and struck its aquatic surface was something indescribable.

In comparison the palace of Rabanastre was immense, if the Verdpale was unique in its kind to rise in the middle of the waters of a lake, the Dalmatian palace was famous for not only being immense but for having undergone many changes and renovations over 700 years .

Which was to say that the various historians and art scholars were forced to keep in mind all the various modifications that the palace of Rabanastre had undergone in seven centuries of history, considering also that a good part of the palace was also under renovation considering its older areas.

Whenever they started talking about these two architectural buildings, their debates were not only interminable, they were also very accessible.

The throne room was something magnificent, it was not only the largest room in the whole building, but also the most sumptuous, every single corner of that room was richly decorated, from the ceilings, to the walls up to the tiles that made up the floor.

Everything was a small masterpiece, and all this did nothing but reflect and scream the wealth and prosperity of the Nabrian royal family.

Raminas every time he looked at the Verdpale palace he could do nothing but wonder, yet even his palace was no less. It was years since he and Endimion knew each other, they had grown up together and so had their fathers.

That evening both their respective sovereigns found themselves discussing their kingdoms and the future that awaited them, Endimion had heard from some of his ambassadors that he had sent Dalmasca about the recent mourning that Raminas had had regarding his children, an epidemic of plague had fallen on the city making many victims is among them there were also some of the children of Raminas.

The ruler of Nabudis seized that occasion in which the sovereign of Dalmasca was also present to offer his condolences. Knowing for Endimion that one of his friends had suffered such a serious loss had saddened him a lot.

As happy as those years were, there were some things that were wrong, Endimion had known several months before Archadia's political and military moves and from what he could see, these maneuvers had aroused this nation, he worried him a lot.

Everyone knew it, even the small kingdoms bordering the climate of tension that Archadia was creating and its expansionist aims were certainly not a mystery to many.

The empire of Rozaria was certainly not less, it was expanding to life eastward, for some months the king of Nabradia had done nothing but have brief meetings with Rozaria to talk about some possible political agreement.

There were few hopes, above all because Endimion, despite having a part of Rozaria, felt close to two fires, ready to explode at the slightest chance.

Many at court did not tolerate that stalemate and the court had by now divided into two factions, there were those who suggested they ally with Archadia before it made its move, those who suggested looking west towards Rozaria.

Instead, a clear minority was lined up with the king and shared his thoughts, or they find it difficult to take a position in such a situation without antagonizing either side.

Others suggested that a possible alliance with Dalmasca be considered.

Endimion found himself in agreement with this thought, but he considered the thing still unworkable, although relations with Dalmasca were good, the king still didn't feel like making a decision.

The news that the various Nabrian diplomats wore were not at all reassuring, recently news came from the east of Valendia about a war between Archadia and the Republic of Landis, a small nation bordering on Nabradia.

Landis, though it had been a small state, boasted a decidedly special history and culture, and for some years it had been targeted by the Archadian Empire.

From before the empire had sought a diplomatic way but the continuous refusals of the Landis politicians had decreed its end. In fact the Landisian population had firmly opposed the various ambassadors that Archadia sent to mediate some political agreement.

Attempts had been made several times by the empire that strongly desired that Landis become an integral part of the empire.

The proud people of Landis was certainly not a nation that was duped for so little, firmly proud of its identity, was determined to maintain its independence even if it meant going to war. And so it happened, Landis went to war by tenaciously refusing the Imperial occupation.

Knowing what was happening to Landis, he was agitating not just Endimion who expected that sooner or give you the Archadian Empire would have turned his gaze on them.

Trying to drive away these sad thoughts, Endimion tried to focus on the present and the celebrations of the birth of his son.

That evening he would have let himself go, for a few hours he would have stopped acting as a king and he would have worn those of a simple father. He would present his second heir, Prince Rasler, to everyone.

The throne room was richly decorated for the occasion, counting how many nobles, politicians and important personalities who were present that night was nothing short of impossible.

There were not even counted how many servants packed the hall, they went everywhere with huge trays full of every good thing. All tried to where they walked, their clothes, however simple they might have been, were richly decorated.

The nobles, ministers, ladies and even guards were all dressed up for the birth of their second son. The queen with little Rasler in her arms was surrounded by her company ladies who did nothing but praise and compliment her, giving her smiles and bows. Promises full of hope.

The king's wife did not wait high for their announcement, where finally Endimion would officially present the new member of the royal family.

In one corner of the hall, near the queen and the throne, were Raminas and his sons, who happily watched the celebration unfold.

With him were Roland and Valiant, two of Raminas's greatest sons, while the others were little smaller than a few years, while others had failed in various causes.

Raminas had had a large family, but fate had wanted many of his sons to die for various reasons, some for the war, some for illness, etc.

Infant mortality at that time was very high, so it was normal for someone to fail to survive.

Their retinue and some ministers were also present with them, the kingdom of Raminas was quiet and prosperous and Dalmasca did not seem to suffer any problems except those caused by the desert and the too-dry climate.

Dalmasca, unlike Nabradia, whose land was rich in various natural landscapes, centered all its economic power on being a fundamental stage and therefore also strategic from a territorial point of view to be a crossroads between two important empires.

Essentially the power of Dalmasca consisted in this, although not boasting natural resources like Nabradia or other states, Dalmasca had made his position his strong point, but this was also his weak point.

As natural resources Dalmasca had little to offer, but in comparison it boasted an unprecedented culture, as its multiracial capital smoothed out what were the different differences between the humas and other races of Ivalice.

Dalmasca hospitality was very famous, as it took full advantage of the diversity and races that populated it.

It was not uncommon to see humanoids of various ethnic groups in his army and among the generals, such as Garif, Viera, Bangaa and sometimes even Seeq.

On this front dalmasca society was much more open than the empire of Archadia where the difference between races was very resentful.

-Father the palace of Nabudis is really something incredible.- Valiant observed with great interest the entire reception hall.

\- I would be surprised by the opposite Valiant, Endimion has always been proud of this place. - Raminas added, observing the guests with interest.

"General Azelas had told me about it, but I didn't believe it," the king's second son admitted.

-I'm surprised to know that a man like the general has this kind of interests, I thought the only thing that interested him was sword menar.-

Valiant continued.

"Evident you don't know him well," Roland added, nudging his brother. "If he were here he'd let you do not know how many lunges.

"Well ... the Azelas have the battle in their blood." The young heir of the Azelas commented proudly, making his way between the two princes.

Raminas observed with great interest the young heir of the Azelas house, Vossler, was the exact copy of his father. Same look and same proud character, that boy was born to fight.

Vossler was only 18 years old, but he showed a way to do much more adult than his age. Raminas saw in Vossler the perfect companion of arms to be attached to military training for his younger son Ronnah, smaller than Vossler by four years, but with a good propensity for a military career.

For some months Raminas had talked about his idea with Vossler's father, Sir Biran.

Biran had welcomed the proposal to support Vossler with the young Prince Ronnah, he was certain that under his supervision the young prince would become a great leader like his older brothers.

In fact, for the young Ronnah there was a bright future, like his older brothers in Gui he admired his exploits and his exploits.

Vossler's father was near Raminas intent on giving his regards to King Endimion, while his son Vossler conversed quietly with Raminas's sons.

The young Prince Ronnah, on the other hand, was near his mother, Queen Eleonore, who was pleasantly conversing with the wife of King Endimion, Aglae Armelle D'Elestoria.

The young queen Aglaè was delighted to have become a mother for a second time and to have given birth to a beautiful child, to whom she had chosen to give him the name of Rasler in honor of her grandfather.

An elderly helgas of the Nabradian royal family was also with her, from whom Queen Aglae never separated, the old lady was well known in the court of Endimion. And for generations the old helgas foretold the fate of the future Nabradian sovereigns, she had foretold the birth of the small Rasler who was destined to reunify the two families descending from the King Dinast.

The old Helgas was called Alizèe was very old is very wise, dressed in a long blue tunic with gold embroidery. The elderly Alizèe was close to her queen when curiously she observed the young sovereign dalmasca.

The Helgas approached Queen Eleonore, her approach did not go unnoticed by the two women and the young Prince Ronnah.

-So you are the famous Queen of Dalmasca, it is an immense honor to make your acquaintance Lady Eleonore. the helgas woman said, bowing briefly to Ronnah's mother.

The young prince looked curiously at the old helgas, he had never seen that breed before despite coming from Dalmasca where it was known that many breeds lived there peacefully.

\- Young prince don't be surprised ... we Helgas are few ...- he professed telepathically Lady Alizèe catching the young Ronnah in amazement who looked very surprised at the old Alizèe. The episode attracted the interest of the two young queens.

-This is the first time I see an exponent of your race you want to excuse me for my rudeness.- Ronnah replied turning her face red, feeling visibly uncomfortable.

"Don't bother me, Majesty." The old woman guessed tried to calm him making him feel at ease.

"Don't worry, Ronnah ... nothing happened!" Eleonore tried to cheer him up, looking softly at his son who, meeting his gaze, immediately regained confidence in himself.

Then the young queen Eleonore turned to the old woman guesses, in a polite and polite manner, the young sovereign had heard a lot about Alizèe and her prophecies, her ability as a guess was famous not only throughout Nabradia but also in Dalmasca.

In Dalmasca there were no soothsayers so good, so having the chance to know the famous Alizèe was really a great honor.

"It is an immense honor for me to meet you, Lady Alizèe," exclaimed Eleonore as she nodded at a small bow. The old woman guesses attentively the sovereign dalmasca and uttered strange words.

-_**A large burden will weigh down on your daughter's shoulders ... but the goddess Galtea will not abandon her.**_-the words of the old woman Alizèe sounded almost prophetic, but Eleonore did not know what to say had remained speechless.

For years he had always wanted a female, both she and Raminas, they had tried many times but they were all born males. Even the concubines had generated only males and never a female.

This did not displease the sovereigns at all, but to have a female would have been another immense joy. I wonder if this time the gods would have given her a daughter's gift.

Countless were the prayers of the sovereigns from the mountains towards the Gods, Eleonore had also visited the Grand Kiltia to ask if his ideas would be heard, but Anastasis had addressed even more mysterious words to her.

-_**Do not fear the will of the Goddess and Faram will be fulfilled**_...- These words said nothing, except that the destiny of the desire of the queen of Dalmasca was in the hands of the deities.

But hearing the words of Lady Alizèe gave great hope to Eleonor.

-Are you sure? - asked the queen with a trembling and nervous voice.

"One year from now," the indigenous helgas said, looking confident, and his voice was firm and not at all wavering.

Eleonore was very surprised and so was her son Ronnah, but Aglaè was very quiet, her face was happy and normal at the same time unlike the sovereign dalmasca.

\- My dear Eleonore, Alizèe never misses a divination. My dear you must be happy.- Aglaè added smiling to Lady Eleonore.

That moment in the palace of Endimion had revealed how astonishing the young queen could have expected. Sooner or later only time would reveal whether Lady Alizèe's divination was true or not.

But until then Eleonore decided not to say anything to her husband, she even promised her son Ronnah and Queen Aglaè to say nothing. The same sovereign would pray the elderly Helgas to say nothing to her husband, she would have communicated it to Raminas when what Alizèe had predicted would manifest.


	11. Chapter 11

**What is our destiny?**

***Past ***

**Rabanastre - Royal Palace 703 High Valendian**

The years had gone by as fast as the children of Raminas, many of whom died of illness who were torn from the war.

The political situation was not improving at all, on the contrary it was more and more critical and unpredictable every day, from both sides both Rozaria and Archadia were putting pressure on Nabradia until they took sides with one of the two empires.

In Dalmasca for the moment the situation was stable but no one could insure how long it would last, so Nabradia was going through a very deep socio-political crisis.

Endimion did not know what to do, because that siding on one side only means one thing, going to war and having as a foe a great and immense opponent much stronger than he is on the political, military and economic level.

In all this, Endimion was only sure of one thing, he would hardly have sided with one of the two empires, despite pressure from the Cabinet and his personal adviser.

Rather he preferred to turn his gaze to Dalmasca, placing many hopes in an alliance between his kingdom and that of Raminas. Several times he and the Dalmasque ruler had talked about a possible alliance between their two countries, above all because the two families the Heios and the B'Nargin shared the same roots.

Both families were descended from King Dinasta and had inherited two important memorabilia from him. Now in Endimion the desire to unite the two families into a single big family had arisen, he had made this idea present to Raminas several times and he had shown great interest.

Therefore, having seen their young children, the two sovereigns had decided to combine an engagement between Rasler and Ashe. The two rulers spoke at length about this alliance that would bring benefits to both kingdoms, and about future plans involving the two princes with their respective realms.

Among the various questions related to this question there was one in particular, posed by King Endimion, concerning the princess Ondine.

The Nabradian sovereign asked Raminas what fate had decided for his last daughter to sell, knowing the peculiarities of the girl and the education that the father of these had wanted to give her.

Raminas could not say too much about Ondine, as although she was an illegitimate daughter she had been recognized as a princess if not on equal terms as Ashe. Indeed making his condition "unusual" for a member of the royal family.

The King of Dalamasca was not upset by Endimion's question, he only tried to give generalities. Replying that although Ondine was his daughter and therefore recognized as such, he could not have the same fate as Ashe given their positions and that he had other plans for the girl.

"So you don't want to marry her, as you did with Ashe?" Had been the question that had raised many doubts in the Dalmatian ruler. Raminas knew that he could not give a clear answer, he had declared that while recognizing Ondine as his daughter he had deliberately excluded her from the line of succession as an illegitimate daughter and moreover of a concubine.

The decision to recognize an illegitimate child, consequently, to give him the title of "princess" or "prince" who waited instead for the very best heirs by birth, born from the official union, had had a very high price.

Raminas' ministers and various advisers had lobbied until they excluded Ondine from the line of succession for the throne.

The answer that Endimion had to his question was that Princess Ondine did not have the same political value that Ashe had, and that therefore her fate was something that would be decided with time.

The two rulers concentrated mainly on the purpose of making their two respective children well known, Ashe and Rasler, who despite everything knew each other well since they were young.

Several times the two young men had had the pleasure of meeting when they were younger, and not only on the most important parties and ceremonies, but also on state trips involving their respective fathers.

Sometimes it could have been weeks or minutes since the last time they saw this when things were exceptional, if not years had to pass and the times they saw each other could be once or twice in a year or nothing more.

Despite this, between Ashe and Rasler there was always a good relationship that resumed what their respective families had. The news of making their respective children engaged as both heirs by both sovereigns had been received with immense joy and great fervor on both sides, especially the Dalmatian one.

Ashe at the news of her engagement with Rasler, she had seemed happy some years had passed since she had seen Prince Nabradian and did not know how he could have changed in all this time.

For so often he found himself fantasizing about what this meeting would be like, his handmaids and the various ladies of company did nothing but repeat how beautiful it would have been, which they had heard the Prince said was unparalleled and distinct.

Some servants had also mentioned how her life would change, she would no longer be a child but an adult woman with all the rights, duties and responsibilities that belonged to her role.

Ashe well knew what her role and place would be for it, it was since she was born that they told her that she would become a queen and as such she had to be and prove to be up to this position.

But unlike her and all those people who were enthusiastic about the news of the engagement between Ashe and Rasler, the only one not to rejoice but to be against it was Princess Ondine and everyone did not understand her hostility.

Throughout the palace and the kingdom, all that was said was to talk about Raminas' decision to marry Princess Ashe with the second son of King Endimion.

In the meantime, in the palace, besides this happy news, various rumors were spreading, mostly gossip and bad tongues that focused mostly, on the presumed hostility of Princess Ondine towards the engagement of her older sister.

Many of these wanted Ondine to be envious of her sister, as she was not only designated for the succession to the throne but was also promised to one of her equal rank, while she being an illegitimate daughter would not have had this possibility.

Therefore, it was probably not clear what fate would have touched her, given that the king, her father, was not willing to give her away.

Ondine despite her dazzling beauty and the incomparable qualities that accompanied her from birth, she had received engagement or marriage proposals that were promptly returned to the sender by decision of Raminas or of the same.

Many nobles, taking into account the particular decision of Raminas to inculcate the typical education of a prince to his daughter Ondine, hypothesized that in all probability, this was due to the premature disappearance of his male children.

Only two males remained to the sovereign, Valiant and Ronnah.

It was therefore Raminas' desire that his daughter Ondine follow in the footsteps of his older brothers, so as to protect the shoulders of the future heir, as belonging to a cadet branch.

Raminas was known to be an astute and very intelligent king, so he had certainly thought of something like that for the princess. Therefore he had decided to keep for himself the decision on the fate of Ondine.

At the palace the preparations for the engagement between Ashe and Rasler had begun without wasting a moment, the Nabradian prince with his escort would arrive within a few days and everything had to be found ready for his arrival.

Of the eight children of Raminas, only Valiant's second son and seventh Ronnah were much larger than Ashelia, to whom he had a great deal of attention.

The two princes found themselves talking in the reception room where many servants and servants were preparing the rich decorations for the engagement of Princess Ashelia.

Both huma were talking about that event and the repercussions it would have on the future.

-No few people left ... this is the last hope we have. But I find it is too early for Ashe to take this important step at only 16 years old .- Ronnah sighed in regret, glancing inside the hall.

-You are never too young, for now I agree with you, I find that Ashe is still too young to bear such a burden, but given the current situation our father could not have done otherwise. We cannot even count on Ondine, she too is not ready, she is still very immature to understand her task. Valiant ruled.

-I don't like this story, especially as it is going ... Ondine. What will become of her? - Ronnah's voice trembled, turning her gaze to her older brother.

-You will always remain our sister. Of blood or not, there will always be one of us! - said Prince Dalmasco as he thought of his sister Ondine.

-_This is true ... but let's not forget who she is and what she is, not what we want everyone to believe, including herself_ .- Ronnah underlined, glancing at the servants who were intent on decorating the huge ballroom.

-It's just to protect her, indeed to protect us ... this is not just about you, but all of us and Dalmasca. Therefore I would be happy if I didn't question our father's work.- Valiant reminded him sternly.

\- I fear for when Ondine will know the truth. You know it will happen sooner or later. With the war approaching, everything is becoming more complicated ...-

-Ronnah will be different! I am convinced ... and then who tells you that Ondine cannot touch, in the least of evils, a fate like Ashe's? - suggested Valiant while a mocking smile appeared on his face.

-You know it is unlikely that this will happen, although Ondine is very courted our father could hardly decide to sell it to someone who is not worthy and whom he trusts .- Ronnah reminded her brother.

-Oh if that's why, it's also difficult to enter into his sympathies ... I doubt that there is anyone who can have such a fortune ... hahaha- Valiant burst into laughter at the thought of Ondine and his brazen impertinence with the ladies of court and the various nobles to whom he always served well.

-This is where Valiant is wrong, one person is there ..- Ronnah corrected him.

-Who is he? - Valiant asked, extremely intrigued by his brother.

-General Fon Ronsenburg. Since I happened to see their training I noticed a great harmony between the two ... you have to see what eyes he looks at him with.

-Ronnah, we're talking about Basch. There is no person who does not love or admire him. You throw it easy like this. General Ronsenburg is a living myth that any soldier or knight would like to aspire to. You know he's our father's favorite ... so it seems obvious to me that Ondine admires him, given the type of man he is. It would amaze me more if Ondine esteemed Vossler ... what would be incredible. said the prince.

-Even despite what you say it could ...- Ronnah tried to insinuate some possible hypothesis about Basch and Ondine, but was promptly nipped in the bud by his brother who saw things in a totally different way.

-Absolutely not! General Ronsenburg is kind to everyone. It would be foolish to mistake this characteristic for a romantic interest. I know Basch and I can assure you that he would never allow himself to do such a thing, the idea would not even touch him. He is the type of man who knows how to stay in his place. He is also almost twenty years older ...- Valiant said deciding to cut short the conversation that was becoming quite annoying, before reaching the king his father in the boardroom, leaving Ronnah the task of supervising the procedure with Preparations.

After a few days of travel he finally arrived at Palazzo Rasler, the prince with his escort was accustomed according to the Dalmasque customs and all the honors, that same evening a huge banquet was held in his honor.

The next day the princess Ashe would be introduced to him, in an official meeting aimed at making the two young people known and only three days later would the engagement between the two be made official.

But in this period some unexpected events occurred, the unexpected was that Rasler as soon as I met Ashe announced the intention of not wanting to marry her again making Ashe outraged that she did not want to see the Nabrad prince all day, taking refuge in the arms of her guardian the Marquise Agras who sees a sort of mother in her.

Who tried to reassure the young Ashe, later left alone, Ashe surprised General Forz, a man from Rasler's escort plotting to assassinate the king.

The princess fearlessly followed the huma being careful not to be discovered thus managing to attend a secret meeting of conspirators who turned out to be a faction of Neo Rozaria wishing Dalmasca to propose a political alliance with Rozaria in order to avoid the war with Archadia, through the murder of Raminas thus preventing the alliance with Nabradia, making the blame for this act fall on Archadia.

Thus sending both Dalmasca and Nabradia into Rozaria's hands, Ashe fearing the worst assumed that Rasler was in charge of this intrigue.

Ashe was unable to do much as he attracted the conspirators' attention because of his distraction, but before he could be discovered, Prince Rasler rescued her.

Ashe wary escaped the grasp of the young prince, thus falling into a part of the channels of the Garamsythe below the royal palace, dragging Rasler behind him who injured himself in the fall.

The young Nabradian then explained to the young Ashe the whole truth about the plot to assassinate his father, especially why he had to refuse the marriage offer with her.

The two therefore decided knowing the conspirators 'movements to anticipate them by reaching Raminas' bedroom, before they implemented their plan.

Soon both Rasler and Ashe found themselves surrounded by their enemies, and moreover the two of them found themselves in numerical inferiority, the leader of the plot turned out to be the Marquise Argas, who proposed to Ashe to join his cause, but Ashe I decline.

But in the fight, while the Marquise Argas approached the bed of Raminas in which she believed that the sovereign rested, she tried to stab him but in her act she had a horrible surprise.

General Ronsenburg appeared from under the sheets and he cut the Marchesa's arm cleanly with a sword. At that moment, the doors of the room suddenly opened and Vossler and a bunch of knights of the Order surrounded the conspirators and arrested them.

Ashe chased discovered that Forz was an undercover member of the order, the princess felt very uncomfortable but Rasler tried to tame her admitting to admire her very much for her courage and interest in protecting her country, replying that she would be happy to marry her .

Ashe's feat did not go unnoticed, many nobles complimented her, while the only one to refuse to do so was Ondine. The princess did not welcome the arrival of Prince Rasler and yet until a few years the relationship between the two was not so hostile.

The meeting between Ondine and Rasler was one of the coldest that all the people in the palace close to the princess had ever seen. Ondine looked at Rasler almost with contempt as if his mere presence could somehow represent an outrage to his person.

Nobody understood the reasons for such treatment from one of Raminas' daughters, nor did they know what Rasler had done wrong to deserve such treatment.

And there were many questions about Ondine's attitude towards his future brother-in-law.

At a certain point Captain Vossler, exasperated by the young Ondine's behavior, tried to see us clearly, asking the young woman the reason for such hostility.

The answers obtained by Ondine were unclear, but from the high and thunderous tone of the princess one could easily guess how much she was averse to all this.

-Lady Ondine I would like to know why you are so against? Because you don't want to take part in the celebrations, it is your duty to participate. In particular, your Father would greatly appreciate your presence.

-To celebrate an engagement in which everyone puts their hopes ... in this time of war where everything is uncertain? Is this how your Majesty, my father thinks of averting the war? Captain, forgive my lack of tact, but I'm somewhat skeptical.

I do not see in this union the great hope that everyone sees in it, but I think it is the case that you do not pronounce me further, in order not to be already misunderstood enough. As you know, my words already speak for themselves.- Ondine said bitterly, casting a bored eye on Captain Azelas.

-Your Majesty ... just for this evening, I do not think it is appropriate to take certain speeches. Vossler reminded him as he assumed a typical disgruntled expression.

-It is difficult for me to lie, you know how I feel about it, Captain. I don't like all this and not even the idea of marriage ... I DO NOT ACCEPT IT! You all know that it is only for political reasons, forgetting about human ones ... we are not objects but living beings with their own will.

-He can assure you that for your sister's wedding there is still a lot of time and then we still don't know how things will go. It doesn't make sense to be so drastic. "Vossler replied.

-I am anxious to imagine that this fate could touch me too. But I think in that case the celebrations will not be so sumptuous, on the other hand who would want to marry someone like me? - said Ondine lowered his eyes sighing deeply, the only thought that sooner or later he could have touched her fate that she more than everything abhorred with all of itself.

-Your Majesty is inevitable! This will be your destiny in the near future, but in the meantime this is still a long way off. The rules that apply to Ashe are not necessarily valid for you. -The captain said looking intently at the young princess who meanwhile scrutinized the environment that surrounded her.

-I don't think this is my destiny Captain and you as I know it! - Ondine exclaimed.

At those words Vossler did not say a word, he remained only silent as he carefully observed the profile of Princess Ondine. He knew that what the girl had told him was that they were not trivial words, but the worst of the worst predictions.

Vossler didn't want to believe it, it couldn't happen ... the princess' words had turned him around as little as possible that the future was so hopeless.

And while the two were talking to each other slowly Basch approached, who had heard every single word of Ondine, this did not leave him indifferent.

Besides him, other people had also heard the tone and words of the young royal.

But Basch's common sense got the better of it, and before sneaking into the discussion between Vossler and the princess, he asked what the topic of their debate was.

-Please forgive my intrusion, your Highness, but I am very curious to know the main subject of your discussion with Captain Vossler.

It was not the young Ondine who spoke, but Captain Vossler.

-Ah! Basch, I was trying to explain to his Highness what his duties were tonight. But Lady Ondine refuses.

-Captain Azelas did I simply explain the reasons for my refusal or perhaps you do not understand them at all? That an event like this is out of place? - he writes hostile and determined Ondine at the captain's words.

-These are not valid reasons for not taking part in your duties.

-General Ronsenburg you only know how to talk about duties? Am I the only one here to think differently about this thing? For what then, the interest of our country? Am I the only one who claims they are too young for that step? You are placing too many hopes on something that is not certain ... and in my opinion this thing eludes you!

Ondine replied more vehemently as he looked at General Basch firmly.

-Maestà do not think that your father, the king, who did not take this risk into consideration. In my opinion and in the eyes of all of us, this was the only possible solution, the one that gave us the most chance of surviving this war.

Beyond that we all know that this situation is bigger than a single man, but we are still trying to do our best. It is still too early for you to take up these talks, given your young age.

-Basch you are underestimating me and you know it well. In this regard or many doubts about what my father's choices may be and you know it too. The question that grieves me most now is knowing if I will be the next one! Seen the way things went ... my father must have for me who knows what plan, given the titles that have been given to me.

What is my purpose? If all hopes are placed in Ashe? I know what sacrifice Ashe is asking for ... but mine? - Ondine's indigo eyes turned slightly sad as Basch's gaze settled on his head.

-It is normal to have doubts, Lady Ondine. You are still young you will have a whole life to find your answers.

-It seems to me difficult to be mature and wise at my age.

-Then prove this maturity with facts. Height.- Vossler replied from the top of his experience, the captain had always been a man too mature and authoritarian, especially with the princess Ondine, he expected above all that she had a behavior worthy of one of her rank .

But this was very difficult because of the princess's "talents", the ability to perceive the emotions and moods of others.

Her great empathy always led her to scrutinize who was in front of her whether friend or enemy, thanks to this gift of hers ... knowing what others thought made them not always easy.

It didn't take much for the princess to find out whether or not someone was lying to her or hiding something. A unique but terrible skill at the same time as it always exposed the soul of every person who felt vulnerable and constantly in awe in front of Ondine.

There were no things that could not be hidden from her.

Raminas often took this daughter's ability very much into consideration, but even this extraordinary natural gift frightened him.

This gift also had a major flaw, if on the one hand it allowed Ondine to identify with others and to understand their moods, whether positive or negative, in the long run this power could have a very negative impact on the growth and affirmation of the young woman.

The princess was exposed without any defense to the emotional changes of others, especially the negative ones had an effect of poisoning the soul of the young woman and making her furious, angry, if not outraged and deeply contemptuous of these people.

Ondine was therefore always influenced by these things, despite everything she managed to maintain a balance, especially thanks to you have strong ties with the people close to her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Another night of illusions ****People immersed in hypocrisy**

***Past***

**Rabanastre - Royal Palace 703 High Valendian**

*** During Ashe's engagement party "**

Vossler's exhortation towards Princess Ondine had not had the desired effect, the girl gave the firm idea of wanting to remain of her ideas.

-But I'm already doing the facts Captain ...- reiterated the young princess with a rather bored air.

-It's just that I find this life so boring ... How can one pretend to be mature and be in a certain way Captain, if in fact the foundations and experience are lacking? How can I be as mature as you in my comparison have seen more things than me and have you done much more? You want me to behave as expected from one of my rank, without even being aware of what this charge entails.

And from a life I am told how I should be, how I should behave or appear, when they should be looked at for how they look and not me. You will realize how unworthy the soul of others is, so I don't want to share the same fate as my sister at all. I'm fine as I'm clear? - Ondine said with firm decision looking into Vossler's eyes, who tried to answer but the more he looked at the girl the more he realized how unsustainable her gaze was.

Ondine had the same firmness as Basch, he never gave up on the various issues and keeping up with them meant only one thing to challenge her and very few dared to challenge her.

One of these was Basch, who was not afraid to have his say and take back the princess if she somehow disrespected her. Despite the slight provocation between the two, the situation had never degenerated.

Both knew how to respond to the top so as to always keep their heads up and never put themselves in a difficult position.

Wrapped it seemed that Ondine found us flawed in openly contradicting General Von Ronsenburg, who unlike Vossler was really one who had an incredible patience. If he had been in his place, Vossler would have answered her in a much harsher way.

Vossler had also noticed a slight change in behavior and behavior in Princess Ondine whenever Basch was nearby. It was something he did automatically and instinctively, without even noticing. Suddenly becoming calm, respectful and posed ... just like her sister Ashe was.

While when Ondine was with him, Vossler noticed how the girl tended to become very impertinent than was already enough. And there was not something that did not hold.

-Lady Ondine ...- exclaimed Vossler, who tried to say something but was promptly interrupted by General Basch who tried to prevent his comrade in arms from making a huge mistake.

Rather Basch invited Princess Ondine to give him a dance, surprising not only the girl, but also Captain Azelas himself. The gesture did not go unnoticed by other eyes that from afar followed with vivid curiosity the exchange of jokes between the young daughter of the king and Captain Azelas.

Ondine at the request of General Ronsenburg could not refuse, that was the first time that the general invited him to dance, an occasion like that would not have happened another time.

The princess knew General Ronsenburg well, above all she knew his fame before him, but the reality was better than any rumor circulating about this beautiful or ugly man he was.

Of Basch, Ondine knew mainly the side of the knight and not of the man who hid under that armor. Despite his thirty-three years Basch was a man who by the standards of the Dalmasche traditions was already to be married.

Many knights including Vossler had long been married to other nobles of the same rank or not, yet despite General Von Ronsenburg he was one of the few who had not yet married.

This side of his person was quite talked about among nobles and soldiers. In particular he "embodied the ideal of man" that every woman at least once in her life had found herself fantasizing.

Yet reality was going to break what were only fantasies, Basch, despite having a flashy and unusual beauty for the Dalmaschi canons, had no small success with women.

His only flaws if they could be defined was his "total devotion

towards what were his duties as a knight "and his stoic being that was often mistaken for indifference by the ladies of the court.

And his constant refusals to court ladies were as legendary as they were famous, he held the record. For some strange reason General Ronsenburg had never expressed a desire to marry or have a family. Indeed these arguments seem to upset him not a little whenever someone asked him questions about it, he withdrew from giving his opinion.

Many married and unmarried women, young, old, noble or not, had all fallen victim to the general's charm and fame. Most of the women in the palace had had their eyes on him for several years already, and they competed to compete for his attentions or some of his company.

There was no woman who could not resist him, but despite the general's affable ways made him truly lovable, there was nothing in him that was wrong or out of place.

Although many women agreed, at least the most malicious ones who had taken the captain's refusal badly, that Basch was the number one enemy of the female gender.

Ondine was certainly no stranger to these gossip, which she found truly useless, such as those who constantly circulated about her or her sister.

While showing indifference to such voices, within himself, he got easily nervous with the result of harshly commenting on these women.

Coming to destroy these publicly, socially and verbally with the result of attracting even more the antipathy of many ladies.

And punctually Ondine was recovered for her lack of education, as well as by Vossler also by Lady Arla, her companion, at least ten years older than her.

But the young princess knew well how to respond and stand up to Arla, with the utmost despair of Arla.

Lady Arla had no excitement had something to complain about Basch, often and willingly found himself at odds with him, and there were not a few times when the two had had discussions about the education of Ondine.

Vossler always kept away from that woman, knowing all too well how persuasive Arla knew.

The few times Vossler had had the misfortune of stumbling upon a discussion with tones quite brisk with this lady, he had always been exhausted.

Lady Arla with her character was well suited to Ondine's temperament.

If that evening Lady Arla had known that Princess Ondine would have danced with the General, she would certainly have had a fault. In fact, Lady Arla was in the hall where the engagement party was taking place, the woman was in the company of the two princes, where she was having a pleasant conversation with them.

When their attention was soon captured when they saw the entrance of Princess Ondine accompanied by General Ronsenburg into the hall. That most unique and rare apparition had captured the attention of everyone present, including Ashe herself with Prince Rasler.

The White Beam in his formal dress was spectacular, even more splendid and majestic than it usually was. His entry into the hall was truly unusual, indeed it was sooner known that Princess Ondine was particularly reluctant to participate in mundane events held at the palace.

Preferring to limit his presence only in official events to which he could not necessarily escape, and Ashe's engagement party was just by chance it was one of those events.

Despite his questionable conduct, when Ondine decided to make his appearance, he had the ability to snatch the scene from everyone and to silence anyone with his mere presence.

She didn't even seem herself anymore, but she seemed to be totally another. It seemed to shine with its own light under the suffused light of the crystal candlesticks, a star shining in the midst of a flood of faces.

Ondine walked with Basch under his arm, into the room at a slow pace as he had been taught, his back straight, his chest out, his head high and his eyes proud.

Showing off an elaborate hairstyle in which some hydrangea flowers had been inserted.

She wore a precious and elaborate long ivory-colored dress, whose precious blue embroidery stood out in bright contrasting fabric. The gold of the jewels gave even more prominence to its beauty, giving it a solemn and majestic air.

The gaze of the young princess was fixed in front of her, while carefully trying in every way to ignore the looks on her.

Ondine silently felt the feeling of general astonishment that originated from his entry into the hall. He felt it on himself, a feeling he never got used to.

He read their sentiments and thoughts with ease. There were those who were amazed to see them together, who thought it was a beautiful couple, who envied them and finally who admired them from afar.

Ondine followed their eyes closely, catching their smallest change, being careful not to draw Basch's attention upon himself. Ondine knew that the general was carefully watching her.

They danced for a long time that evening, in which Ondine showed that he knew how to behave as one of his ranks was not aware of the lack of etiquette that he shows off several times with the most absolute carelessness.

During the whole dance, having removed the usual sensations that Ondine perceived from the people in the room who were soon bored, he decided out of curiosity to scrutinize the soul of his dance partner.

Basch had always intrigued Ondine because of his foreign origin. The general was something different, he was always very attentive to Basch's stories, when he rarely spoke of his past or his experiences.

Nobody at the palace knew what kind of life the General had led before becoming one of the leading Knights of the kingdom of Dalmasca.

Ondine at first found nothing of what Basch was already showing in public, General Fon Ronsenburg was as he appeared unlike many other people. He seemed to have nothing to hide.

Yet that evening there was something unusual and different about him, a slight anguish regarding the war with the empire. The empire of Archadia, Basch did nothing but think about these.

In one corner of his mind he did nothing but rethink what the Empire had taken away from him so many years before.

When the music ended, the dance also ended, in which both Ondine and Basch separated. Ondine had taken on a rather troubled air as soon as General Fon Ronsenburg started to move away from the girl a few steps, which the young girl suddenly grabbed his forearm holding him.

The sudden gesture surprised Basch, who did not expect such a gesture to come from the princess. Even more disconcerting were the words the girl addressed to him.

-Why don't you find peace? Why do you have all these regrets? - said Ondine looking in the eyes Basch, who felt violated and caught off guard.

He didn't know what to answer to that question, he had perhaps underestimated the girl's abilities. Perhaps for her there were no secrets.

Basch knew he had to do something immediately, if he didn't want to attract too much attention, as Order used to do.

He felt his eyes on himself, he had to hurry and escape the gaze of the girl, who stared at him with an infagious look.

General Ronsenburg's face had changed color, had turned white with bewilderment. Those words had shaken him, not a little, a lot.

The huma did not want to answer, he considered that thing by now a thing of the past, and yet it was not so past if the young princess had noticed it.

The question of the young girl had been heard by many people in the room, which had made Basch uncomfortable. The General scrutinized the girl, closed his and sighed looking in his mind for a way to break free from that unpleasant situation.

He did not respond to Ondine's request, Von Ronsenburg merely apologized to the princess and immediately distanced himself from her, in a slightly abrupt and cold way, leaving, and then leaving the room.

Basch left her there in the middle of the Ondine room, which was displaced by the unusual behavior of the General who makes sense to provide the aforementioned stupid justification to the girl.

Ondine saw the figure of the man go away, while thousands of eyes teeming with curiosity had followed this scene with keen interest. A murmur and a series of whispers rose from the back of the room.

The young Ondine could hear the thoughts and comments of them vividly, someone said what a humiliation must have been for the young royal, having been treated in that way disrespectful by the acclaimed General.

Others suggested that Princess Ondine finally had what she deserved for her arrogance.

Those who instead commented negatively on General Ronsenburg's behavior, calling it regrettable as well as disrespectful, many argued that the general had given a great show of elegance that evening by not following the girl's whim to stay.

In the midst of all those voices Ondine did not feel scratched, he knew well that in the world there were people like that from whom he had soon learned to distrust and treat them as they deserved.

He was not afraid to tell the truth to his face and expose their dirty business in public, reminding them that before attacking them they had to take an examination of conscience.

For this frankness, Ondine had made enemies, but she didn't care, for her only her family and the people she knew she could trust counted, they were very few.

Despite Ondine's rebellious and at times angular nature, the girl showed that she also had many positive sides, and showed off without any problem.

In the meantime, Basch had left the hall with great strides, quick and determined, taking refuge in what were the gardens of the royal palace. The cool evening breeze that came from the west desert brought with it many scents, compared to the torrid heat of that early summer evening.

Basch had to deal that evening with himself, and with his past, that since things with the empire were getting worse often and willingly he found himself thinking about his old homeland and his past.

For the first time in almost twenty years in his life Basch felt vulnerable and unprotected and the cause of all this had been the question of a girl of just sixteen.

The disconcerting thing is that the same girl had said those things in the most complete naivety of her age, driven by her unusual curiosity to know. He did not like at all that Ondine had looked at him so deeply, that his power was terrible, he was able to intimidate and annihilate anyone.

Basically that was the demonstration that Ondine was not at all normal, but it was the proof that it was the incarnation of the goddess Galtea.

For years, Basch had found himself in all sorts of subtractions, beautiful, ugly or desperate. He had experienced every type of experience that a man his age had been able to experience in thirty years of life.

How many people could say the same thing?

If there was one thing that Basch had not had the courage to face on that land, it was two, his mother and brother. Many years had passed since he had never seen them, he had not even known what had happened to them and what fate had been touched.

He as he was made, was the kind of people who after making a decision pursued to the end, whatever his outcome was. He was not a person who could say he had regrets, many had called him so.

Impassive to everything. Basch, on the other hand, knew it was not true at all, it was not as it appeared. He was human like everyone and like everyone he had made mistakes that he was not proud of.

He had done his best, he justified himself in this way but he knew that what he had done could not remedy it and that persecuted him.

Ondine was still in the middle of the room, with all eyes fixed on her waiting for his reaction. Meanwhile the young woman was still meditating on the General's behavior, she felt at a crossroads divided between instinct and reason.

Her instincts advised her to follow Basch regardless of what would happen next, reason said to stay. But between the two instincts had the upper hand, regardless of all the guests Ondine decided to follow Basch regardless of the rest.

The girl lifted the flap of her dress to reveal her feet and ankles, she wore golden sandals embellished with stones, and despite the high heel and the ban on not running through the corridors of the palace. Ondine, as usual, I send everything to hell.

And gods! Believe me if that gesture had no consequences, in the race towards the exit of the room, with the sound of heels that echoed throughout the room, the young woman also lost some hydrangea flowers that broke away from the elaborate hairstyle that within a few minutes she dissolved, letting the princess' long and gorgeous blonde hair fall back.

Across the room Lady Arla was thrilled with the behavior of her young lady, Ondine, that evening she had truly exceeded all limits. It was shocked, while the two royal princes, Valiant and Ronnah were by no means scandalized.

Once again Ondine had made people talk about himself. The two princes smiled at her sister's gesture, nothing seemed that even the elaborate court label could hold her back.

Ashe from a distance with Rasler and his father watched the show in surprise and speechless. The next day everyone would speak.

Until then, however, nothing should have disturbed that evening.

General Basch stood under columns near the gardens, trying to calm his riots, when he heard the sound of heels behind him banging against the marble corridors and her breathless breathing. His face snapped as his gaze settled on the young huma, his worried expression on his face said it all.

The man noticed with accuracy of details, the hair was all disheveled, and what once remained of the elaborate hairstyle was only long blond hair that reached the hips.

Basch heaved a long sigh, that girl had done something again, they would have said about them, she wasn't supposed to be there.

Ondine tried to apologize, she was visually sorry and agitated, she had used her power recklessly. But he had been stronger than her and certainly hadn't counted on his reaction.

Basch looked at her imperturbably, deep down he knew that the young woman did not want to harm him in any way. The huma tried to calm her down, telling her not to worry but it was useless inside it wasn't like that, Ondine was just reflecting her mood.

Once again the General tried, albeit with little result, to return the princess to the hall, where her whole family was staying. Suggesting that it was inconvenient for her to be there, but Ondine was of a completely different opinion.


	13. Chapter 13

**BEHIND THE SCENES**

***Past ***

**Rabanastre - Royal Palace 703 High Valendian**

*** A few days before the official announcement of Ashe's Engagement ***

In the years that followed, relations between Nabradia and Dalmasca had always become denser, especially as regards state affairs. Dalmasca found herself having to import some basic necessities that otherwise she was struggling to find on her own, in exchange Nabradia benefited from some tax breaks on what mattered from Dalmasca.

The respective sovereigns had no problems whatsoever, especially political and diplomatic, over the years both Endimion and Raminas made a courtesy visit to each other.

On their travels it often happened that they brought their respective family with them or sent one of them to represent them. With the passing years, the princes of their respective sovereigns grew, knowing each other.

Ashe's family had been invited to the marriage of Endimion's first son with the daughter of one of the most illustrious noble families of Nabradia.

The girl was very beautiful in typical Nabradian clothes. The event had taken place years before, even then Raminas was wondering about the future of his children, he noticed the little Ashe and Ondine joking with Endimion's young son, Rasler.

That day had finally come.

For several hours the Nabradia airship, the Nautilus, which escorted Prince Rasler and his retinue had finally arrived in the private airfield of the Dalmasca royal family.

Ronnah, General Biran and his nephew Dunya were there to welcome him. The latter was the son of Vossler a few years older than Rasler, a very tall boy whose physical appearance was very reminiscent of that of his father. A Nabradian diplomat Bahar Asprea was also with them, a man in his forties.

Besides them there are some Dalmatian guards. As scheduled, the Nabradian prince was received with all honors.

-Your Highness, Lord Ralser is an immense pleasure for me to see you again. I hope the trip was comfortable. "Prince Ronnah asked, taking a step towards the young Rasler.

-It was all very quiet Lord Ronnah. It is also a pleasure for me to see you again, how is your father? My father greets you and apologizes if he could not come but ...- the tone of voice became serious, while Rasler lowered his eyes while General Biran intervened.

"You don't have to give us any explanation, Lord Rasler we knew."

\- Already in this regard, grandfather I would like to say that later on General Basch and my father are waiting for us to discuss the details. Dunya said as she approached her grandfather.

"As far as I can see, you have already carried on with Dalmaschi," said a man stepping forward in the wake of Prince Rasler's entourage.

-Who are you? - Dunya commented squaring from head to toe.

-His is Sir Forz, he is my general. He was given the task of accompanying me to my father, King Endimion.- Rasler pointed out.

"Who else is traveling with you?" Asked Ronnah curiously.

-In addition to the escort also your ambassador Lord Erden.- said the boy pointing to the Dalmasco ambassador, who, seeing himself called, came forward to pay his respects to his prince.

-Prince Ronnah is honored to see me. Faram be merciful to you .- the Dalmasco ambassador bowed profoundly in front of Prince Ronnah who returned the greeting by bowing his head slightly.

-Thanks Lord Erden, but if you want to follow us, a welcome refreshment has been prepared for you on the north terrace. The journey will have been long, I guess you want to relax a bit? - asked the Prince from Dalmatia, while Rasler and his group nodded.

Ronnah led their way and they followed him without hesitation, during the whole journey the various men did nothing but talk to each other of various generalities concerning their realms.

On the Bianca terrace in the northern area of the building, one of the coolest during the heat of the whole day, a sumptuous banquet was prepared, rich in every Dalmatian dish.

In the banquet in honor of Prince Rasler some typical Nabradian dishes had been prepared, all that included fruit and light meals.

In addition to some nobles on the terrace there were also members of the royal family including the two princesses and their companions, the Marquise Argas and Lady Arla.

The two women could not be seen at all, Lady Arla considered the Marquise Argas a woman of dubious customs who cared little for the well-being of Princess Ashelia.

While the Marquise Argas did nothing but criticize the continuous work of Lady Arla, insinuating that she was not able to be heard and respected by her princess praising instead the work of Ashe.

On this front Arla never came out defeated, she knew how difficult it was to be heard by Ondine, who was only interested in avoiding everything related to the education of a princess.

It was not strange that Ondine knew nothing about sewing or other typical female things. She didn't care to know what dress to wear or what, she let Arla take care of it, trusted her and recognized that she had good taste.

If it had been up to Ondine to choose how to dress, she would probably have chosen a rather simple and practical dress with no frills.

Despite this, Lady Arla had managed with great difficulty to teach Ondine the real dress code, for occasions like that, in such a way that the girl did not disfigure but looked her best. But on this front there wasn't much to worry about.

Fortunately for both of them, Ondine was far too gifted. One of her greatest qualities was her extraordinary beauty comparable only to that of the viera.

The princess was known mainly for her dowry, as well as for her character. And for Arla, taking care of making Ondine look best was one of her favorite activities, it gave her great satisfaction when she managed to bring out the beauty of the latter.

Except that Ondine punctually ruined his work with one of his usual behaviors, and then that Arla felt discouraged.

Even for the occasion Lady Ashe had been prepared to the best, the girl was wearing a sumptuous and elaborate antique pink dress with gold embroidery. That day was very important to her and of the same opinion was also the Marquise Argas, who had demanded that the princess should stand out among all those people.

Arla also recognized how hard Ashelia had prepared for that meeting, the same could not be said of Ondine. She had chosen a gray and silver-colored dress not too elaborate in contrast with red gold jewelry.

That dress was anything but joyful and lively indeed it was far too austere and serious for a young girl of that age. Lady Arla finds gray to be an albeit sad color that was ill-suited to the beauty of her princess, indeed she found that color aged several years Ondine.

And even the attitude of this did not help, since Ondine had learned the news about the engagement between his sister and Lord Rasler had not been happy at all.

The young woman had run directly to ask everyone, Basch, Vosler, her brothers and even her father for confirmation. All had done nothing but confirm this news. Ondine was upset, wondering how he hadn't been able to notice.

Ashelia had tried to cheer her up, telling her that with the many commitments she had it was impossible to realize it. And that the news of the betrothal had been kept hidden until the very end before he officially announced it.

Since everyone wanted to be sure that things did not take a different turn than the planned one, they decided to keep this news for themselves.

But now everything had been confirmed and Ashe had been promptly informed months before giving confirmation.

Raminas had asked his daughter not to say anything to Ondine so as not to make her shake, he would have thought of communicating the news to her.

While everyone was waiting anxiously for Ronna to arrive with Rasler, Ashe was chatting with some handmaids, while all smiling expressed the desire to see how Rasler had become since the last time they met.

On the other side of the White terrace, near some plants, Ondine observes her sister and her guard guardily, near her were her brother Valiant who was having a conversation with Vossler and Basch, about some attacks by the imperials on the border of Dalmasca, not very distant from Nalbina.

Ondine listened silently to their conversation, the topic interested her very much. From what the three men said the young princess had understood that that engagement between her sister Ashe and Rasler had to be a marriage of interests, through Raminas she entered into an alliance with Endimion.

The princess was not new to these speeches, several times she had already heard such speeches where some of her companions and Ashe's ladies had been touched by a similar fate.

Ondine therefore wondered what political or social value his position could have, in her eyes it did not have the same value as Ashe, who was on the list for the succession to the throne, while she did not.

The only thing he could boast about was his mother's title, but from what he had learned, his grandfather died, the legacy remained was some building in the residential neighborhoods.

Beyond that was her natural propensity for magic, which made her one of the strongest sorceresses in the kingdom. But once these were removed, she remained the daughter of a concubine and not of the queen as her brothers were.

This condition weighed on her in part, despite the sincere affection of her father and brothers, despite the advantages she could have.

He had a strong disadvantage he felt strongly out of place, he did not feel like a real royal princess like Ashe. And she knew that she could not fully enjoy the privileges that this title guaranteed her, not that she impotarse them.

He had never given to see this his concern and talk about it with one of his family, it was very difficult, especially because he didn't want to see or hear their feelings. After all, she was only the last wheel of the cart.

The only one who had perhaps mentioned something was Basch, his presence somehow calmed these his anxieties. And he was also the only one to whom he had shown his vulnerability.

He was the classic person who always knew how to behave, Ondine admired him so much, longing to be like him.

The general atmosphere on the Bianca terrace was really cheerful, everyone was happy and smiling, except Ondine. The girl watched her brother carefully and the speeches she made, what she perceived worried her terribly had as a sort of negative feeling that never left her, whose origin she could not explain.

It was always like this because of its power, it could not control it in any way, it was dominated by it. This was also the case when he had somehow tried to prevent the death of his brother Roland, but it had all been useless.

The princess's face was gloomy, focused as it was on her thoughts, she hadn't noticed the arrival of her brother and Rasler in the least. An arrival that was greeted with immense joy and great hope.

Ondine could hear them all, distinctly, even Ashe was happy. When the time came for the greetings from the sons of the Dalmatian princes to Rasler, Ondine should not be denied.

Where Rasler was welcomed with warmth and affection, Ondine gave him a different treatment showing some hostility.

She did not say a word to him, only to square him from the head you have feet. Rasler gave him a very unpleasant feeling, also Ondine perceived something strange in him, the same thing he had seen in Ashe's mother and her brothers.

Rasler's presence seemed so weak to her, as did Ronnah and Valiant's. After what had happened with Queen Eleonor and Roland, Ondine never again spoke of what he felt about it.

That was a taboo subject, Ondine knew that of his "gifts" that was the most nefarious. She could never understand why this power of hers was completely out of her control.

Rasler was very surprised by the behavior of the princess, looked at her carefully, the prince wondered what was wrong with Ondine, and tried to turn the whole situation around so as not to have any problems whatsoever.

He was not there to play me you were nice or unpleasant, other far more important issues required his attention. Ashe's sister had sensed the young prince's thoughts well, but said nothing as she looked him up and down.

-I don't have to like you ...- Rasler thought before bowing and turning to Raminas and Ashe who were waiting for them a little further.

Raminas had glared at Ondine, he hadn't been happy at all with his daughter's behavior, but at least he could say that the girl hadn't said at least something unpleasant.

The situation could somehow recover, but later Raminas was certain that he would say two words to his daughter about his behavior which represented not only a big rudeness.

Ondine saw Rasler leave before returning to his place near Valiant

and the others, who did not welcome the thing well. Vossler and Valiant in particular.

"Can you know he's caught?" Valiant hissed almost furiously looking at her sister. "Maybe you want to blow up all the hopes we have of winning the war?" He scolded her again.

-Princess who better than you, should well understand the importance of this event. You know what the political situation is. You can not put on such behavior .- Vossler added harshly looking at the princess.

-Is it always about reason of state in the end? - Ondine commented sarcastically.

-No, Ondine here the question concerns all of us and is serious. They are not nonsense, this is not what I taught you.- Basch pointed out.

-Basch is right, this is not what Lady Ondine was taught to you. You have a position and duties towards it. "Vossler underlined reminding the girl what her position was and what her responsibilities were.

Ondine was annoyed, from her point of view she hadn't done anything so terrible. He could not seem happy at all about the news he was stronger than she was.

And she didn't like being so harshly taken by her brother and Vossler, she felt their anger and concern about that event. Basch, however, while showing concern seemed to be the least tough.

More than anything else Ondine had noticed that he looked at her differently, she still could not define how. General Ronsenburg therefore ended up trying to "soften" the other two's attitude towards the girl.

-Just Vossler! I think Lady Nereide understood her mistakes, and I'm sure she'll want to apologize for what happened with Lord Rasler.- Basch said glancing at Ondine, referring to her by her middle name.

-You are too indulgent General.- Valiant commented looking into the man's eyes.

"I'll take care of talking to your sister, Lord Valiant." Ronsenburg reassured him with his usual stoic expression.

Valiant looked once more at his sister, before making a joke that I tear a smile to the girl. - Apparently from your "Nereid" you have a valiant knight to take your defenses. I hope you don't treat him as badly as you did with poor Rasler.

Don't worry Valiant ... I know how to behave.- Ondine growled as he got red from the embarrassment. Her brother never stopped pricking her.

The thesis tones immediately became lighter, until their attention was drawn to a phrase by Rasler addressed to Ashe. The Nabradian prince apparently expressed a desire not to want to marry Ashe.

The sentence Rasler said struck a little Ondine who wondered if it was really his intention. The prince did not seem to lie.

Ondine said nothing, agreed that it was very silent, then I glance at Vossler and Valiant both seemed worried, Basch instead as always seems unperturbed but unfounded, Lady Ondine noticed that the General was also worried.

Nereid only wanted to escape that situation, later he had some magic lessons which he could not miss. He assumed that both Arla and his father would give him another lecture, and then he would have to talk to Basch.

As long as the latter was not busy, he wouldn't have minded talking to him a bit, he would have relaxed her nerves.

-General Fon Ronsenburg, is he free later? Lady Ondine said, drawing the attention of the general, who turned to her.

-Yes Highness, as soon as I get rid of my commitments .- added only the man with a gentle tone, with the result of softening the girl's behavior, who shortly thereafter moved away at the side of a viera.

That same afternoon later, as Ondine had foreseen, he received many reproaches from Lady Arla and Ronnah who said they were very disappointed. Worse was the argument between Raminas and the princess, the king scolded his daughter severely.

But when Ondine exposed his reasons to his father, the king did not want to know. As punishment Raminas decided that Princess Ondine would assist Lady Arla and Artemis, the master of ceremonies, in organizing the preparations for Ashe's engagement party.

To "demonstrate" his participation and closeness to the young "royal couple".

-You know what Ondine means, I expect you not to make your sister and me uncomfortable. You are a princess, there is no need for me to remind you of your duties, without counting that the situation we are in is not at all serene.

This marriage represents hope for Nabradia and Dalmasca. United our two realms are much stronger than one. Do you understand this? Yet you know it well, now more than ever our family must remain united.

Don't think it's difficult just for you, Ashe is also having difficulties. Do you know what happened to Nabudis in Rasler's land? A civil war has broken out ... do you want this to happen? Therefore you will help Artemis in the preparations for your sister's party, Lady Arla will help you. I already talked to her. For the next few days I hope you show more support for your sister.

Raminas scolded her, the princess did not seem to have a beautiful complexion and the mood was like that of her father.

It reflected fear, pain, anxiety, despair ... all feelings that troubled Ondine very much. She had never seen her father in that state and this troubled her a lot, like Raminas, Ondine did not want war.

But someone like her in her condition did not know how it could be useful, despite having been trained like her brothers in the art of war, they still kept her out of taking part in the battles.

Everyone claimed that she was still too young and poorly prepared, despite the fact that she was doing her best in training. Raminas and the various instructors only complimented the girl on her achievements, but at the same time they wanted her to do more.

Ondine knew well when her father and various people expected of her, but did not understand much of the meaning.

Vossler and Basch had explained to her several times, that she had great potential for those things, so it was right that she developed those skills as she could have done a lot to give prestige and prestige to Dalmasca.

After that meeting with her father Ondine she spent the rest of the day dedicating herself to her homework which kept her busy, the girl couldn't even meet with Basch to talk to him because of it.

The days following the preparations for the feast were very chaotic and not at all simple. Artemis had not missed the opportunity to press the young princess together with Lady Arla.

However, the punishment to Ondine had not seemed so severe, on the contrary, he found us faulty in issuing directives to the various servants. All the command lessons that Vossler or Basch had taught her were paying off, proving very useful.

But for a few days until the evening of the party the girl would have been very busy.

The palace was a real pandemonium, especially the reception hall. The servants were running like crazy all busy, for the last minute preparations. Every detail that evening should not have been absolutely out of place.

Artemis demanded perfection for the engagement of the beloved princess Ashelia.

When it was possible for them, both Raminas and Ashe looked out curiously to see how the preparations proceeded in the immense hall.

They observed in wonder some members of the Order of the Knights of Dalmasca carrying and lifting some tables and other heavy furniture.

-How the hell had Ondine managed to convince them? ...- both Raminas and his daughter Ashe wondered, very surprised by that unusual scene. Both noticed the enthusiasm that Ondine seemed to put in giving directions on where to position the various furniture.

He seemed to be enjoying himself, Raminas was not surprised at the way the girl gave directions to the group of Knights under his command.

A little further on, the king and his daughter saw each other approached by Lady Arla who was happy, the commitment that Princess Ondine was putting into organizing the event.

-Your Majesty what honor to see you here, have you come to see how the preparations are proceeding? - asked Arla with a bow to the sovereign.

-I wanted to know from you how it goes with my daughter Ondine. - He cut short the sopvrano.

-High, Lady Ondine is behaving as you "requested" and everything is proceeding smoothly. - said the lady with great satisfaction, in speaking of Ondine.

-Very good, I'm glad. -He asked the king, who was about to leave, when Arla asked her one last question concerning the "problem" with Prince Rasler and at least resolved.

-Sire with Lord Rasler what decision has been made? - asked the lady curiously.

-It's all solved Lady Arla, you can ask Ashe.- Raminas said looking at his daughter, before saying goodbye to the lady.

The woman felt more relieved but for security she decided to speak with Ashe to find out more of what had been told around.

-Lady Ashe, if you have a moment to spare I would like to ask you some questions about Lord Rasler and you if I am not too indiscreet.- Arla asked trying to be as audacious as possible, without being too invasive with the princess.

-Sure Lady Arla. -Ashe said approaching the companion lady of her sister.

Across the hall Artemis, crossing his arms, merely supervised the work of Princess Ondine while she gave the latest instructions on where to lay the piano.

When it was finally decided where to place the piano, everyone breathed a sigh of relief, wiping the sweat from their forehead because of the effort made.

Some men leaned on the floor proud of their work. It hadn't been easy for them.

-Lady Ondine and you others !? Uhh ... the floor goes to the other side of the room, over there. There is better acoustics there. - Artemis indicated with her index finger the correct place where the piano was to be replaced. In a remote place in the room, on the opposite side of where they were.

Ondine rolled his eyes as he made the new arrangements. The unfortunate poor people complained, all resentful. Taking up the plan for the umpteenth time. Ondine could not refrain from having a little laugh, after all she felt a little sorry for them.

Artemis was terrible if he wanted to be bored, but not as much as Arla or Vossler, they were more fun.

The various preparations for the party were very enthralling in terms of long stressful, and every moment there came out some forgetfulness or something to do.

Atdine at one point expressed the desire to take a break, as he felt the need.

-But if you don't even lift a finger! You didn't do anything! - exclaimed a soldier apparently indignant across the hall.

Ondine recognized the soldier's voice on the fly, the only one to take it back in that way could only be Dunya, that boy had inherited from his father not only the similarity, but also the language.

At that point Ondine smiled pleased, before giving a splendid smile that would enchant any man. Let alone one as big as Dunya.

-Of course I know Dunya, but watching you is more than enough. Or maybe you want an extra dose? How do you prefer?

-You are terrible! - provoked the knight.

-Attention Dunya ... last time you know what happened to you when he challenged me.- Ondine smiled even more pleased.

-Oh! But that's what makes it more interesting. - He made the dalmasco in a mischievous tone, before being both taken up by Artemis.

*** Some hours before the start of Ashe's engagement party ***

Finally the moment everyone was waiting for had finally arrived, that evening the engagement between Ashelia of Dalmasca and Rasler of Nabradia would be made official.

The documents concerning the alliance between these two kingdoms had been initialed and all the details concerning it had been precisely defined.

Everyone could breathe a sigh of relief, from a year to that part Ashe would marry Rasler and everything would be signed for the joy and good of all.

During those days there had been no hitches of any problem and only an attempt to assassinate the king by the Marquise Argas.

When the plot and his mind was discovered, many nobles could not believe it. Ashe after that "intense" experience had asked his father to double the hours he devoted to the study of his self-defense.

Ashe was also recovering from finding out what kind of disturbed individual the Marquise was. For that occasion the princess had received the support and support of all the nobility including even the lady companion of her sister.

The only one who seemed extraneous to all the facts was Ondine, who in the meantime was busy with the preparations for the party. The princess had noticed that something was wrong since the arrest of the marquise and some nobles had reached her ear.

All names that in Ondine said nothing new, in fact very often Ondine had often found herself arguing fiercely. For her they were all people who had to be removed but for some time.

Therefore she had preferred to concentrate on the tasks that had been assigned to her, if she did not want to run again in the reproaches of her father is the last time it had not been pleasant at all.

Just with the end of the preparations Arla and some company ladies of both Ashe and Ondine, had told the latter the whole story of the marquise.

-You are not telling me anything new! - said Ondine looking at Lady Arla in the Hall of the Constellations, near the gardens, not far from the barracks of the Order.

-Possible that it won't upset you even a little? - Arla looked at her incredulously, the lady had to recognize that it was difficult to impress Princess Ondine. It seemed that the girl always knew everything, even what she didn't have to know.

When she was like this, Arla felt not a little put in awe by the girl, fearing that she might say something very inconvenient or unpleasant. As most of the time it happened.

"But it's your sister and ..." She made Lady Arla go on, but Ondine cut her off abruptly.

-Not a single word, Lady Arla! I am not a gossip and what is said about this episode I find it quite reprehensible besides not being of my interest. -

-He is not about gossip or anything else here ..- Arla look down, while Ondine looked at her very annoyed.

-So what? - asked Ondine demanding a convincing answer from her lady, but Arla could not find the words in the meantime Ondine instead was running out of patience.

-Do you have difficulty finding words? -The princess was more and more irritated, in the end Arla remained silent while Ondine of all that situation felt visually annoyed.

What bothered her most and that no one had reported anything to her, could not even blame herself if she got involved in the preparations.

What's more, she had it with herself for underestimating the situation and those people. As she had dared so much, Ondine thought full of resentment towards Argas.

The princess hoped in her heart that this mean woman had paid dearly for it. He had dared to get so close to his loved ones that Ondine hoped that they had given her exemplary punishment for such a gesture.

He had hated her since she was a child, perceiving a distorted and corrupt nature in her. Ondine knew well that the woman had tried to stretch her hands on her also to no avail.

The mere thought that this happened gave a terrible annoyance to Ondine, who, determined as she was, ran to her older brothers to ask for more information on the terrible event.

After several rounds to the castle the princess found there, Ronnah and Valiant were talking to General Frorz, in a lively way, the main topic was the war with Archadia.

Ondine saw them there, under the colonnade near the Council Chamber of the Order, not far away, in the direction of the barracks one could observe the two distinct figures of Basch and Vossler intent on training other knights.

This was certainly not the first time that Ondine found himself wandering around the barracks of the Order, a place unsuitable for one of his rank. Her visits always and only ended them in two ways, or she was scolded or ended up challenging a knight to a duel. And very often it was Dunya and her father who made the consequences.

For Sir Biran, however, that had become a habit, the General had seen the young girl come from afar. He was certainly there for some specific reason, he thought when he saw her approach her brothers.

Her arrival did not go unnoticed as usual, most of the knights of the Order turned to look at her, including Basch and Vossler himself.

Ronnah, Valiant and Frorz also noticed the arrival of the princess.

-What are you doing here Ondine? - Valiant asked puzzled, turning to his sister as if he wanted to take her back.

-I was looking for you two. said the girl with great at all, for running in search of her brothers.

-How many times have you been told that it is not good to run around the palace? - Valianth said once more.

-Give her leave Val, this time she has done well.- Ronnah tried to break a spear in favor of her sister.

-After almost blowing up the welcome counter for Rasler! - Valiant told his brother.

-For that I always remain of my opinion! - Ondine said defiantly, looking into his older brother's eyes.

-I deduce that all the speech we gave you, Basch, Vosler and above all our father has not served? -Valiant raised a puzzled eyebrow at her sister's obstinacy.

-The decision you made is wrong! - he commented even more decisively.

Valiant and Ronnah took a strange look, did the same when they looked at Ondine. They couldn't say anything at first, until Forz spoke.

-Your Highness, Lady Ondine, why must the decision regarding Ashe and my lord be wrong? As your illustrious brothers and others have told you, this is the best solution for both our kingdoms. Maybe you're just afraid of losing your sister's company. Frorz suggested.

-Probably this is it! Why didn't you tell us about Ondine before? - Valiant continued trying to catch the ball that Forz had suggested, Ronnah was no less, even if he was not convinced of such an excuse.

-Ronnah you can't lie! You are a bad liar.- the girl's voice thundered all over the courtyard, attracting the attention of those present for the second time.

-As for you, Forz say a single word and I will cut your tongue.

"Then why did you come here, Lady Ondine?" Asked the Nabradian officer.

"I wanted to know the details regarding the plot hatched by Lady Argas." She replied, while the Nabradian was scouting her.

-For that you can ask your knights, My Lady. To those two the down .- The Nabradian indicating Basch and Vossler.

-It is they who intercepted and thwarted Lady Agras' plans. Lord Rasler and I have only done our best. So much of the idea that this alliance is wrong? Can you also explain to me why one with your "Gifts" has not been able to predict such a thing? - The Nabradian still said, but the only answer he received from the princess was not sure what to answer.

-Just Majesty! If your father knew ...- added the man but Ondine in anger retorted openly challenging the Captain's authority.

-Because this is the feeling I have! - Ondine's hands were itching, if it were possible she would have continued to support her position.

The intervention of General Biran had been providential, the Dalmatian princes to calm the situation asked the General to remove Princess Ondine from there and to calm her at least.

General Biran glanced at the girl, while then he noticed his son Vossler and Basch approaching him to find out what had happened. Valiant and Ronnah chased had decided to move together with Forz.

-What happened again? -Vossler asked reaching his father's side. The General only replied that the princess had had an argument with Prince Rasler's attendant.

Basch at Biran's words gave a deep sigh, Vossler looked with great disappointment at the princess. But as soon as he tried to say something Basch interrupted him, asking that he could take care of the girl.

-I don't think your Basch intervention will help much. - Vossler pointed out enormously tired of the girl's behavior.

-I'm sorry to say, but this time I agree with my son. Princess your behavior disappoints us a lot. - Profited Biran.

-Give her at least the opportunity to speak and explain .- Basch said at last, looking at the princess, who returned the look in silence.

-Lady Arla told me about the conspiracy hatched by the Marquise Argas you have damages to my father. I'm here because I wanted to know more information about it, seeing my brothers I thought to ask them, but the speech took a wrong turn when Forz tried to insinuate that I'm wrong in opposing Ashe's engagement and that my hostility was dictated from the fear of losing my sister. But this is not wrong.

She even had to complain about my "abilities" and ..- Ondine tried to continue but Basch interrupted her, saying that it was enough. General Von Ronsenburg exchanged with Vosser and Biran who immediately understood what Basch wanted to suggest.

-Just like that, that's enough.

Basch's gentle manner and his low tone of voice ended up calming the girl, at which point the man asked the girl if she wanted to talk about it, Ondine nodded.

-I want to know more about the Lady Argas issue. - insist the girl, however, looking at the three dalmaschi knights.

-I don't think that's the case, you want to know.-Vossler replied, making noatre how the discussion with Rasler's attendant ended.

-You are wrong Vossler, I want to know. I've always tried to warn Ashe about that woman ... why didn't anyone do anything? The Marquise is not the only person like that, the court is full of them.

-Maestà we understand well how you feel, but we can't do much. Many of those people can prove to be very dangerous, and then what evidence do you have to condemn them? Much more facts are needed than your "gift". -For once, Vossler softened seeing the girl's concern for her family.

-How did you know about Lady Argas and her intentions? Nobody knew anything, especially I was not told anything. I don't like this ..- said the princess.

"It's the exact same thing your sister Lady Ondine said." Vossler replied in a more relaxed way.

\- Sorry Majesty, but it was a specific order from your father. We couldn't have done otherwise. "Basch commented, crossing his arms.

-It is worthy of my father after all. When did it all last? To infiltrate someone like Frorz, where it must not have been simple. - Supposed Ondine, still interrogating his knights.

"No, not at all My Lady," said Biran. -It all happened between one diplomatic assignment and another, many of the nobles who took part in the conspiracy spent a lot of time here, so we waited for the opportunity until they all gathered and then seized them on the fact. -Fine the general.

-What happened to the Marquise? - made the princess increasingly involved in the affair. She wanted to know everything, that interested her very much.

-He was arrested like everyone else. Basch took care of her, the Marchesa believed to stab the king but found herself in front of Basch, who immediately neutralized her. I focused on protecting Lady Ashe and Lord Rasler.

When Vossler told the princess about this feat, Ondine felt more relieved, but nevertheless the worry of what had happened and the continuous negative feelings that she had, did not make her drop her guard.

The princess then asked her father where he was, Biran told him that he had taken care of the safety of his father. Then the young woman looked away from the elderly general and moved him elsewhere.

-The merit of the success of the operation was also of the young Nabradian prince. Basch recalled, pointing out, but the princess at that admission of General Von Ronsenburg was slightly annoyed refraining from commenting.

The Landisano knight noticed the slight annoyance of the girl, but the mere fact that the girl had not uttered a word made him hope in his heart that how much or less the princess could change her decision.

While Ondine was silently reflecting, General Biran asked her given the time, if it was not the case for her to go get ready since the engagement between Ashe and Rasler would be made official that evening.

The mere reminder of these phrases had something annoying about it, Ondine snorted almost annoyed. He could not oppose his father's decision, now everything had never been decided and she did not have enough power to change things.

An almost indecipherable expression had appeared on his face, which hardly concealed the hostile feeling for that father's decision. She was outraged by it.

The princess greeted the three knights and walked slowly towards her apartments. That evening she would have to watch a boring engagement ceremony, the king's speech and the congratulations of the nobles.

She too should have bowed in front of her sister and Prince Rasler, wishing her long life, but she just couldn't imagine the scene.

He would never bow his head, and never wish for something he didn't believe in.

It was all a farce and a mount, it was just a political union through which both nations involved would have benefited. No feeling, no personal happiness, what kind of life was that.

That was not a life, it was only a golden cage, but still a cage from which Ondine desperately wanted to escape. She was grateful not to be an heir to the throne, too many duties and a destiny devoted only to sacrifice.

For her, the power of a king was nothing, the freedom and awareness that was drawn from it was true power. The power to have no limits, the power to decide who or what to be, what to do. The power of good and evil.

The power to decide one's fate. To walk a path not decided by others. To leave the certain for the uncertain.

Here's to Ondine what real power was.

Immersed as she was on her thoughts, Ondine did not notice someone calling her, until she heard her name called Nereide.

Of his three names, Ondine Nereide Galtea, the latter was certainly his favorite. It is only the people closest to her who were allowed to call her that.

Ondine immediately recognized the voice was that of her sister Lady Ashe, who in her usual silver dress went against her greeting.

In those hurried days the two sisters had few moments of meeting, Ashe was continually preoccupied with the questions concerning the marriage with Prince Rasler now connected. Not that a whole series of rituals and propitiatory traditions to have the favor of the gods.

Ondine knew all those things, but there were more interesting things than ceremonial rites, so he preferred to concentrate on other things.

-Nereid! - Ashe called her a few meters away, Ondine's eyes rested on her sister. He had finally met her, but something made her stop for a moment, Ondine wondered if, as ever, seeing her gift she had not immediately noticed the presence of Ashe.

-Ashe ... -Ondine began, feeling taken aback which was really rare.

-I was just looking for you ... you know I wanted to talk to you, in these days we have seen so little. -Ashe said smiling happily, while Ondine was not in the same mood.

-Right ... Ashe. I was looking for you too, I heard about Lady Agras. "Ashe heard her sister's name, Ashe stiffened suddenly. He had not yet easily forgotten the unpleasant experience of the plot, Ashe's thought turned to those few hours with the prince.

If he hadn't been there, who knows if she could still be there and who knows what fate could have happened in Dalmasca with the war at the door.

Ashe categorically refused to think of any negative or catastrophic result, she was strongly convinced that with that political marriage things would change for everyone, for the better. She really believed it.

-You are wrong Ashe ... -Ondine said abruptly with a disarming coldness that would have disheartened and disheartened anyone.

Ashe was appalled by her sister's hostility, she couldn't understand what reason Ondine had against Rasler. In the past he had never shown such an aversion or hostility towards Nabradia and his ruling house.

But then why did he have so much against Rasler.

-Why can't you be happy for me Ondine? - Ashe asked, calling her sister with her first name and no longer affectionately. When Ashe assumed this attitude it only meant that he was distancing himself from his sister.

-Ashe he will never make you happy. Why doesn't anyone want to understand it? - said Ondine exasperated.

-No, Ondine what I don't understand is you. You're the one I don't understand ... none of us are understanding you anymore. And then Rasler is not like the others, you cannot judge him as you have always done with everyone. He's different! - Ashelia almost verbally attacked her sister, but she just could not bear to be said meanness about Rasler.

Ondine at the words of Ashe shook her head, the young princess could see in her sister all a series of feelings. He understood them well, but he couldn't manage to be on his side.

-Sister I do not see any joy in this political marriage or not. No hope.- Ondine said, shaking his head, the tone of his voice was firm and decisive, leaving no room for any hesitation.

-No! No and still no ... Why do you refuse to understand? This thing is not only about me, Ondine, it is also about you, our future and all of Dalmasca. Many people believe me and I don't intend to disappoint them. How can you say these things? How then to be so cruel. Do you really not care about that? -Ashe was almost hysterical, that speech really involved her.

The young royal woman was truly convinced of what she was saying, so it was difficult for her to maintain a certain self-control in front of her sister's disarmed words.

It was unacceptable for her that her sister did not support her in that delicate moment, and that, in her opinion, she showed a certain neglect of what Dalmasca was about.

-I really care about Ashelia, only you and everyone ... sorry but I don't think I'm feeling well. Now I have to go .- The words came automatically from Ondine's lips, while the girl stared fixedly at her sister. Unwittingly those words sounded strange, for both of them.

Ondine could no longer cope with the weight of all those violent emotions that hid in her and in her sister. Mixed emotions, the same and different, were creating many problems for her, she was losing control and this was not going well.

With two short words Ondine they go away from his sister, he didn't look good. Ashe squeezed his heart to see his sister in that state, he had never seen her like that, something was not going as it should.

*** A few hours before the start of Ashe's engagement party ***

After the brief meeting with her sister Ondine she returned to her quarters, but she did not even have time to catch her breath that Lady Arla and some servants joined her.

-Then Highness still that expression, come on try to be more collaborative. -Arla resumed his young lady.

"It's that I can't believe he's getting married," said Ondine. -But do you think about it? -

\- "Even if you behaved more like your sister, you wouldn't have all these problems. But someone here is so stubborn, it's to say that you could have whoever you want, Highness." Lady Arla sighed as she prepared to give the last orders to Ondine's maids.

-That's the least of my thoughts. retorts the young lady, while casting an eye on her room.

-You are terrible, at least tell me that you have chosen what to wear for tonight? Arla asked, looking at some of Ondine's clothes that the maids were pulling out of her closets.

Each dress was more beautiful and sumptuous than the previous one, there was only spoiled for choice.

-Oh, but I didn't ... I find it useless to waste time deciding which dress to wear. So the one to marry is Ashe not me. I think you can take care of it ... you have a taste for these things, whatever you want you will choose for me will be more than good. - Said the princess carelessly.

-Well, because I had something in mind, my Lady.

Ondine seemed reluctant to the mere idea of what would await her, as much as she liked and looked good clothes, that dressing up found him really annoying and impractical.

But knowing her company lady Ondine she could already imagine what Arla would bring out, perhaps thinking about it had not been a good idea. Or gods ... let it not be a long dress with a train-the girl thought intensely.

All of Ondine's fears materialized when he saw Lady Arla pull out of one of her three wardrobes, an emerald green dress with gold inlays. Ondine blinks her eyes to focus on what seemed like a horrible shame.

He didn't even remember where he got it or if it had been a nobleman's gift.

"But as you don't remember, it was a gift from the Marquis Sinead, he made it packaged for you," said Arla.

-Right, I remember that Marquis ... he thought he was buying my attention by similar means. - Dalmatian commented acidly, before changing his tone again and giving precise instructions to his lady.

-Lady Arla as an alternative to your proposal, I think that all clothes like the "green" one if you can avoid them would be much more collaborative in getting ready.

"As Majesty wishes." Said Lady Arla.

-You! - Ondine said, turning to one of his maids on her right -... She prepares a hot bath. As for the other two behind you, I want them to prepare everything I need for when I finish the bathroom.

"It will be your Highness." The three waitresses bowed while the princess glanced at her room, which looked like a battlefield in comparison, the armory was certainly more orderly.

The bath lasted too little until Ondine could relax as he wanted, there was no point in taking a calming for his headache. The mere thought of the party and how many people there could be bothered her immensely, all those confused thoughts and feelings annoyed her a lot.

Returning to her room, now never littered with clothes of any kind, shape or color, Ondine saw herself approached by Arla together with an elderly woman, in her hands Arla held a beautiful silver-colored dress.

-What about this, my Lady is to your liking? Or do you want to see others? We placed them on your bed .- said the old woman.

\- "Everything has been cleaned and prepared as per your instructions, my Lady."

Ondine looked not only towards the bed, to find it covered with a door of his party clothes, the other was scattered throughout the room. There were many shades from bright and vibrant to dark and pastel tones.

Ondine looked at them all, one after the other, his fingers lightly brushed against all those precious materials, satin, silk, tulle, organza, cotton, linen, lace, but none of them affected her in any way. They were all indifferent to her.

-My lady? asked the maid impatiently, curious to know the girl's decision.

-I will wear the silver one with blue embroidery, which Arla holds in her hand. Now, however, could you find suitable accessories? With all the jewels that I fear I have no idea which to choose. Lady Arla, will you take care of it? - said Ondine turning to Arla, who nodded.

Ondine freed himself from the dress he had worn that day, to put on the silver-colored dress, then went to sit in front of the huge mirror of his room, with the wooden toilet nearby exquisitely decorated with geometric carvings.

She stared at her reflection numbly as two maidens began to untangle and comb her long hair.

-My lady? asked one of the two maidens who were taking care of her hair. -Do you want hats gathered up or down?

-Lady Arla what are you proposing? - Ondine looked at Arla who proposed a hairstyle up, very elaborate and pompous.

-Obviously on your Majesty! This is a very important event where you can stand out. Therefore I would also opt to insert some hydrangea flowers, if you allow it. -the lady proposed.

-A tribute to my mother ...- said Ondine, suddenly lowering his wonderful indigo eyes.

After an hour of work, Ondine didn't even look the same anymore. Her reflection seemed so different, it reminded him of the imposing statues of Galtea placed in front of the entrance of the building.

-You are majestic Lady Ondine.- Arla and other maidservants said behind her.

"After all, you are the White Glow." He concluded proudly.

Ondine let out a long sigh, she didn't feel like attending the party at all, the only thing she wanted was to find a way not to show up. But dressed up and as it was, this was very difficult, meanwhile she started to head towards the hall where the party would be held.

**_* During the dance between Ondine and Basch *_**

While Princess Ondine made her entrance with General Basch, in the general amazement of all those present, on the other side of the room, the one towards the throne. Princess Ashe and Prince Rasler were receiving greetings from many members of the Dalmatian and Nabradian nobility.

For that important event there were several authorities, among which the name of the Marquis Ondore stood out. There were also some exponents from Rozaria and Archadia, but mostly they were just irrelevant personalities whose political influence was nil.

Ashe and Rasler were close to each other, both dressed in the most beautiful clothes, one by one they received the various nobles who wished them all sorts of wishes.

Both of their Majesties were so happy, the most beautiful future ahead of them, full of hope and peace. The peace that both his kingdoms wanted so much.

All evening Arla had done nothing but praise the young royal couple, on how much those two young men represented a great hope. They were so beautiful, so joyful. She was strongly convinced that nothing could harm them.

Ashe and Rasler were delighted to receive greetings from Lady Arla, who exchanged a few short words with the young couple.

-I am so happy for you Heights. May Galtea watch over you, said the lady.

-Thank you very much Lady Arla. Ashe commented, smiling at the woman, while glancing at her sister who was dancing with Basch.

\- Still hasn't come? - Arla let slip, Ashe's answer was a "yes" just whispered. A certain disappointment appeared on the face of the young girl for a brief moment, which was then promptly masked when the princess changed the subject again.

Arla and Rasler won't say anything.

Behind them the royal princes, Ronnah and Valiant, were following the young Ondine with a careful eye, circling the entire room with General. They observed every movement commenting on it. Vossler also joined their duo soon.

-Did you see Valiant? What did I tell you.- Ronnah asserted reminding her brother of their previous speech.

-This shows nothing! Rather, what worries me is Ondine's behavior and his hostility.- Valiant said with the utmost seriousness, while staring at his sister.

-It seems much quieter tonight compared to a few days ago. -He continued.

-It's because of the General, Valiant believe me. reiterated the king's third son.

-Prince Ronnah, your Highness, is right. Vossler said approaching the two principles.

The two princes turned simultaneously to Captain Vossler, who greeted him with a brief greeting.

-Well one of the qualities of our General is that of being much loved. If he has the favor of Galtea and our king.-

-Captain Vossler your presence is always welcome, why don't you stay a while? My brother and I were just talking about this, we would be very pleased if you too expressed your thoughts. -Ronnah said to him making an invitation gesture towards him.

-Ronnah claims that your friend, General Basch has a good influence on Lady Ondine. I do not exclude this, we all know what kind of person Sir Basch manages to make Odine easily listen to her where many others and including us have also failed.- Valiant ruled observing her sister.

-Well, Lord Valiant .. Ondine is not common ... given its position, I find it very difficult that someone can or can manage its nature. His "talents" are proof of this. Vossler said with utmost seriousness.

-Do you think like me, Captain Vossler? - by asking the prince.

-Yes, Majesty! - said the captain.

-Then what will happen ... - But Ronnah was abruptly interrupted by his biggest fan who took him back.

-Our Father will have some ideas about it. There are not a few who over the years have set their sights on Ondine and have all been refused. Unfortunately, not even I can tell you what our father's intentions are towards him. -

Ronnah looked at her brother and Vossler and then took a look at her sister Ondine who at that moment finished dancing. Then there was that strange phrase and the strange behavior of General Basch, who left the room.

Ondine followed him without hesitating regardless of everything.

The three riders were stupid, even Lady Arla who had approached the group was literally bleached. Only one dared to sarcasm was General Forz.

-It is true then what is said about Princess Ondine. Who can read hearts and distinguish truth from lies? - asked Forz.

-Yes ... he is one of his talents, Sir Forz ... -Valiant said before finishing his explanation.

-... But it is a power as strong as it is very unstable. Ondine, however, is easily influenced the stronger the feeling that binds her to her loved ones. Need someone who has a firm grip and managed to contain his power, one whose influence contains his nature.

-I understand ... so it was his nature, the cause of the hostility towards my lord? - Forz said asking if his hypothesis was true.

-It is as you have assumed Sir Forz, Ondine most likely does not do it on purpose. This comes naturally to her, she still doesn't have enough control over her power. And the result is what you see.- Valiant expressed himself showing all his concern for his sister.

-The prophecy of old Alizèe turned out to be true. -Ronnah said continuing her story. -Alizèe did not only predict the fact that Rasler would in fact be the one who would bring the two families together.

"But that Ashelia would also have to bear a great burden, and that the Goddess Galtea would give her support and would not abandon her." Ronnah concluded her story.

-A gift and a curse at the same time. Now I understand everything, also why your father is so attentive to him. You don't want it to fall into the wrong hands.

-Exact. The knights of the Order, like Captain Vossler and we have sworn to defend it.- said Ronnah.

-It is better then that our enemy never knows about these things ...- Forz asserted, suggesting valuable advice, before heading with the other three knights to wish the princess Ashe and Rasler good wishes.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14- I never fear the consequences!**

***Past ***

**Rabanastre - Royal Palace 703 high Valendian**

*** During Ashe's engagement party ***

Ondine without hesitation had run after the figure of General Ronsenburg, his golden heeled sandals slammed against the marble floors of the palace corridors. Basch had moved away to the internal gardens, not far from the party room.

And after a short run in which the elaborate hairstyle of Princess Ondine had melted, the girl had managed to reach the General.

Attempts to get the princess back to the room trying to be reasonable were unsuccessful, Ondine didn't want to know.

"Majesty is better for you if you go back into the room now, and for me too ..." Basch said with a certain nervousness as he looked disapprovingly at the young woman.

"You don't want this episode to create misunderstandings, so please ask you to go back to the room."

"I don't care, I want to know more about what you have." The young girl exclaimed firmly, very worried about what she had warned.

She wanted to know what was wrong, and would not stop at all until she understood the origin of the General's unease.

-It is not the case height .- The General replied moving away from the young royal.

Basch's infinite patience reached the limit, when Ondine tried to approach him, placing his hand on his chest. The gesture surprised the man who backed away there was something deeply wrong with that action.

Her eyes did not stop staring at hers, that evening Ondine seemed decidedly another person, a person he had difficulty recognizing.

Ondine observes with vivid curiosity the expression of unease painted on the face of the General who was usually always impassive in front of everything. She liked to watch his face and features so regular.

He loved the small, thin cut of his eyes, which fell to the bottom. Basch had Ondine's eyes very beautiful and expressive. And the pout of his lips. Basch had aroused his curiosity that evening.

His eyes were fixed on those of the general, his profile was struck by the moonlight which gave him an even more interesting air. Something about that man attracted her, Ondine did not quite understand what it could be, and was determined to understand what it was.

Ondine stepped forward without hesitation and poured out the huma, which this time does not retreat, rather he remained in his place observing the actions of the young princess. Basch wondered what Ondine wanted to do.

The young princess once again looked into the man's eyes, then moved her gaze to his lips. He looked at them for a long time, focusing his attention on them.

Basch noticed with how much curiosity the girl observed him, she was looking at him differently than she used to do. He paid much more attention to every detail, trying to catch every little expression.

That was the look with which a woman looked at the man who interested her and vice versa.

General Ronsenburg dared not say a word, for the first time he had the opportunity to see Ondine an entirely new side of the girl, who had hitherto not lent any interest in the male gender.

He just wondered why it had to be him, his interest, couldn't it be Dunya? - Basch thought to himself.

Vossler's son was a few years older than Rasler, and was more or less close in age to Ondine and Ashe.

Also on more than one occasion, Basch had noticed Dunya exchange jokes with Ondine. The princess had repeatedly complained to Basch about the bad sense of humor of Vossler's son, but under General Ronsenburg there was no escaping some interest that Dunya might have for Ondine.

-It is evident that despite its power, it does not yet grasp the meaning of loving someone.

But it is also true that there are many forms of love and not all of them necessarily concern the physical or romantic one, it is also a form of affection for someone who can be a relative or friend.

This is the age when it is easy to confuse these things, especially as she is now.

Maybe that's also why he shows himself so reluctant to think about his sister's wedding, and all those questions that this entails.

For the gods, sixteen was still too early and for these things ...- The knight thought, looking at the young princess who was in front.

Ondine like Ashe was becoming a young woman, she still had many of which she ignored the existence and who knows if she would ever have the chance.

No, it is not made for this sort of thing ... it does not concern you .- He thought to himself, the general glancing towards Ondine, crossing his eyes.

Ondine was beautiful, very beautiful.

-What would these things be? ... Why wouldn't I be suitable? - she asked, frowning, looking questioningly at the man in front of her.

Basch felt very uncomfortable, he absolutely didn't want to touch that kind of topic with her.

It was not appropriate, and all this ambiguous situation was certainly not positive.

They were not doing anything so wrong, but the proximity of the princess a few centimeters from him was sufficient to give rise to a very equivocal situation.

He was certainly not the most suitable person for that kind of topic, how could he be ... yes, Arla.

Definitely Lady Arla was the most suitable person.

Ronsenburg had to do something, to pull himself out, he took a long and heavy breath, while trying to formulate in his head the most suitable sentence to address at his height.

-Maestà I regret having put you in this similar situation. From now on, I will make sure that does not happen again. -

The words came out as if by magic from his lips, but as he feared they did not please Atdine, who felt very disappointed and annoyed by the captain's attitude towards him.

The knight immediately left the girl, Ondine kept for a moment raised the hand he had placed on the man's chest, before closing it in a fist and lowering it.

Basch's attitude had made her want to be friendly with him go away, something had annoyed her. Indeed no, she was frustrated because she had not been able to get an answer, and then all that alarmism on his part, Ondine found it senseless.

The thoughts and feelings that Ondine had perceived from Basch had aroused even more the curiosity of the young woman. That he wondered what Basch was referring to when he was thinking about the word loving.

Loving ... what does it have to do with it? - That word in Ondine did not feel very appropriate to itself.

Instinct! - was instead the word that according to her described more, it was what always guided her.

She divided the world into two things, what she felt and perceived as right from what was not, considering it corrupt and unworthy of consideration.

A rather simplistic view of things, this was fine for her.

Ondine stood there, dumbfounded to watch the General leave, for the first time inviting her felt like a fool. This could not be tolerated not by him.

Still, however, Ondine did not know what would happen there in a few days, he decided to spend the rest of the evening in the gardens away from the party. He had no interest in showing up, had already attracted enough attention for that evening.

Later she went alone to her rooms, where she took off her elegant clothes, to wear a more comfortable and less demanding nightgown. From that evening onwards, things began to change for Ondine.

The next day after Ashe's party, Ondine did not escape the reproaches of his father and Lady Arla. Vossler exempted himself from commenting, he did not have enough desire and time to reprimand the young woman, Basch instead was the one who had a most remarkable change of all.

He began to be colder and more detached towards the young princess, although he never failed to show a certain kindness.

You could clearly see the distance he was putting with her.

The meeting opportunities between Basch and Ondine were greatly reduced, they were limited only to what was necessary, that is, fencing lessons or some chance meeting in the corridors of the building. Then nothing.

This abrupt and sudden change did not like to Ondine, rather annoyed. Even more annoyed her when, more than once, the princess had surprised her companion, Lady Arla, chatting with Basch in some quiet place in the castle.

She was surprised to see those two chattering, when Arla did nothing but oppose the General but now it seemed exactly the opposite, another one of those ladies who only aimed at men.

Ondine said nothing, she had to recognize that Basch had never been interested in that sense, and to start thinking about all this nonsense and take an interest in it right now, was definitely not her thing.

Maybe he had to give Basch reason, she was not suited to these things, yet her curiosity wanted to know more.

Gradually, Ondine began to accept the distance Basch had, he no longer protested. Towards Lady Arla, who instead seemed to be more softened by the proximity due to Basch, Ondine began to distance himself from her. He didn't want to deal with it.

Rather, she had accidentally found herself spending more time with Dunya, her jokes had the effect of distracting her. Dunya had been noticing her friend's attitude for some time, but she didn't mention it, she was afraid to touch the unpleasant episode of her and Basch.

Contrary to what Ondine thought, Basch had approached Arla to find out more about the princess and how she was doing. Between the two there was not everything Ondine had imagined.

Basch had taken advantage of Arla's romantic interest in Prince Ronnah to discreetly obtain information about Ondine in exchange for information about the prince.

Arla had been guilty at first, but seeing in the general's request, something that could somehow get closer to Ronnah. He had decided that time to turn a blind eye to Basch.

He always remained of the idea that the General had a bad influence on Princess Ondine, given what could have happened.

It had never been seen that a princess chased a general on an occasion like this, of Ashe's engagement.

From a distance whenever he could, Basch glanced at Ondine to make sure he had no problems. He watched him silently, without his knowledge Ondine was doing the same thing with him, but he avoided asking Arla.

When it happened that the two were both in the same room, a slight discomfort towards one another could be noticed. Nobody dared to point this out.

Since the evening of Ashe and Rasler's party, Ondine had tried as much as possible to keep busy with various activities and to exchange as little chatter with Arla as possible.

Her presence began to annoy her, preferring the company of a viera, Vjerana.

Ondine was very in tune with Vjerana, the viera on the other of her age with more than a century and a half of life, knew how to give the princess valuable advice. He told her many stories about her people and the ancient history of Ivalice, which Lady Arla compared to the face.

Vjerana was quite easygoing with Ondine, but also very patient.

Because of her long sight, viera told the princess that for her, all the Humas she had seen were comparable to children.

Ondine found these points of view very interesting. In viera's eyes, she or some other person must have looked decidedly the same, albeit with a few minor differences.

This amused her greatly.

Not only had things changed for Ondine since the party, even for Basch himself, who because of the episode that occurred that evening found himself unable to return to the room.

The knight headed for his barracks, where other knights of the Order lived like him.

Except for some, such as Vossler who lived elsewhere.

The next day the general was abruptly awakened by Vossler's visit, to what he was angry about the previous evening.

Captain Dalmasco wanted to know from his friend what had happened with Ondine and that he had been taken that evening.

Basch had barely time to settle, which Vossler began to ask him a lot of questions, some of which bothered Basch with little.

-You realize what happened true. What the hell went through your mind? You know she is off limits for everyone. -shinned the man almost in a nervous breakdown.

-Nothing of what you think happened. She used her powers on me ... I didn't expect that question from her. He could have found out more, I had to do something. Leaving was the only possible solution, I did not consider that he would follow me and ...- Basch refused to continue, I think back to the thoughts of that evening and that strange situation, he felt conspicuously uncomfortable.

Vossler hadn't missed his friend's mood swings.

Something had happened then, but from the expression painted on the face of Basch, who did not know how to introduce what had happened. After a long silence in which Basch perceived Vossler's gaze, he found simple words to describe all this.

"He's changing, Vossler ... he's taking an interest in things he shouldn't and aren't related to his nature." The knight said with a long heavy sigh, continuing his sentence.

"She is starting to see me as something different, as a woman looks at a man."

"It is impossible he is only sixteen, Basch ... he has never shown similar interests unlike the others." Vossler replied, unconvinced of the claims of his companion.

-He is already sixteen, you mean. She is growing as Lady Ashe is growing too, she will marry in a year ... is it soon for her too? Basch asked his friend.

-No! Ondine is not Lady Ashe, nor will she ever be. His life will never be normal. When he learns the truth, his life will change dramatically. She is Galtea, not a hume like us. You would do well to keep this in mind. Vossler reminded him, before continuing to look his friend in the eye.

-I know that you love her and you would never hurt her, but ... - she stopped for a moment before continuing -... Get away from her, for the good of both.

Basch did not say a word, he decidedly agreed with Vossler's thought. The huma knew exactly what he had to do and wasted no time in distancing himself from Princess Ondine.

*** Some time after the accident between Basch and Ondine ***

After the incident that had involved Ondine and Basch, for several days in the Dalmatian court nothing was said about this. Basch as usual, did not say a word about what had happened, but preferred to go ahead and focus on other things.

Ondine also did a similar thing, to the most attentive and experienced eyes, however, the thing was noticeable and not a little. Those who noticed this preferred to keep quiet so as not to create further scandals, which with the war one step away from them they already had and another one was no longer needed.

What was certain was that between the two it was a continuous and silent chasing each other, made of furtive glances. Vossler occasionally happened to talk about it with him, about Ondine, but it was always a very general and never detailed discussion.

In all this time, thanks to the change of Basch and consequently also that of Ondine, the episode of the party was soon, only a memory.

-You see it ... in the end you made the best choice. Ondine is increasingly concentrated with her duties, the king no longer complains about it. You know lately there are rumors of something else ... -Vossler teased him.

-What else is said about him? - Basch asked in alarm.

-It's not rumored about him but about yours ... - asserted the Captain, looking at Basch who stared at him perplexed, raising an eyebrow.

Then Vossler asked Basch if by chance he wanted to know more, the general nodded, and Vossler satisfied him.

-Many have noticed your interest in Lady Arla. And I wondered if it was a coincidence or if it were something else, she is Ondine's companion. Furthermore, Arla never liked you, if I remember correctly she always gave you. What is the reason for this sudden change?

In the barracks, all the soldiers have been talking about lately are you and Arla. Others have mentioned the change of preference of the companion lady, by Princess Ondine, from Lady Arla to Lady Vjerana. Do you center anything on this? -

"I thought it was something about his Majesty, not about my private life," Basch replied.

"I am not insinuating anything, I am only putting you on guard against those who seem to have been born to insinuate more." Vossler looked down on him.

-However, it is strange that in a short time, a woman like Arla could be interested in you and the opposite, after clashes you have had in the past because of Ondine.

"You are misunderstanding everything." Basch replied with determination as he looked with a slight annoyance, Vossler. If the captain took it, he knew it was a little annoying.

-Anyway apart from that, it seems that Lady Ondine is dating a nobleman from Rozaria, not that this is a problem. But that's what they say about that young man I don't like. - Captain Azelas asserted.

-Vossler you know better than me, that the king would never approve.- Ronsenburg concluded.

-I know! - Vossler said looking at Basch before crossing his arms.

-But ... His Majesty knows about this. He wants us to keep our eyes on him.- I continue Vossler, while Basch watched him gesticulate.

-Do you already know who he is? Besides that it comes from Rozaria.- Basch asked, exchanging a look with his comrade in arms.

-Not much, Basch. I know that for now it is hosted by Duke Feride. He should have more or less the age of Dunya, I heard that he is related in some way with the House Margace, if this were true ... we cannot allow Ondine to continue to see him. - Vossler ended seriously.

"If they discovered his secret, I dare not imagine what could happen." Ronsenburg speculated.

-Rozaria could turn against advancing who knows what accusations, and we will find ourselves not only against the Archadian empire, but we will also have to face the Rozarian one. This would nullify all our efforts made with Nabradia up to it. But Lady Ashe's marriage to Lord Rasler would be put at risk. I'm afraid it could skip everything.- Vossler concluded with the utmost seriousness.

Basch asked how this could have happened, he had been quite impressed with Princess Ondine's reckless behavior. He wondered why the king hadn't done anything right away.

Vossler had explained to him, that this nobleman with rather eccentric tastes, who called himself "Al" and nothing more. He was a diplomatic agent, nothing serious, so it could also be a cover to hide another identity.

The position he enjoyed made him so immune, if they had brought him even the smallest problem they could have risked a lot. At that time relations with both the Archadian and Rozarian empires were very tense, mainly because of what was happening in Nabradia.

If Rasler had known such a thing he might have even decided to cancel the wedding with Ashe.

No, they could not afford missteps, so the king had instructed them to clarify this matter as soon as possible without letting the princess know.

They would only have had to ascertain the intentions of the Rozarian nobleman, and if this had no aim there would have been no need to intervene to remove Ondine from him.

-Ondine isn't that kind of person, Vossler. Basch said, but Vossler looking at him worried could understand but Ondine was apparently a person full of surprise.

-You have to see how much nonchalance he talks to the guy, the boy was pleasantly impressed by our lady. Ondine also showed some interest in the matter a few days ago had a heated discussion with her brothers, who showed themselves openly opposed.

They asked me, since it seemed that you had a certain ascendancy in making you listen to her, if you could talk to us. While I and others take care to clarify this Rozarian.- Vossler asked.

-You know I can't intervene, not after the rumors about that misunderstanding have finally fallen. I would risk canceling everything I did.- the general reminded him, glancing at the captain.

-I understand you want to stay out of it and share it, but I'm just asking you to talk to us. I am sure that Lady Ondine will listen to you and that you will stay in your place.

Basch let out a long, low sigh, indicating when it weighed on him, I don't protest.

At the home of Duke Feride, Ondine was entertaining himself with his two companions, Viera Vjerana, and the daughter of Duke Feride. Acelya Feride.

Acelya was two years older than Ondine, she was a typical Dalmatian beauty, with gray eyes and platinum hair. The delicate and very sweet features.

The young duchess was a girl from a good family, who boasted ancient origins. It was said that the Duke's family had not only Dalmasque origins, but their blood was a mixture of various nationalities.

The girl's father was said to have been distantly related to a Rozarian noble family by his mother, while the father was of Malagasy origin.

The mother, although Dalmatian, had Archadian origins. This had never worried Ondine, who considered both Acelya and her family to be respectable people.

Acelya's father was a man who because of his commitments was very far from Dalmasca, his family and the royal court.

He spends much of his time traveling to Ivalice, the place where he spent his time was Rozaria. So it was very common for Acelya's family to host someone from Rozaria.

Usually they were people of a certain level, but never prominent personalities.

Mostly they were family friends, relatives or acquaintances of the Duke with whom he found himself having business contacts.

Despite the tense situation that prevailed between Dalmasca, Nabradia because of the two empires. The Duke's family maintained a low and neutral profile, deciding to stay as far away from politics as possible.

This time the family had had the pleasure of hosting a respectable guest, but who due to his position had decided not to make his true identity public.

Simply using the nickname that the family and the Duke had been giving him. "Al" in fact.

Ondine for so in addition to his two ladies, he also found himself in the company of "Al". A flashy and eccentric Rozarian nobleman whom Ondine found extremely interesting.

Al was a very handsome Rozarian, with a persuasive and deep voice and a strong accent. With long black hair and her splendid green eyes, she dressed in typical Rozarian styles on which the coat of arms of her country was imprinted.

He was a very jovial person, but above all he was a very distinguished and charming boy. Judging from a first glance, he does not seem like a person who could appear extraneous to the political scene, in reality, when we talked to him, we could notice how he was actually very attentive and interested in the events that were taking place in that period.

Ondine had exchanged some opinions about it, which had greatly affected the young man's interest. That he had asked her why, a princess of her rank was so hostile to her sister's political marriage.

The answer that Ondine had given had aroused the hilarity of the Rozarian, who had been struck by the young Dalmasca.

-Maestà I must say, that never before has I known a princess like you. Is it always a pleasure for me to spend time in your company, and tell me, Highness, are the members of your court as full of spirit as you are? - asked the Rozarian nobleman.

-I would say, their spirit and of a completely different nature. Hilarity is one of those qualities that here in Dalmasca is poorly understood, not by everyone.

-Really? asked the nobleman with evident curiosity, his ways of doing were decidedly out of the ordinary, but for the princess they were no problem.

-Of course ... you are one of the few Rozarians that I got to know, and whether to allow my indelicacy, the most casual.

-Are you always so frank, Majesty? - he provoked her with a smile on his lips.

-I could I say of you that you are one who does not mind the female company at all, especially that of a princess? - She asked with a cheeky smile staring with malice at the guy's eyes.

Al was an intriguing type, his olive skin reminded Ondine of those of the viera, but a man so pleased with his appearance had never met him.

The princess found it fun to tease that guy, in the same way he did it with her. It was something new and extremely exciting to her, not that he interested her as a man.

He found that Al was nothing but something different and unusual, quite far from what his reality was. Therefore she was determined to know that person as far as she could, there was no limit to her curiosity.

Acelya was also having fun at the jokes between Ondine and Al intervening from time to time, while Vjerana silently watched the whole scene unfold. Nothing escaped the careful eye of the viera.

Ondine placed total trust in Vjerana, he knew very well how much experience Viera had on her side. There was a very specific reason why he was preferring her to Arla, and it was because, in addition to having a lot of experience and knowledge from his age, Vjerana.

She also had excellent knowledge of magic and combat, so if necessary, for some unfortunate event, Ondine could be attacked had someone close if she could defend her.

And the girl believed that the viera were among Ivalice's best warriors.

At the palace after the long speech with Vossler, Basch had decided to speak with Ondine about the question that his friend had mentioned.

Basch asked Arla where he could find the young princess, the lady replied that Ondine was visiting the Duke Feride, because she was intrigued by her young guest.

For several weeks, news had been circulating in the court that the Duke was hosting a Rozarian nobleman, a longtime friend. This was what was said. Nothing was known of him, not even what he was, but the thoughts about him were certainly not very flattering.

Some court nobles who had met him called him all too bizarre and strange. Now to know that Princess Ondine had been visiting the Duke's house for some time, gave even more emphasis to gossip.

After the General, it would now be the turn of the Rozarian, with what was happening in Nabradia, it seemed that Ondine found pleasure in blowing up his sister's wedding.

Knowing where the princess was, Basch wasted no time in going to the home of Duke Feride, and once asked for the princess's presence.

A servant of the Duke welcomed the General with all the honors of the house, it was very rare for a person of the caliber of Basch to visit some nobleman, if it was not strictly necessary.

In the meantime, after having made Basch sit in a guest room, the servant went to inform the Duke's wife of the presence of the king's knight.

The Landisian had to wait a few minutes before he was joined by Anele, the Duke's wife, and Acelya's mother.

The woman was richly dressed in dalmaschi clothes, dark blond hair and amber eyes, colors not typical of the areas of dalmasca.

It was true what was said of the Duchess who certainly did not have the respect of a typical Dalmatian woman.

Anele was a pragmatic woman and very open to all types of culture, so much so that she married a man who spent much of her time and work with the Rozarians.

The woman, advised by one of her servants of the presence of General Ronsenburg, speculated that he should be there for Ondine.

The Duchess joined Von Ronsenburg in the hall, as soon as he saw her he made a bow that the noblewoman exchanged, then inviting the General to sit down to exchange some chat with her.

-General Ronsenburg is such an honor to have you here. Have you come here for Princess Ondine? - asked the woman politely, making a large basket with her hand.

Basch nodded, his words were very short and concise, he didn't say the real reason why he was there. He limited himself to saying that he was there to recover the princess because of some important commitments to which his presence was required.

-Yes, I am here for Lady Ondine I was given the task of leading her to the palace, her presence is highly requested for some commitments. Could you, if you don't mind, discreetly call her? I have some things to discuss privately and I don't want to put you in a bad mood. he did.

At this point Acelya's mother, turning to a maid who was in the room with them, ordered her to warn the princess of the arrival of the General and of his request.

\- Certainly Sir Basch. Zither ... can you kindly advise the presence of the General, and the fact that you wish to confer privately with her? -

"As you wish, Madame." The servant bowed and went to Princess Ondine and the others to report the message of the Duchess.

Left alone, the Duchess fixed her gaze on the figure of the general, who was standing, armed with his armor to wait for the servant to return with the reply of the young Ondine.

Basch felt nervous, thinking back to all Vossler's words, while with his eyes he stared carefully at every piece or piece of furniture in the luxurious room in which he found himself.

At a certain point the silence that reigned between Basch and Anele was interrupted by the latter who asked the man some questions.

-General, sorry if I can seem indiscreet to you but how come a man of his size and position has not yet married? I know you are not particularly interested in this topic, but given the recent events and what is said about you and Lady Arla, I was pleasantly surprised.

The noblewoman smiled kindly at him, while Basch did not feel at all in the mood to smile. In fact, he felt quite uncomfortable, Arla was certainly not the type of woman he was interested in marrying, he doubted that there were any suitable for the type of person he was.

He had approached Arla only for Ondine.

"I and Lady Arla are not yet as intimate as someone else, my Lady, supposes." Basch said, trying not to go into detail.

-It amazes me that a man, like you, can say these things, Lady Arla descends from one of the most ancient lineages of Rabastre and boasts a not unenviable descent from that of other nobles.

Arla herself is not an ordinary woman, since she was chosen as the companion and guardian of Princess Ondine.- Anele was very worried about the general's response, who did not seem in the least interested in Arla's social position.

-Duchess Anele, thank you for your interest in my situation, and I would not like to disrespect you. I know how good you and the Celler family are, but Lady Arla and I are just friends.

In this regard, I would ask you not to take this speech again, I would not want misunderstandings to arise.

Those two words were enough to silence the Duchess who for the rest limited herself to observing the general. Anele from the answers she had had, was more than satisfied with receiving confirmation of her theory.

For the moment the woman said nothing, she was extremely curious to see what kind of turn that situation would take.

In the meantime Cetra the maid of Anele, had already reached the princess Ondine who was still intent on talking to Al and his companions, when he saw the Duchess approaching the maid.

Seeing Cetra arriving, Acleya asked what she was doing, the maid replied that Lady Anele had instructed her to bring an important and urgent message to Princess Ondine.

Ondine asked the maid curiously what message she was referring to, the maid mentioned to the General. The young Ondine winced, opening her eyes wide, blinking several times, incredulous at the words she was hearing.

Sensing the mood of the servant, the princess knew that she was not lying. Basch was looking for her, now and without any warning, that annoyed her a lot.

The servant had pointed out to Ondine that the General immediately requested his presence to speak in private. She did not agree at all with this request which seemed unreasonable to her, she was not doing anything inappropriate for which to be filmed, so she did not think twice about asking the maid what answer she would give Basch.

-If you got here, why don't you come and talk to me in person while there is ... is it unreasonable that a princess left out of the blue what she is doing to reach him, about what then? - Said Ondine showing annoyed - Report these words to the General.

-As you wish Highness- said Zither, bringing the message from the princess to Basch, who was still waiting for the answer together with Lady Arla.

Basch was not at all happy to know what the young Ondine's response was, on the other hand the Duchess Anele, vividly commented on the young Ondine's behavior.

-Don't take it General, Lady Ondine is just claiming her position. -commented the woman.

Basch, not wanting to waste any more time on that matter, was more determined than ever to want to go to the princess personally to speak, but Anele who, sensing what the knight's intentions were, suggested that he not consent to the princess' request.

-Generally, if you allow I would advise you not to consent to the request of Princess Ondine. What she wants is for you to go to her as you are about to do ... but given certain events and rumors at the palace I don't know how suitable it is that you want to bow to this thing.

Listen to my advice ... refuse her request, say no, you will see that she will come.- Anele advised with a smile on her lips sure of what she had just said.

Basch decided to listen to Anele's request, and turning to the maid, said to bring Princess Ondine his answer, that is his refusal.

The general's response was not at all liked by Ondine, who, feeling in the heart, decided to comply with the request of the huma.

The princess knew well that at that moment she could not afford to give stories, especially with the presence of Al Neighbor and the hospitality shown by her companion, so she was forced to accept.

Nereid got up from where she was sitting, apologized to Al and Acelya for such a sudden commitment but due to force majeure she was forced to leave. Vjerana took a step towards her to accompany her with the Duchess' maid, but Ondine urged Viera to stay in her place.

At that moment she did not need her services at all, then Ondine found herself following Cetra, who led her to where Von Ronsenburg was waiting for her.

As soon as the girl arrived, Acelya's mother greeted her with a small bow, Basch did the same. Ondine glanced at the general and bad bread to the Duchess Anele, with all the authority that his position offered Ondine made his status weigh on Basch.

She was visibly angry with him, and she didn't want to go slow at all.

-I am here to ...- the General was abruptly interrupted by Ondine who wasted no time in asserting his opinion.

-Talk to me ... about what, I might already have an idea. Lady Anele, if you don't mind, could I be left alone to talk to the general? Given your specific request, we will no longer take the time due. Do you understand them?! - The princess said showing a certain determination.

"Of course your Highness." Anele said, lowering her head in front of the member of the royal family.

Within minutes Basch and Ondine were left alone to themselves, nobody could enter from that room until she had given the order.

There was a long silence, the air in the room was becoming weighed and neither Ondine nor the general wanted to see each other. To break the silence and to speak, it was the princess, who asked what were the real reasons why Basch was there.

-Avoid making me waste any more time, and tell me you're here! - she exclaimed, staring at Basch irritably.

The general looked her in the eye before replying that he had come to bring her back to the palace, apparently Valiant and Ronnah wished Ondine not to continue attending the home of Duke Feride.

Ondine instead categorically refused to follow him.

-No, those who don't understand are you! You and my brothers! What I am doing is important.

-Reason reason height of this "Al" you know nothing. Don't be rash to trust a Rozarian, do you have any idea what it might mean? Do you really want to frustrate all our efforts? the general reproached him, at which point Ondine decidedly lost his temper.

\- "Al" is important ... Rather you, with what stony face you present yourself here in front of me, judging who you don't know. False people as you wish do not deserve to be in my presence.- Ondine's words were imbued with poison and a strong resentment.

His Highness was certain, he believed that Basch was not so different, as he had always thought. Seeing his behavior before and after his departure bothered her a lot. Even more was the closeness of Arla.

And pretending that this wasn't about her was really hard on her.

-I never lied to you, my Lady. he said, looking fixedly at her indigo eyes. Basch's voice was firm and firm, not at all wavering.

-I'm just worried about you. If you don't believe me, use your gift.

Ronsenburg was not lying, Ondine sensing his feelings he had to change his mind, Basch had no intention of making fun of her and pretending what was not true. But then what was Arla for him?

Ondine was thoughtful for a moment, her gaze was fixed elsewhere and not on the figure of the knight, she felt a moment confused ... what was happening to her she wondered to herself.

After long minutes of silence, Ondine started talking again, he had to understand what was going on and put everything in order. She tried to recover while I fixed the Landisian's blue and piercing eyes.

-Basch ... your alarm about "Al" is out of place. He is here on a "visit" to the Duke's family and not here for Dalmasca and Nabradia. And I doubt it would interest him, in my opinion he was more interested in "the happy company of some lady" and you understand what I mean. I think, lastly, that his visit to the Duke ends today, I know he will return to Rozaria tonight so General, it makes no sense to have problems. I find that you owe me an explanation!

The knight was taken aback by the direct way in which his lady had addressed her. The man shook his head in resignation, but he knew well that Ondine knew how to be very persistent.

The young royal woman spoke two words, which was not easy to answer.

-Why are you ignoring me !? - said the young woman giving you to the general and not more than you, while the general did nothing but observe her silently. His eyes moved up and down, following the whole figure of the girl.

He had noticed the change of person at the last minute, to simply say Why did you ignore me ... it would have been far too out of place.

Basch understood that perhaps Ondine was not yet well aware of it, but soon he would understand and when it would happen, he wondered what could have happened.

This was not to happen for any reason. The Landisian understood that to avoid all this he had to nip in the bud any kind of love feeling or interest that Ondine could feel towards his person.

He had to be hard and direct towards him, even if it meant hurting the young princess's feelings and would make him hate her.

He had to do his duty, he absolutely could not allow Ondine to have any hope on him in any way. It was out of the question.

Basch wasn't proud of what he was going to do, but he did it anyway.

-There is no Majesty! I don't know what you are alluding to. I only do what my position and my duties impose on me beyond that there is nothing. So I don't understand why you keep misunderstanding?

You are taking more confidence than you should. You are a princess and you must behave as you are asked, you should be clear what you can do and what you cannot. Don't think that I have to give you an explanation for everything.

Yes. I ignored you, I did until your recklessness put you in a bad light more than you already do. If I could I would do it again.

Even if you have not done anything wrong, you are always a princess and this does not change the reality of the facts. You have a role and a weight to bear, therefore your position directly or indirectly influences the life of those around you and you must be aware of this.

So try not to do rash things, I will not always be there to protect your person.

Basch's words came to Ondine like a slap in the face, Ondine was very ill.

This was the first time he had seen General Ronsenburg so angry and the words he had spoken to her, never before had anyone dared so much. Except for his father or brothers.

To be told those words by him, he who had always admired and taken as an example. They really pissed her off. It was unacceptable that a man like that could afford so much, even the ladies with whom Ondine had had some verbal confrontations in the past, many guarded against being so brazen with her.

Basch, on the other hand, had no problem saying those words, so much so that in response he received a strong slap from the princess.

Ondine felt humiliated and teased, not only was she deeply indignant with General so much that she wanted to continue slapping him all the time.

Unfortunately for her it was not possible, the slap she gave to her knight was so thunderous that I called the attention of one of the servants who was guarding the door.

The servant opened the door to the living room where both Ondine and Basch were, wondering if everything was okay, given the loud noise he had heard coming from there.

The servant looked more closely at the princess, she looked furious, while the rider in front of her had a red cheek and an indecipherable expression.

At that point Ondine, glancing at the servant, ordered him to call the Duchess and his companion, he had to absolutely return to the palace, then return to look at the eyes of the General and finally back to the servant.

The servant obeyed without saying a word, Ondine did not look at Basch, merely turning his back on him. He made no sound nor made any sound, silent as the princess waited for the arrival of the Duchess and her companion, who in a few minutes were at once with her.

When Lady Anele and Vjerana arrived, they immediately noticed the mood of their young lady, Ondine's face was bruised with anger while General Basch looked down behind her.

Nobody dared to comment on the scene, yet it was clearly evident that something had happened.

Ondine with an authoritarian role typical of a member of the royal family, told the Duchess that her visit was "over" and that she had to return with immediate effect to the palace, thanked her for the hospitality received and reminded her to greet "Al" on the part her.

And finally, turning towards Vjerana, he asked her to escort her, stressing that the General would have preceded them and would not have made the way back, with them. As soon as everything was ready, Lady Ondine left the home of Duke Feride, she still felt furious, Basch's words still rang in his head.

From that point on, things between her and the General became more difficult, Ondine began to no longer bear the sight or the mere presence, for months he did not he spoke.


	15. Chapter 15

UNEXPECTED RETURN

CHAPTER 15

*Here I'm*

Archades - 706 Alto Valendiano

Imperial Palace - Training Room

Chantal for long minutes fixed the sky of the imperial city, with its tall towers that towered up in the sky, while mini airships darted through the palaces of Archades.

Huge plants forming part of the suspended gardens of the capital, covered the enormous skyscrapers. It was a beautiful and very suggestive sight, Rabanastre was not even remotely comparable to the beauty of the Archadian capital and Chantal knew it well.

Finally she felt at home, but her thoughts and a certain uneasiness didn't want to know to let her go. So many thoughts crowded his head, increasing the migraine and the sense of malaise that gripped them.

He felt the earth missing from under his feet and almost marveled that he still had the strength to stand up, after reading those reports.

He was alive. This was the most recurrent thought in the mind of Chantal, who felt all upset, had lost track of time and everything around her.

He wondered if he wanted to take that old thing again now, now that he had begun to distance himself from everything. Yes, in three years she had managed to do so much, she was sure she didn't want to lose everything for her past.

But that news, that news could not forget it. He was alive and not dead, that changed everything.

Chantal spent the rest of her time trying to restrain her thoughts, as if it could succeed, but to no avail. Her thoughts at that moment were tormenting her. He thought about what he had to do now.

He thought over and over again until at a certain point he noticed the time he had made and his appointment with the judge Gabranth. He really didn't want to, he didn't feel like facing the judge face to face for more in a sword training session.

This could not be canceled, it was part of his apprenticeship and Gabranth had taken on the task of training her personally to make her become a Magister Judge.

Not now that Chantal had discovered about Basch. He thought back to the situation he was in and "the terrible sense of irony" of fate, for a brief moment he thought of his father if he had still been alive, if he had known that one day "his precious daughter" would become a aspiring Judge Magister surely would have died of displeasure.

This small thought brought a smile to Chantal's face, he had to admit that he wanted so much to see the disapproving expression of his father and everyone else.

He had to deal with reality, he could never have this satisfaction, everyone he knew was dead.

Chantal realized that he had little time to devote to his past, so he preferred to concentrate on the present and possibly also on the Judge. Now that he had known that Gabranth was somehow connected to Basch he wanted to see better about the situation, to ask if the judge didn't have all the answers he was looking for and that it would be very difficult to get them.

The woman changed clothes immediately, putting on the usual black uniform she used for training with the judge. A tight black jumpsuit without sleeves and short legs, which was paired with a pair of black boots, half-thigh high and a pair of long gloves of the same color.

Of this "uniform", Chantal possessed various variants according to its use or occasions. In Gabranth the use of these garments was no problem compared to the usual uniform that the imperial soldiers were able to wear.

Chantal was not a common soldier, he was his assistant and making her turn in armor did not seem the case at all, it would only slow him down.

After that the dalmasca went to the imperial palace, where she knew that Gabranth was waiting for her. The judge was already in the room intent on training, meanwhile his assistant would join him.

Gabranth was not wearing his usual armor, but a light leather suit much more suitable for training, a helmet completely covered his face.

It was common practice for all Magister Judges to hide their faces under a helmet, so only a few people knew their faces.

When Chantal arrived in the room, she found herself facing Gabranth, her dark figure did not intimidate her, but it still had some effect in seeing him.

This man knew that Basch Von Ronsenburg was alive, and she still couldn't believe it.

He had so many doubts, thoughts and questions that wandered around Chantal's head, while she stared silently at the figure of his master.

\- Finally you arrived! - the judge exclaimed synthetically, while staring at his assistant, interrupting what he was doing.

Without wasting an extra minute Gabranth ordered the girl to take a sword from the armory and immediately start training, she didn't want to waste any more time talking.

Chantal nodded to say she was ready, Gabranth wasted no time hurling herself at her assistant, warning her that he would not stay.

The judge pounced on her, Chantal's violet eyes were fixed on the judge's figure as he tried to read his feelings trying to anticipate his moves.

The girl moved next to the judge who tried to hit her with one of her thinking swords. Everything happened quickly, Chantal struggled to keep up with Gabranth's movements.

The judge's heavy black spanda strikes the floor, sinking deeply creating a rift. Gabranth's strength was impressive. Chantal knew it well, unlike Bergan, in whom the girl felt something unnatural.

Gabranth carefully observed Chantal's rapid movement, that girl had again anticipated him.

\- Devil I haven't even seen her this time. How did he move so fast? - thought the huma, returning to look at his assistant, who was still holding the sword.

Chantal did not take her eyes off the judge, her face had become an inexpressive mask, Gabranth had never seen her like this before.

\- We see if it will avoid this too or it will respond. - he thought the huma, starting to attack the woman again, which, unlike what the judge thought, merely again avoided the judge's blows.

The judge looked to his left, in the direction of Chantal's dodge to try to hit her again. But his assistant again anticipated him, parrying the blow with the diamond sword.

Gabranth mentally reproached himself for not being able to keep an eye on her movements, but in the end he managed with a quick move to disarm her taking advantage of his moment of distraction.

The diamond sword flew away several meters from where Chantal was standing, which tried to attack the judge by kicking him sideways.

It was useless, Gabranth di turned in the opposite direction at the last moment, thus managing to grab Chantal by a wrist.

\- You have no weapons left, what do you want to do? - he asked her, Chantal tried to push him away towards the wall, while he started to back away.

\- Chantal's what you are trying to do is useless! - Gabranth exclaimed again.

-I'm also able to do this! - Chantal screamed, pushing her right hand on the judge's torso, while it still held her.

-AEROGA! - the girl screamed.

\- Devil when was the last time he used that magic? - he wondered between himself Gabranth in front of the magic ability of his pupil, before crashing into the wall.

The imperial judge tried to get back on his feet, he inspired deeply, closing his eyes before pronouncing the spell

throwing on itself Megaene, restoring all its health. That time Chantal had made it.

This time, however, touch the judge to respond with magic. "Thundara!" Shouted the imperial dressed in black. Meanwhile, Chantal tried to recover her blade when she was struck by the judge's magic.

It was very painful, Chantal gritted her teeth preparing to block her master's next move. Gabranth swung his sword but was blocked by that of his assistant.

\- Thundara! - The judge shouted again, breathless, trying to go around the girl who was trying hard to push her opponent's sword away.

Chantal last tried to defend herself by throwing Shell, but the spell Thundara disoriented her seriously. Even though Chantal had managed to contain the damage for a while, before moving away from him.

On the other side of the room Gabranth was about to strike again, Chantal lifted her right wrist in front of her face to block the incoming blow, while reciting the Proctet spell.

The judge ran to her as he tried to hit her with the sword, but had to face the shield erected by his pupil. He heard her recite strange verses, probably strengthening spells to support his shield.

Chantal was very strong, more than he used to use magic. On the other hand he also had good strength and physical endurance, very similar to those of a Viera, which surprised him a lot.

Gabranth's assistant had managed to repel her mentor's attack, but she realized that she had to be treated immediately, the Thundara that the judge had thrown to her a few minutes before had wounded her in three places.

In the side, at the ankle and at the head.

Not for nothing Chantal had no desire to fall under the frenetic blows of the judge who had recently launched Haste, increasing its speed.

Above all, he knew he wouldn't even give her time to cast a healing spell. Thus Chantal was forced to use one of her most powerful spells in an almost desperate attempt.

\- DIVINO JUDGMENT- Chantal cried with all the breath she had in her throat, drawing with her fingers a strange symbol in the air, while a luminous net formed by golden chains enveloped the black figure of the imperial.

\- What..? - The judge exclaimed surprised to find himself a prisoner of that spell.

He knew these spells well, and knew that Chantal rarely used them.

Chantal breathed a sigh of relief, his attack had only temporarily blocked the judge, but he would hardly have had the power to break his chains.

She felt tired, Chantal knew she had to heal herself and soon her strength was failing her, something was rarely wrong with her.

For just three years, Chantal had learned to exploit new magical knowledge, one of which was the manipulation of the Mystes.

The result was unprecedented power that Chantal still could not master as she wanted.

For every Apotheosis, Chantal had to be careful about the amount of power she used and the fog. One mistake and the consequences could have been disastrous.

The girl at some point could not take it anymore, fell to her exhausted from the excessive effort, while in the meantime her spell dissolved, thus freeing the judge. Chantal had no more energy to maintain this spell.

Something soft stroked his face, Chantal shuddered at the touch, as he breathlessly realized that it was the judge's gloved hand.

He looked up and realized, when he saw the figure of the judge bent over her a few centimeters from her.

His eyes were watching her from behind the dark helmet, he knew he had a severe expression. He could feel it.

Gabranth was looking at her carefully, still amazed at how Chantal had managed, despite her injuries, to block him very easily.

His spell had been impressive.

"Your Honor ... Gabranth." "The woman lying on the ground said in a faint voice as she stared painfully at the black figure of the judge. Her head and body ached badly and the pain was hard to bear.

"You're not well." He observed calmly, examining the body of his young pupil.

"I am now." She replied quietly, looking trustingly at him. The judge's gesture had pleased her a lot.

Chantal felt a muscle in his jaw twitch at the feeling. The only words the judge pronounced were "Good".

Gabranth took a deep breath, still could not believe that Chantal still had some strength to make such a joke, he was really bad.

Chantal couldn't help but close her eyes, she felt tired, for a few seconds she realized that in the middle of the clash with the judge her thoughts about Basch had fallen into the background.

But now, with Gabranth a few inches from her, the question of Basch had returned to life. He could not believe that Gabranth had seen him and knew where he was.

His joke, although very bad, had somehow broken the tension she felt at that moment by directing the judge's attention to something else.

He felt his body hurt, the pain was excruciating, Chantal wondered how long all this would last. He wondered if it was worth it for everything he was going through. If he wanted to be part of it.

Chantal shut up, thinking back to Basch was painful, very much. When Chantal opened his eyes he still stared at Gabranth, who was scrutinizing the state of her wounds carefully.

He was next to him if his usual sword, placed on the ground, was hurt like her but less seriously.

She heard him thank the gods in silence, for not having hurt her too much. Then turning to Chantal, who was mesmerized by his figure.

He frowned in his helmet, turning his head towards hers, his eyes vague over her for several minutes.

Crouched and as he was he moved even closer, a few steps away from her face.

Gently with his gloved hand he lifted her face, forcing his gaze to be directed towards him.

"You will have to get used to it ..." he said, but Chantal shook his head, he was not of the same opinion.

-You know I don't think so.- was his answer. The workouts with Gabranth were very intense and heavy, the judge was not one who held back he did it for a right reason.

Chantal could hardly resist her assaults every time she confronted him. Gabranth demanded that she strengthen her physical endurance more, noticing certain values in her.

\- If you want to be a judge, Chantal you have to be able to support every kind of attack. In war and in life there is no place for the weak. he said sternly.

Gabranth looked up at her forehead, he knew his assistant had suffered a head injury, because the blood was slipping towards his girl's pale face. Staining his gloves with a dark liquid, Chantal's hair was also kneaded with her blood.

The ponytail of her pupil had melted, some soft strands falling on her face and around her neck.

\- You need treatment now! - He did it with a grave tone.

-Why?! My magic is enough.- she replied with a weak voice -No! Not in the state where he is! - he replied seriously. The answer irritated not a little Chantal, but he had to do as he suggested the judge felt too weak and hated feeling so. She was the strongest one, she could not show herself weak, but the circumstances instead were others for her misfortune.

"Looks like I'll have to take you ..." He finally said, trying to lift Chantal, who was protesting. She believed she could do it alone.

\- You give me some time I can do it on my own -

-Do not be ridiculous, in the conditions you are in, you necessarily need my help. -Gabranth replied slightly annoyed by the words of his assistant.

Do I have to submit you by force? he asked, annoyed by the cudgels of Chantal. "You know I'm speaking!

Chantal was forced to bite the forked tongue she found herself having, she knew that Gabranth was not joking. But he had that irrepressible desire to answer him properly, which instead Gabranth hated so much.

The assistant knew he had no choice, he raised his arms to the judge. Gabranth gently pulled her uninjured arm around his neck, sliding his other arm around her waist.

Chantal stood up, leaning against the judge's chest, certainly not the first time she found herself in that situation. And to say that he never got used to it, he felt perpetually uncomfortable, perhaps because it was Gabranth and not others? Something stopped her, she couldn't let it, nobody would have her heart, not new. He would rather kill him with his own hands.

Gabranth was always calm, as usual, perhaps a little worried but nothing more. They remained like this for a few seconds before Gabranth bowed forward, then slipped an arm under her knees, lifting her effortlessly.

The gesture caught Chantal off guard that he suddenly blushed, he didn't expect it at all. She was not at all used to receiving such treatment, in fact it made her feel very uncomfortable.

She wasn't a princess, she wasn't the damsel in distress. She was Chantal.

Within a few seconds, Chantal lost all her composure, began to get excited and was not at all happy. Devil of a judge! "He repeated several times looking at the judge in profile.

That gesture was enough to make people understand how much Gabranth was really different and important to her, but beyond this side there were others that Chantal did not know at all.

She could hardly believe that the man who was now carrying her was the same judge who knew that the regicide was still alive.

This thought was enough to restrain the soul of Chantal, while her body seemed to be in some way cradled by the movements of the judge, while he was advancing making his way to the palace infirmary.

Gabranth held on to Chantal, during his rapid walk to a healer's room. Meanwhile she had leaned her head against the judge's shoulder, pointing her eyes at him, which closed from time to time with fatigue.

Judge Magister noticed the silence of his pupil. All the better for his headache.

Gabranth knew that the emperor would have argued if he knew in what conditions the girl had been reduced because of his training. The judge took the young woman to a healer so that he could heal her wounds.

He looked once more at his assistant in his arms, raising an eyebrow from behind his helmet as he realized that she had fallen asleep.

He left her in the healer's care, while Gabranth took off his helmet and discovered his beautiful face. He watched Chantal sleep for the last time because of fatigue, the girl's dark hair reminded him of someone he had loved a lot before he left.

Selendine ...- His name appeared like a flash in the mind of the judge, his beloved Selendine. He had betrayed her for Bryneli.

That horrible woman now two years old who didn't see her anymore. And so he had to stay after what he had been able to do in his name.

Chantal slept a few hours before waking up, it was late in the evening when she awoke, within a few hours her wounds had healed to the healers' astonishment. He told them that they had closed again because of his enchanted object that had the continuous effect of the magic Rigene.

Even though his injuries had closed again, they had still remained in place of large bruises that hurt the girl very much. The fever had risen and shivers ran through her body as well as a severe headache, her whole body ached.

It was very difficult to stand up while in the meantime she was leaning against a wall, something was wrong, she knew, she had never felt like this.

If not once a few years earlier, when she had escaped from Bhujerba and Brace, she had found her in a similar state.

He saw himself appear at the entrance to the room, Gabranth with his usual black armor. The judge looked at her asking her how she was, he noticed that the girl was not at all well.

\- You should take better care of yourself in the conditions you are in. Why aren't you where you were before? - the imperial judge almost scolded her irritatedly.

The judge's words echoed in Chantal's ears like a high-pitched sound, the girl shook her head to say no. He wasn't at all well.

\- I just wanted to go home, given the time.- he replied with an almost monotonous and slightly annoyed voice.

-But if you can't stand up, I'll get you where you live.-Gabranth ruled, while Chantal didn't like that proposal in any way.

It was not the first time that Chantal had been traveling in the company of Gabranth on a small aueronave for Archades, from the ninth department to the imperial palace and vice versa. This new circumstance had never happened, but given the particular situation it could have been there for that time.

"He didn't want this ... but he takes it ... I can't tell him where I live ... thinking about it, it might be useful, but it would be too risky," Chantal thought to himself. He had to remain silent, he tried to remain calm and find the right words to answer him. It was very difficult to keep a cool head.

-I have no problems. I thank your honor. - The young woman answered with a low look and a trembling voice, visibly uncomfortable.

-Well we will leave soon. I will give the order of your presence. "The judge concluded, before asking his assistances the address of his house, received the address and the judge gave the necessary dispositions to one of his men.

Shortly after the judge returned to Chantal, the girl was still leaning against the wall, the judge held out a hand to help her walk unless she preferred him to carry her again.

Having to choose between the two options, the young assistant preferred to choose the first one, the judge passed her arm around her waist, while Chantal leaned against her armor.

Chantal's discomfort was clearly visible on his face, he could feel the intense gaze of the judge from behind that monstrous helmet. Gabranth after a long silence took the word.

\- Here we go! he said, dragging Chantal with him, almost clinging to him.

Chantal was in close contact with his body, it was not because of training but for quite another reason. Wanting or not, his arms hugged the judge's broad chest, beyond his armor.

She had a strange feeling of familiarity in being embraced by that unknown body, there had to be something foreign to it.

Something about him, even if in a small part, at that moment was giving her some comfort. But what the hell could ever make it all come out? Was he allowing his emotions to take over his goals?

This, Chantal, would never have put him in the situation he was in at the time, he only hoped that everything would be resolved quickly and smoothly.

The two dragged themselves out of the imperial palace, onto a pitch where one where a judge's private airship was waiting for them. There were some soldiers present, Chantal was not very happy with the presence of these she thought they would misunderstand.

Considering that their leader was nothing less than a Magister, they would have kept their eyes and their tongues in their place. If even one of them would have said a word about it, Chantal was more than sure that Gabranth would silence him.

And there was really silence what reigns in those long minutes between the two. Chantal looked straight ahead as she leaned against the judge's chest.

Meanwhile he could feel Gabranth's powerful and decisive grip around his waist.

The two got on the ship where they took their seats, Chantal could almost feel relieved, there was still a short distance and very soon she would soon be removed from that so stifling situation.

The ship took flight, Gabranth had previously warned the driver of the "small detour".

After a few minutes of traveling, the tension between the two seemed to have subsided and become less evident.

Chantal had stopped clinging to Gabranth, in fact once he had taken a seat in the cockpit he had wasted no time in distancing himself from the judge.

This had not escaped the judge, who had not been happy at all with the sudden change of attitude of his assistant, but he could well understand what his reasons could be.

That silence was thinking and exhausting, so much so that at a certain point Gabranth decided to take the word by addressing his guest.

-Do you live with someone or do you live alone? - was the only question Gabranth asked Chantal, who stared at him with detachment.

"Dress with a person." Chantal answered, staring at the figure of the judge.

\- Who is he? - the man questioned her again, the answer he got from his assistant was quite adverse.

-My patner. -Costei did not want to give the judge any clue about Brace or their relationship. This had to be irrelevant to a judge, he was quite annoyed by Gabranth's questions, to which he always responded generally. Careful not to give too many details.

After that brief exchange of words, a long silence descended on the two and throughout the rest of the journey, until reaching the girl's home.

The driver of the car warned passengers of their arrival at their destination, Chantal tried to pull herself up, but Gabranth was quicker and offered her a hand again.

The couple came out of the shuttle, which in the meantime would have remained there waiting for the judge to return, while the latter meanwhile accompanied the girl to his apartment.

Gabranth asked the girl how far she would have to escort him, Chantal pointed to a large red-brick skyscraper, she lived at the top.

The building was not far on foot, the two walked towards it. After a few minutes the two arrived in front of the building, they entered and to go up they took the elevator.

Reaching the top floor, where Chantal lived, she could not feel relieved, but she did nothing but wonder until Gabranth accompanied her. His presence only worried her.

Leaving the elevator the two humas found themselves after a few steps in front of a wide green door, Chantal could breathe a sigh of relief.

The woman approached the door and rang the bell, leaning against the wall, waiting for her companion to answer the bell.

The door to the apartment soon opened and Brace suddenly emerged, happy to see his partner again.

The boy's enthusiasm came to a halt when his gaze was caught by the sight of the judge behind Chantal, what a Magister Judge was doing there.

His figure was out of place, Brace suddenly frowned, Chantal's intervention took care of him.

The poor thing couldn't take any more of that situation, along with her fever and the headache that caused her a sharp pain, difficult to bear.

-Brace, he is here because he offered to help me take me home. There are no ulterior motives! - Chantal was particularly keen on clarifying this last sentence to both humas.

Brace to the words of his roommate calmed down, his attention was instead captured by the health condition in which Chantal, the high fever, was.

This also overshadowed the figure of Gabranth, who asked if they needed further help, Brace replied that his help was no longer needed.

Before leaving, Gabranth urged Brace to take care of Chantal, and asked him to tell Chantal that he had given him a few days off, given his condition.

The judge expected to see her in good shape, having said that she greeted the boy and left without adding any more words.

Left alone Brace and Chantal exchanged a long look, Chantal could only feel relieved as they returned to the apartment.

Chantal gave Brace some instructions regarding some healing potions due to his state of health.

-Brace please should be healing potions on the top shelf in the kitchen, would you take them for me? - Chantal asked him in a faint voice, as she stretched out on the sofa. Her head was spinning and she didn't stop having chills, she hated being in that state.

\- The green ampoule? Near the Abrotano? - Brace asked, rummaging through the cabinets.

"No, you were wrong," Chantal said as she scanned the figure of her roommate's back. - What I'm looking for is found higher up Brace. They are very strong reconstituting and energizing medicaments. They should be in a small glass jar containing green pills - she pointed to the girl.

Brace carefully following his patner's instructions, he found the famous pills announcing it with immense enthusiasm. Chantal drew a sigh of relief, but it was not over yet she needed three more things.

"Thanks Brace, now you should do me another three favors, please." Chantal pleaded.

"Do you need that kind of inhibitor for your" headaches "?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, and then bring me some water." Was her friend's reply as she looked impatiently at Brace.

\- Is that why you find yourself often so reduced? - he asked, worried, Chantal answered with another yes, while he closed his eyes to rest for a moment.

-If you know, next time, take them back, don't you? Why did you forget?

Brace was obviously worried, Chantal usually always carried these healing items with him, but this time he had totally forgotten, it was not like her.

-Brace today ... it was one of those days that I wanted to forget.- Chantal suspected while covering her face, so as not to show what state she was in.

He thought back to that whole day, to the news of Basch, to Gabranth and to his unusual behavior that he found for his tastes too invasive. He had never seen the judge in that respect, he had always esteemed and appreciated him, but he could not get too involved.

\- I believe, I don't know anyone who has been taken home by a Magister Judge! - Brace exclaimed sarcastically.

\- I wanted to spare myself that! He forced me! - Chantal exclaimed exhausted, almost as if to complain about it.

-You say? Is it not that from one day to the next I find it in front of the door, or worse still in your room? - the insinuation brought Chantal for a few seconds, who replied badly to Brace.

Brace received not only a strong insult, rather colorful from his roommate, but she threw him at something else that he cleverly avoided.

"Don't take Chantal. I was just kidding." The handsome roommate admitted, as he handed Chantal a glass of water and the healing items he had requested.

\- However, I was very surprised to see one of them, take you home. Why should a judge Magister take such trouble? Do you know what this means? - The language of Brace did not want to be silent and silent, on the contrary it was full of desire to talk about that, otherwise Chantal just wanted to forget.

\- It must have some kind of interest. Let's face it Chantal, you are the kind of woman who could have all the men if you would like your feet. How old are you working for him, two?

Meanwhile, Chantal had taken the medicines along with the glass of water that Brace had pruned. Medicines immediately began to take effect, releasing their beneficial effects on the girl's body.

He could already feel better, even if the fever was still different, while the migraine started to get weaker and weaker.

-Brace all these problems with the judge, it's just wasted time. Believe me as a judge, I don't care in that sense.

You know well that my priorities are other, and I am fully satisfied with my current life. Not to mention that I don't need to seduce someone like him, to get where I am ... having a relationship like that would only cause problems. - Chantal pointed out.

\- Unlike hunters and airmen ... those certainly wouldn't give you any problems? - asked Brace unconvinced of Chantal's statements.

-Exactly. And now Brace please, let's close it here for this speech that really borders on idiocy.

Chantal replied in exasperation, she just wanted to sleep, she was exhausted. Brace the help to get up from the couch, pruning it to her room, where she once put them in bed.

After a brief greeting, the two separated. That night was really strange for Chantal, there were no dreams but only nightmares of the past.

And then a macabre scene from a Basch that not even Chantal could remember. A dark shadow with its own face, a dual nature is what it meant.

It was a horrible dream that Chantal desperately tried to forget the next day, it was really difficult. All night, Chantal had done nothing but shout "Er ist unschuldig!"

Brace rushed to his bedside, in the darkness of the night, to try to calm her but Chantal didn't seem to want to shut up. Brace had never seen her so upset and desperate.

He knew that there were things about his partner, that she didn't like talking about with him either. It is this episode concerned one of these things.

There were deep traumas that the war had left in Chantal of which she never mentioned it. He held them tightly, as if it was just her and nobody else.

Brace held her close to him all night, slept together as if they were two children. His present calmed Chantal a little.

They pulled so straight until morning, the first to wake up was Brace who first checked Chantal's health.

The fever had subsided a lot, although it still lingered a little, the girl if the night before was as white as a corpse that morning she had acquired more color.

Chantal was rapidly regaining her strength, her ability to shoot was out of the ordinary, but this was something that Chantal herself did not like to explain.

Possibly he made up some excuse about it.

Brace thought instead that it was the merit of those curated objects that Chantal had taken the previous evening, they must have been some powerful find of some viera.

Why huma healing objects weren't so powerful.

* **Several hours earlier - After Gabranth had taken Chantal home ***

Judge Gabranth and his assistant had been training for over an hour. Gabranth had brought the assistant palace infirmary of the imperial palace, from a healer following some injuries sustained during training before being recalled for other duties.

During this time the Gabranth had to deal with some urgent matters that had kept him busy for a few hours. Finally he was free of commitments and could see in what condition his assistant was and if she had recovered in the hands of the cured.

The judge was walking down the street to the infirmary, when he met Judge Bergan along one of the corridors of the palace, who, like him, was one of his commitments.

There was no good blood between the two judges, Gabranth considered Judge Bergan a man who was really crazy, more than the visionary Ghis. Bergan was a decidedly dangerous fellow who had to beware of himself.

-Tell me Judge Gabranth, do you still entertain with your assistant? Do you still hope to make a good judge of it? the judge asked his colleague to scoff.

-The thing is not for you, Judge Bergan. Lady Chantal has not been entrusted to you. - rebuffed the director of the ninth department, at the head of the second.

-I only answer his Excellency the Emperor.

-Well .. your favorite, it is very talked about. It's decidedly unusual, like you anyway ... but not as much as the White Glow.- Bergan hissed, wanting to allude to something.

\- Maybe you have a blunder. From what we know of the White Glow is it still untraceable, hadn't you or Ghis been ordered to find it? And in two years of research the result was still null.

-Not amazes me that Judge Gabranth, if your favorite doesn't know how to stay in her place yet, I understand from whom she must have taken. Am I wrong or not, did your Chantal fail to keep her tongue in check? Being the judge Drace it doesn't surprise me at all ...

Bergam's response had the desired effect, not a little nervous Gabranth, who from behind his helmet foamed with rage.

"That doesn't concern you." Gabranth hissed as he gritted his teeth from under his helmet for annoyance, moving away from Bergan as he smiled smugly under his metal mask.

Gabranth was not at all happy with the news he had learned from Bergan, and most likely thought that his assistant was distracted due to the episode with Drace.

The judge decided to reach the infirmary to talk to Chantal about what happened and eventually put it back in line, reminding her of her place.

Upon returning to the infirmary, noting the conditions of her assistant, she decided to postpone the discussion with her to another time, when she would have recovered.

*** Currently in Chantal's apartment ***

After the terrible night Chantal was gradually recovering, that morning she was in no mood to be in a good mood. His head was full of so many thoughts referring to the previous day and to that kind of nightmare he had had during the night.

Even Brace seemed quite tried from the whole, his hair was matted and his expression was certainly not radiant, indeed he was very tired. Both humas that morning had no desire to do something, they just wanted to rest.

After a brief light breakfast, Chantal decided to go out on the terrace to get some air and clear her mind, while Brace preferred to stay inside to finish his breakfast.

Chantal looked with sadness at the stupendous landscape that the imperial capital offered her, the terrace in which she found herself was wonderful and full of so many healing plants that she had brought from the various trips she had made around Ivalice.

The terrace also offered a huge open space where you could even place a table or a hammock to rest on, for now there were only a few garden sofas and a rocking sofa on which Chantal was very fond of lying down.

The girl's thoughts roamed freely in her head, Chantal did nothing but rethink the dream and those words. Er ist unschuldig!

They were giving her a headache, but she knew these words were true.

Once again she wasn't wrong. She was never wrong.

She tried the pain of that time again, a pain that had split her in two. A pain that he wanted above all else to forget and cancel.

Everything that happened, had to be removed.

Chantal let out a long, deep sigh, no matter how much he wanted to let go of the apathy, he knew he couldn't afford it. She was not that kind of person, but she thought to herself that perhaps taking a day off would not hurt her.

Infuse he deserved it. He decided to spend a day away from Archades to leave all his negative thoughts behind.

The huntress returned to the house and immediately ran to change, for the occasion Chantal wore a short pale green dress, with two slits on the sides, a boat neckline and long sleeves.

Of that dress he had at least twenty variations of colors, from lighter colors to darker ones, including various shades of a single color.

Chantal loved that dress model so much that she almost made it her trademark, in addition to the many black uniforms she wore when she frequented the imperial environment.

Together with the dress he decided to wear some lighter green socks, while from above I put on some leather leg protections, which were all along the leg and leather boots.

And as the last accessories, Chantal decided to wear a double leather belt over her dress, with a gold buckle. Two stilettos were hanging on the belt instead of the two pistols that he usually always carried with him.

A large blue scarf with a gold clasp and precious stones around the neck.

Once she was ready, she went out, after a quick salute to Brace and headed directly to the imperial airfield.

Arriving at the airfield Chantal decided to head towards her ship, the Amira where she prepared to leave for Rabanastre.

He was surprised by the decision he had made at the last moment, at first he had thought of spending a whole day around the imperial capital or heading to the Costa Phon.

At the last moment, instead, she had decided to change course, the thoughts of the previous day did not leave her in peace. On this thing, Chantal decided to head towards Rabanastre, counting on being there for just half a day.

The girl also wondered what she could do once she arrived in the Dalmatian capital.

For some time, Chantal had thought that sooner or later we would still have to return, given its position within the Archadian empire, so it was better that it started to get used to it by now.

While he was there, he thought that having a support or a property in the Dalmatian capital could be very useful, not only could he avoid going to sleep in some inn or something else. She hated those places.

It would also have been useful as a shelter to take a break, even if she was in a country she really didn't like.

Chantal prepared to leave, the Amira da Archades up to Rabanastre would take a few hours, the journey lasted long enough.

The Amira arrived in Rabanastre for the early afternoon, in the hottest hour of the day.

For Chantal the return to Rabanastre was almost traumatic, it was too hot for her taste, the dress she wore was made of a very light and breathable cotton would not have given her problems.

Perhaps the only thing that Chantal changed of her clothing due to the torrid climate of Dalmasca, were the stockings and boots that were replaced by leather sandals with heels.

But he decided to keep the scarf, with which he covered his head and his long black hair. The girl didn't want to attract attention, so she decided that it was better to keep a low profile and not be too flashy.

He knew all too well that his long black hair and the purple color of his eyes were very unusual, due to the typical Dalmatian canons.

Chantal put the Amira away in a hangar of the airfield dalmasco. Each hall of the aerodrome was almost identical to that of the other cities, only the people inside it changed.

In that of Rabanastre, Chantal noticed that there were many imperials and a few dalmaschi against what he had imagined, or thought to find many dalmaschi, it was not so.

Once past the aerodrome, he found himself in the western part of Rabanastre, for a few minutes he stared at the place, paying attention to every detail. This was the first time he had seen one of the gates of Rabanastre up close.

The girl had to admit that she had a memory of the Dalmatian capital quite different from what she was seeing. She was almost surprised, she didn't feel like she was even a second in Dalmasca.

She wondered how the Dalmatian capital could be beyond the door, she had been missing for almost three years and everything seemed different to her. Until then, where had she lived?

Beyond the west gate, Chantal advanced along the road, at every step she took she constantly waded around. He could sense the moods of the people and mostly the moods of the citizens of Rabanastre were definitely different from those of Archades.

He marveled at the difference of thought that existed between these two peoples. His power did not seem to suffer much from the feelings he perceived, perhaps a single feeling he felt strong and clear, a deep hatred for the Empire that was occupying that country and a strong nostalgia for the past.

The slayer had to distance herself from these feelings, she did not hate the Empire ... she had seen Archades and her dazzling beauty, not only that, the imperial capital was also a source of culture and knowledge.

For Chantal the empire was the future, he could not hate it as Dalmasca despised it.

He found that Rabanastre was light years away from Archades, there were no monorails passing through the city, no taxis, no modernity and not even the shadow of Archadian technology.

Rabanastre was the most absolute nothing.

He observed the citizens of Rabanastre walking undisturbed on the streets of the capital, which nonetheless proved to be full of people of every race and nationality.

Von Rosen noted besides the dalmaschi, also the presence of many imperial soldiers, seeq, bangaa and moguri and some viera.

With a keen eye the girl looked around attentively to where she put her feet, she had not the faintest idea where she wanted to start her turned around the city.

But perhaps, perhaps, a point from where to start had it, the northern districts.

That area of Rabanastre remembered it, also because those were the so-called "high quarters".

There, it was where the wealthiest and wealthiest people lived, for Chantal it would not have been a problem to buy some property in that area.

The pay as Gabranth's assistant was very substantial, as was the one he received as an assistant researcher at the Draklor laboratories.

All that money put them aside, while he only used a fraction of it. If, then, the extra income that the huntress's job gave her was also considered, Chantal certainly had no problems with money.

And with those he had set aside in three years of continuous work, he could definitely afford the luxury of appearing some property for his own pleasure.

As if that were not enough the value of the real estate properties in the Dalmatian capital following the economic crisis due to the defeat against the empire had undergone an abrupt change, had meant that many sold their properties as they could no longer afford to live there.

Chantal did not have these problems, and had the intention of appearing at least two apartments. He would have spared no expense.

Quick and fast, he strode towards the northern quarter, looking for some office that would take care of the sale and acquisition of real estate.

After a tight search Chantal found one that suited him, an office run by a bangaa, Tordà.

Upon entering the office he immediately asked to speak with his owner who, seeing the young girl, asked her what she was looking for.

Chantal explained to the bangaa that she was there, the girl told him what kind of apartment she was looking for and what her condition was and in what state she wanted it.

Tordà did everything to please the young imperial, so much so that he presented her with the list of potential apartments that could interest the young woman.

Chantal threw a careful eye, and of the thirteen properties proposed by Tordà, the girl chose only to see two apartments excluding all the others a priori.

The woman then asked if she could see the two apartments she had chosen, the bangaa was pleased to let her see these buildings for herself.

The huntress nodded, the bangaa showed her the two apartments, which on entering those two properties Chantal was happy to notice that they corresponded exactly to what she was looking for.

The decision was immediately taken, Chantal was very enthusiastic about the two places, Tordà could not have wished for a better customer for that day.

Von Rosen said she would take care of the paperwork in the days to follow.

Therefore, Chantal towards the sum that the bangaa demanded for the two properties, signed the documents, which attested that from now on she was the legitimate owner.

The woman took care to point out to the bangaa to send all the documents to Archades, since she resided there, so as to make it easier to record the latest practices. Tordà replied that there was no problem said that the two greeted each other.

These negotiations had not a little time, and Chantal realized that she was already in the late afternoon in the Dalmatian capital. She had been so taken with her business that she had totally forgotten that she was in the place she hated most all over Ivalice.

He took another look around, and noticed carefully that wherever his eye rested, there were a great number of imperious soldiers and banners bearing the Soldidor crest.

Did the thing somehow amuse her, that one day far away Rabanastre would become like Archades? Chantal had doubts about this.

Of the original citizens of the Dalmatian capital, Chantal noticed that there were very few. Intrigued mostly, he decided to ask around for information about it.

What he discovered surprised her greatly.

Much of the original citizens of Rabanastre lived under the city itself, in what everyone called the "Lower City", or the low funds of Rabanastre.

Chantal had always known that there were rooms under Rabanastre that people used as warehouses, but one would not have expected that in just two years those rooms would become a place inhabited by people.

He totally ignored its existence, his curiosity got the better of her, so he looked for one of these entrances that led to the Lower Town.

He decided to enter the Deposit 5, near a shop owned by Migelo, a bangaa that managed various activities. While going down in depth with the help of an elevator, the darkness that enveloped the place was giving the huntress a vague idea of what might have happened.

As the elevator descended, Chantal felt a nauseating and revolting smell, which she had never felt before, bought her nose and mouth with her scarf, while her eyes, adapting to the darkness of that place, began to outline what they saw .

What Chantal saw and found down was something incredible, something that could be described as the real Dalmasca. That Dalmasca she remembered well, was alive and found herself in front of her.

There were no words, he felt the presence of the humas who lived in that place, infesting him like rats. Chantal felt overwhelmed by their emotions, that place had the ability to suck her into something she had been trying to escape for two years.

The imperial town was dumbfounded by what it had found itself in front of it, opening the railing of the freight elevator and advanced along that sort of badly lit tunnel that seemed to be in front of it.

Chantal's eyes were wide and fixed on everything around her, while with one hand and part of her scarf she still covered her nose and mouth so as not to breathe those bad smells that the place emanated.

He had never seen a place more filthy and dirty than that, not even the old Archades was so badly reduced, but that place, that Lower City looked like a sewer.

Von Rosen realized that unlike the upper city, there in the Lower City he definitely called attention. She compared to the inhabitants of that place, she was dressed much better, while those poor souls didn't dress with rags instead.

Chantal felt all the time, the eyes of them all, it was a feeling she knew well. The girl advanced along the long corridors of the lower city, paying attention to what was happening around her.

She walked south, she didn't like that place at all, she could read the feelings of despair, anger and nostalgia that gripped those people. All this was well expressed on their faces.

That place was exactly the cradle of anti-imperial sentiment par excellence. Among the many things he perceived, there were also feelings of revolt and rebellion, that he posted from how he could have noticed, Chantal hid much more than it seemed.

He knew that at that exact moment, from somewhere else Gabranth and various judges were looking for members of the Resistance, he knew all their movements and even some names of the exponents who were part.

Amalia ... and then Basch.

Surely he had hidden there, but there was no time to start looking for them, much less Chantal could afford to neglect and compromise his position for them.

He had other goals and priorities, one of them now that he was there, he was identifying the den of resistance, and he was sure he had found it, but what he was most interested in was finding a hook, someone who was in the Resistance but wasn't his active member. But only a means.

Although he was reluctant to remain in that hovel any longer, Chantal knew he could not leave unless he had first made contact. The woman walked again through the tunnels of the Lower Town listening carefully to every single speech that the people of that place made.

Many Dalmatian inhabitants were dissatisfied with Vayne's speech, loudly regretting the royal family, while others were hopeful of the new consuls because they were inspired by his "moving" speech.

Those comments about Vayne almost snatched a bitter smile from Chantal, she got to know Vayne and it certainly wasn't the kind of man those dalmaschi were painting.

Vayne was anything but what he appeared to be, Chantal knew very well what the man had been capable of and what he was doing. She saw the design of her plan.

The third son of Gramis was a man of great qualities, Chantal recognized him and for this he admired him for a certain senses, but for others he strongly blamed him. Yet he could not help or appreciate his strength and his character, he had known very few people of that temper.

Vayne was an adversary and an enemy who deserved all praise and admiration, of which Chantal was strongly convinced. He was a man who did what had to be done without blinking and without betraying the slightest emotion.

Perhaps it was right that he deserved to stay where he was, unlike others who instead seemed to really fail, showing that weakness of spirit that Chantal called "humanity" and that gave her so much trouble.

She had always loved strong, determined personalities, who knew what they wanted and were willing to do anything to get it, without scruples. Personalities who were not afraid to get their hands dirty and to sacrifice everything as well to reach the goal and take the result home.

And both Vayne, Cid and Gabranth were this kind of personality, and Chantal was determined to learn everything from them and then turn it over to her advantage. The girl knew that attending these personalities would have done nothing but enrich her person and her views.

From them there was only to learn and was pleased when people could not understand the scope of such things.

On the other hand, this kind of thing was not for everyone.

Chantal eagerly listened to all the speeches that the Rabanastrians made about the console and what happened next.

Chantal's attention to finding a possible connection was soon interrupted when her attention was drawn to the voice of an old man sitting in what appeared to be a small square.

The old man was telling the story of the "Celestial Cocoon and the Dinast King" to a group of children who at that moment hung on his lips.

One of the few places where sunlight filtered from below the grates, that place seemed to be decidedly cleaner than the other corridors.

Even the air no longer had that nauseating stench that breathed until a few minutes before.

Chantal was also very impressed to see the Lower Town, full of children from the snow years up, had never seen so many together in that bad place.

Not far from her she heard some children talking to each other, one of them especially showing anti-imperial feelings, she said something that Chantal couldn't pretend not to hear.

-Who do they think they are those of the Empire? Prohibit entry ... unbelievable! If the city is so small, it's all the fault of Basch! Ugly traitor!

Although the girl had decided not to intervene, something inside her made her move as soon as she heard the name of Basch mentioned followed by an insult.

He moved quickly like a shadow, the child who had been able to say such a slander, saw himself receiving a strong slap. The slap was so strong that the noise attracted the attention of those present.

The child froze motionless, seeing the figure of Chantal appear from nowhere, shouting something incomprehensible to him in a language unknown to him.

-Er ist unschuldig! Die einzigen Verräter sind Sie! Wie kannst du es wagen, seinen Namen zu machen! - Chantal's voice roared clear echoing through those dark corridors, until it reached the ears of all present.

No one knew what those words meant, but they certainly didn't have the same meaning as those that the child had said. Chantal found herself with the eyes of everyone on her and their eyes were threatening.

The child was greatly intimidated by the presence of the woman, he was afraid he could attack him again. This scene did not please the inhabitants of the Lower City at all.

Everyone sympathized with what the child had said, shared the same thought. All except Chantal.

From a distance, in the shadows of an alleyway, a hooded and disheveled-looking man had heard the meaning of those words clearly and roundly.

His blue eyes were fixed on the figure of Chantal, he knew well the language in which he had spoken, as well as he knew the shapes of the clothes she wore.

Nonetheless he was strongly opposed to the slap that Chantal had given to that child, there were other ways to do.

Several times he thought of intervening and going to talk to that girl, but given the circumstances, he couldn't do much. Someone else had anticipated his intentions.

Others like him had noticed the scene, among them also the elderly gentleman who was narrating the fable of the "Celestial Cocoon" that approached the figure of Chantal and another tall man, well hidden among some boxes.

The three had perfectly grasped the meaning of those words and their origin. The elderly narrator approached Chantal and spoke words to her in the same language in which the young woman had expressed herself.

-Du hast den Nerv, deine Unschuld zu schreien und ihre Verteidigung zu lernen, wo keiner der anwesenden Menschen jemals davon träumen würde zu geben.

-Ich erkläre nur die Wahrheit.- Chantal replied head-on.

-Eine interesting Wahrheit, meine Lady. "The old man said to her, intrigued by the words of the young woman. -Meine Dame, Sie sind von Landis?

The old damask asked her, looking her up and down.

-Nein, aber es ist so, als ob es schon immer gewesen wäre.- Chantal answered him firmly.

-Wie ist de Name, wenn ich meine Dame fragen kann? - the old man asked again, but then Chantal did not say his name.

-Du kannst mich Von Rosen anrufen. -It was the imperial response.

-Du hast ein großartiges Gesicht, meine Lady. Sie haben sich gerade Feinde gemacht, indem Sie dies Kind geschlagen haben, nicht viele teilen Ihre Gedanken, wenn Sie darüber nachdenken ...

Wie auch immer, dies ist nicht der richtige Ort für solche Reden, as Sie wie ich, meine Dame.- the elder pointed out to her.

After those words, the man approached the child still intimidated by the figure of Chantal, the kid selling himself approaching the old Dalan immediately dived into the arms of the old man.

Dalan, this was the name of the elderly Dalmatian who had approached Chantal, calmed the boy by telling him small and simple words. Above all he told him not to name the general anymore, then Dalan told Chantal to follow her.

"You know how to deal with children, I wouldn't have patience!" Exclaimed Chantal, looking rather annoyed, Elder Dalan answered her from her age, noticing the change of language of the girl.

\- I didn't think you were talking about Dalmasco besides Landisano. Take care not to show it, my lady.

-I could say the same about you, you are one who knows a lot. You are the kind of person I am looking for ... an example and that fairy tale you were telling those kids. - He pointed out Chantal, referring to the legend about the King Dinast.

-That?! My Lady's stories are just ... Fairy tales for children.- the old man said carelessly.

"You say?" Chantal raised an unconvinced eyebrow at the old man's reply, which looked like a smoke salesman.

\- Why shouldn't they be? - the old man asked staring into her eyes as they arrived at his house.

\- Well because if Raithwall is not a fairy tale, but history! Who can assure us that those you call "children's stories" are not long-forgotten truths. Too many things are undervalued ... and this is the biggest mistake that Humas make.

The old Dalan burst out laughing, that woman in his eyes looked decidedly interesting as well as singular. It seemed that he didn't realize exactly how people lived in Rabanastre, he definitely didn't have a common appearance.

"My Lady is truly singular." The elder smiled at her as he stared at the unusual color of Chantal's eyes.

\- I've always been. Is this a problem for you? - the young woman asked seriously.

-No. But what led you to come here? - Dalan retorted, once again studying the figure of Chantal. He wanted to understand better why a girl like her had gone so far.

\- Forgive my words, but you certainly do not look the way an ordinary person does. Who are you? Or rather what are you looking for here? -

A grin and an almost amused expression appeared on Chantal's face. The man was not stupid and had a very sharp eye, in spite of the very clever ways he showed he had.

"I've already told you my name." Chantal replied, remaining firm on her position, not bothering too much in providing further information.

\- About why I'm here, let's say I'm looking for someone ... and let's say I also found him. "The girl finished, looking mischievously at the man.

-And what do you want from him? -The old man asked the young woman, realizing that he was addressing his person.

\- Information regarding the Resistance. I know it's here ... and I'd swear you want to know something. - He concluded the girl, with a wave of his hand tore off the scarf, showing his face.

Old Dalan, as he saw Chantal's face, stared at him without words. The resemblance to her was incredible, he had seen her only once so it was enough to make him see this vision.

Oh! Gods be blessed ...- old Dalan thought, such a thing would never be expected. Faram must have been truly merciful to that girl to escape such fate.

-Do you want my help? ... is it you will! "The old man said, staring in amazement at the young girl's face.

Chantal stared at the old man for a few seconds, said nothing for a few minutes before speaking and speaking.

-Thank you, in regard to what I asked you about the Resistance, prefer that you kept what happened here for you, and not a word with anyone. Not even with the Resistance. What he wanted from you are just a few favors. - Chantal told him.

"What kind of favors?" Asked the old man.

\- Now I can't tell you about it, nor will you know more next time ... I'll come in person. For now, I was more interested in making contact with you. "Chantal smiled reassuringly as she looked old Dalan in the eye.

"One last thing, first I told you you could call me, Von Rosen." My name is Chantal Von Rosen. And it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. "He said before he got up and left, greeting the old man.

Chantal was satisfied in having achieved her goal, she had looked into the old man's soul and knew that there were many more things she could not see. Like his sympathy for resistance.

She was sure that soon that acquaintance with the old would be useful, very useful. After all, his trip to Rabanastre had not been as bad as he had guessed, but he could have been more than satisfied.

He left the house of old Dalan, not before having settled his scarf again, with quick and determined steps. She no longer looked around, that hovel did not interest her, she wanted to leave it as soon as possible once she got what she was there for.

Two pairs of eyes saw her go away, one blue and another brown, which belonged to a man whose severe expression was now part of him.

The man to whom the blue eyes belonged instead headed for the old Dalan's house, to ask about the girl's visit.

When Dalan found himself in front of his eyes, he couldn't help smiling. The gods had definitely played a decidedly unusual day.

\- Are you here to ask me about Vossler? - Dalan anticipated him, but the blue-eyed huma did not utter a word, he merely looked up to glimpse a deep scar on his face, which took part of his forehead, to pass over his left eyebrow and down to his ear.

The huma looked really horrible and wild, a thick and thick beard of the same color as his long blond hair that he found again.

In the meantime, Chantal had left the Lower City emerging on the surface, where she had discovered that it had become evening by now, the sun had long since set.


End file.
